


Welcome to Sanctum

by vmplvr1977



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst, BAMF Anya, BAMF Lexa, Bliss (Far Cry), Canon-Typical Violence, Cults, Doctor Clarke Griffin, End of the World, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Eventual Smut, F/F, Far Cry 5 universe, Government Conspiracy, Government Experimentation, Grounder Culture, Lexa will never die in my fics, Mind Control, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Minor Character Death, Plot Twists, Veterans, clexa is always engame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 71,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmplvr1977/pseuds/vmplvr1977
Summary: Lexa Woods abandons her job and moves to Sanctum, following the death of her wife. She is certain that a small town lifestyle and becoming a farmer will heal her depression. She knows nothing about farming, but how difficult can be? She wants a quiet life, and Sanctum offers that... Or does it?She soon comes head to head with a Cult that claims the world will soon end. Lexa and friends struggle to stop them and discover a conspiracy that goes higher than they imagined.There are a lot of twists and turns along the way, don't want to spoil it.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Aden & Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa&Madi&Aden, Gaia/Clarke (former), Lexa & Madi (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lexa (former)
Comments: 258
Kudos: 218





	1. Welcome to Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself I wouldn't do this. But when we watched the last episode, my wife said "Russell reminds me of the cult guy in Far Cry 5". I blame her for this fic. Lol You don't need to know anything about Far Cry to understand. Those that do know the game, Hope County serves as the setting with Russell in the father role. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lexa awoke with a gasp and looked around the room, trying to gather her surroundings. They tied her to a chair in an unlit room. The brunette struggled against the ropes around her wrists, trying to find a weakness when blaring lights filled the room. Lexa squinted her eyes to fight the glare, hearing footsteps approaching. She opened her eyes to find a middle-aged man with a groomed beard and blue eyes kneeling before her.

“Hello, Ms. Woods.” He was menacing, yet had a kind tone and smile.

“Who the fuck are you?” Lexa demanded.

“Russell Lightbourne, though my flock calls me…” His answer sent chills through the brunette.

It was him. The one everyone in Sanctum was so frightened of. The one that Clarke refused to speak of, always changing the subject when Lexa brought him up. The brunette had her fair share of run ins with his followers. All of them were insane, believed they were God's chosen people.

“The Father. I’ve heard. What do you want from me?”

“I wanted to meet you. My family tells me you’ve been spending time with Aden.” Russell replied and a wave of fury washed over the brunette.

“You stay the hell away from him and Clarke!! If you hurt them...” Lexa thrashed around in her chair, but the man’s laughter cut her off.

“Funny, I want the same thing as you. To protect Clarke and Aden.”

She knew better than to listen to any words that left his lips. He was a cult leader, and they were all the same. Narcissistic psychopaths that conned people into believing they were a Messianic figure. His own people were certain the end of days was approaching and it was their duty to convert as many sinners as possible.

“Do you actually care about Aden, Russell?” The brunette sneered, not trusting the words of a madman.

“I do, I care about both of them. Aden is my blood, the only thing I have left of Joseph. What do you want from my grandson and Clarke, Ms. Woods?” Russell seemed unflappable. Like he truly believed he was untouchable, chosen by God. Guess the talk in town was true.

“I just want to protect Clarke and Aden, make them happy. They’ve lived in fear of your family for too long and I will do anything to keep them safe! If that means I have to burn your sick cult to the ground to do that, I will!” Lexa locked eyes with his, so he understood.

Yes, she was his prisoner, but she would find a way out of this. If those animals hurt Clarke and Aden, she would kill every last one of them. She didn’t care how many followers he had. Russell looked thoughtful for a moment before he replied.

“Then we do want the same things, Ms. Woods.”

“Then why send your men to kidnap me?”

“To make sure your intentions towards my grandchild and his mother are pure. I won’t allow anyone to harm them. I killed my child to protect them from him, though it broke my heart to do so.” Russell had tears in his eyes. But she was certain it was an act.

No one in Sanctum understood why he returned Clarke, after Joseph kidnapped her. Indra said the blonde looked bloodied and drugged when Russell returned her home. When she realized she was pregnant, his followers delivered Joseph Lightbourne's corpse to Clarke. They said it was proof Russel wanted to protect his unborn grandchild and his mother. The blonde was afraid to leave Sanctum, fearing Russell’s men would hunt her down.

The Father swore that he would protect Clarke and commanded his family to leave them alone. Mostly, Russell kept his word and his flock allowed them to live peacefully. However, their reign of terror over Sanctum continued to affect them, especially since Clarke was the one that patched them up after an attack. Her friends and family were being kidnapped for conversion.

“You have my word that I won’t let that happen.” Lexa replied and Russell narrowed his eyes.

“The world is a scary place, filled with demons that wish to turn us from the path. How do I know you aren’t a demon?”

“I’m not the one kidnapping people and forcing them to listen to your religious bullshit.” The brunette retorted, refusing to back down. 

“You mock me and my god?”

“I’ve seen what you do to your believers! Most of them are so heavily drugged they don’t know friend from foe. What kind of God has to drug and torture people to believe in him?” Lexa countered and saw a flash of rage cross his face.

“We are saving their souls, don’t you see that? The demons mislead his people, take them off the path of righteousness. It is the duty of my family to put them on the right path so they may find salvation.” Russell believed this shit, believed God chose him. She could see it in his eyes.

“Bullshit!”

“John, make her understand. Once she confesses her sin, bring her back to Clarke.” Russell stood up and turned to a thin, dark-haired man with a goatee.

“Are you sure?” John sounded as uncertain of his intentions as Lexa. Why would he let her go home?

“I believe her when she says she wants to protect them, so I will give her a chance to prove it.”

“She isn’t a believer, Russell.”

“Neither is Clarke, but God has a plan for her just the same. Take her confession and bring her to Clarke for healing. If Ms. Wood’s intentions are impure, confession will reveal her sins to us.” Russell ordered and John bowed his head.

“Yes, Father.” The dark-haired man turned a light to face her, causing her to squint her eyes again. “Cleanse her of her sin.”

Two muscled men approached and released her bindings. She struggled hard against them, kicking and flailing in their arms. They carried her to a barrel filled with water and forced her head underwater. She fought as hard as she could, her lungs emptied of air and Lexa fought the urge to inhale. Finally, they pulled her head out of the water and she came face to face with John.

“Confess your sins.”

“Fuck you!” Lexa bit back and John gave his men a nod before her head was back underwater.

***********************************************

One Year Ago

You sure about this, Lex? I mean, this town is…” Bellamy trailed off, taking it all in and could not hide the disbelief on his face.

This was out of character for Lexa. Abandoning her dream job and moving to one of the most remote places in the country to become... a farmer? Sanctum was the last place Lexa ever pictured living. Farm land for miles, no hospital or fast food for a hundred miles.

Sanctum offered a quiet life for its residents. Vegetables and fruit stands sat outside many of the farms in the area. Most of the roads were gravel or dirt, including the road to Lexa’s new home. The town of Sanctum had one church, one K-12 school, two general stores, a bar and one gas station. Everything else was farm land.

“I’m sure, Bell. I need to get away from… everything that reminds me of her.” Lexa looked out across the open land, thinking about her devastating loss.

She was happy. So, so happy and in love. It’s strange how much insignificant things matter in hindsight. Taking turns brushing teeth, sipping morning coffee, curling up on the couch while watching mindless TV, watching her sleep. No, don’t think about that. It’s why you moved to this place, to forget her.

“I get it, I do. She was my sister, I miss her too. Running away won’t bring her back.” Bellamy gave her a sad smile, and she clenched her jaw, fighting back the emotions. She refused to cry. She needed to start over before the depression became too much.

“No, but it will help me forget.” Lexa hoped her theory was right, that living in the middle of nowhere would numb the pain.

She was born and raised in Washington DC. Kindergarten is where they first met. She, Bellamy and Octavia were inseparable from day one. It wasn’t until middle school that deeper feelings stirred between Lexa and Octavia. Once they shared their first kiss, her life was over. Lexa would love no one else for as long as she lived, she was certain of it.

“If you ever decide you want to come home, just call me. I’ll be on the first plane back.” Bellamy had a somber face and looked like he was losing another loved one, which he was.

Lexa was running away from her best friend, and Octavia’s death devastated him too. She was leaving him to face his grief alone, and it made her feel guilty. But staying in DC was too much for her to handle. Everywhere she looked had a memory attached to her beloved wife and she could no longer bear it.

“I know, Bell. Thank you for understanding.” Lexa gave him a hug and silently watched as he pulled his rental car out of the driveway. The brunette let out a sigh and headed into her new home.

It wasn’t much, a tiny single-bedroom cabin with a sizeable garden and two acres of open land. It shocked the brunette how inexpensive it was. The sale of their condo was more than enough to purchase the land and supply generous savings to live off of.

“Welcome home, Lexa.” She muttered as she gazed at the stack of boxes that needed unpacking. There were only eight boxes, most of their contents were brand new.

Lexa purged every item that reminded her of Octavia prior to leaving DC. Bellamy begged her not to, but she just couldn’t look at any of it without bursting into tears. So she burned it, all of it. Every picture, every article of clothing, dishes, bedding and furniture. All hoping to put her weakness behind her.

Six months in the deepest depression she’s ever had. She rarely left her condo, often forgot to eat and spent days at a time sobbing. The unshakable Commander Lexa Woods wasn’t even a glimmer of the woman so many looked up to. It would have been embarrassing if she could bring herself to care.

Sanctum was her home now, and this was her fresh start. A place where no one knew her, or anything about her past. Just Lexa Woods, farmer. Speaking of which, she should probably Google how to do that. They have videos for that, right?


	2. Do you know what your sin is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! Hope you enjoy!

“Why do you fight, Ms. Wood’s? Don’t you realize that confession will set you free?” The dark-haired man asked.

She wasn't certain how much time had passed. Only that she was grateful for her training. It allowed her to gather her surroundings and situation. They seemed to be in a warehouse and there were two exits to the room. If was patient, she would get out of this.

  
  


“The moment I’m free, I’m coming for you! I’ll kill every last one of you!” Lexa answered with a venomous tone and he burst into laughter, a wide smile on his face.

  
  


“Ha! Oh, yes! There it is, you have revealed your sin. I can see it seeping out of you, like pus from a wound.” John gave the men a nod, and they dragged her back to the chair.

  
  


The men bound each wrist to the chair and the brunette carefully positioned her hands to give her just enough slack to slip out of the ropes. It would take time to wriggle her hands free, but she would. A buzzing sound filled the air, and the men ripped Lexa’s shirt open. John gave them a nod and the two men left the room. Good.

  
  


“Do you know what your sin is, Ms. Wood’s? Can you feel it, like I do?”

  
  


“Go fuck yourself!”

  
  


“It’s wrath.” John smiled wickedly, and Lexa finally located the source of the buzz, a tattoo machine. “And now we must lay your sin bare for all to see.”

  
  


The dark-haired man leaned down with the needle in hand and began tattooing something on her chest. The brunette decided not to struggle, waiting for her moment. John was careful not to get too close, likely expecting her to attack.

  
  


John had a handgun tucked in his jeans, behind his back and a utility knife in his front right pocket. If she timed it correctly, she could incapacitate him. But she had to be careful. There was no way to know how many men there were or where the two doors in the room led. 

  
  


“We're almost done, Ms. Woods. Just another moment then we can get you back to Clarke and the boy.” John looked over her shoulder and nodded, suggesting they weren't alone.

  
  


Lexa had to be patient. If they were going to move her, it might give her a better opportunity to strike. Perhaps even discover where she was being held. Don’t attack, wait so you can bring the cavalry to arrest these fuckers.

  
  


She, Charles and Indra had been trying to gather solid evidence. The hope was that the feds could charge these assholes with something. Kidnapping a deputy sheriff was a good start, but she needed proof. Russell had his claws in the local law enforcement, making every attempt to arrest him a failure.

  
  


“There we are! You should be honored, Ms. Woods. I think this is my best work.” John smiled proudly and the before she could retort the brunette felt a sting in her neck. “Nighty-night, Ms. Woods. I’ll see you at your next confession.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******************************************************************

  
  
  


**One Year Ago**

  
  
  
  
  


“God dammit! Stupid fucking pipe!” Lexa shouted and looked at her bloody hand.

  
  


Who knew gardening would be so difficult? There was an irrigation system already installed in the garden, but it was in terrible shape. Most of the pipes needed replacing before she could begin planting. Thankfully, the closest general store had more hardware supplies than food.

  
  


“Let me look at that.” The woman’s voice caught her by surprise and the brunette turned to find a blonde carrying a plate.

  
  


“I’m fine, it’s just a scratch.” Lexa argued, not wanting to make an enormous deal out of a minor cut.

  
  


“Are you a doctor, Ms. Woods?” The blonde raised an eyebrow.

  
  


“No, but I have…”

  
  


“Well then, I suggest you let the doctor decide if it’s just a scratch. You may need stitches and I don’t want you to get an infection from those rusty pipes.” The woman seemed sincere, but the brunette shook her head.

  
  


“I’m not driving to town to find a doctor for something this minor.” Lexa insisted, and the blonde gave her an amused smile.

  
  


“You’re in luck, she’s already here, and I brought cookies.” The blonde gestured to the plate in her hand and Lexa narrowed her eyes.

  
  


Lexa had an image of a seventy-year-old man in a white coat being the town doctor. Instead, the doctor was beautiful, golden hair in a messy ponytail, wearing ripped jeans and tattered band t-shirt. This town was full of surprises.

  
  


“You’re the doctor?”

  
  


“Yep, Clarke Griffin.”

  
  


“Lexa Woods.”

  
  


“Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Woods. Take a seat on the porch while I grab my bag from the truck. Have a cookie or two while you wait. I made them just for you.” The blonde handed Lexa the plate and headed to a blue truck in the driveway.

  
  


The brunette took a seat on her porch swing and grabbed a cookie as Clarke instructed. The cookies were better than she expected, probably the best she’s ever eaten. Lexa shifted her gaze to the blonde, finding a young blonde boy and golden retriever exiting the truck.

  
  


The boy, presumably Clarke’s son, talked to her for a moment and then he led the dog to the yard surrounding Lexa’s house. He threw a ball into the field and began playing with the dog. The doctor approached with a black bag and gave her a kind smile as she knelt in front of her.

  
  


“I hope you don’t mind my son and Picasso playing in your yard. It’s too hot outside for them to…” Clarke offered, and the brunette shook her head. It wasn’t unbearably hot, but enough to make you break a sweat if you were outside for a few minutes.

  
  


“You need not explain. I’m the person who would break a car window if I saw a child or pet inside on a day like this. Besides, they’re having fun. How old is your son?” Lexa watched the boy and the dog who seemed to enjoy themselves.

  
  


Lexa always loved kids and animals. She found their innocence refreshing, after years of seeing the worst in people. Content in just being alive, unaware of the worries and struggles of adulthood. Lexa and Octavia decided to wait on kids until they discharged her from the military. She wanted to be involved in her children's lives and life as a SEAL was too unpredictable. Now it was too late.

  
  


“Aden? He’s seven, or will be next month. I should apologize up front. He and Picasso have a tendency to wander onto your land. You and I are neighbors, we live on the land just east of you. If they bother you, just let me know and I’ll put a stop to it.” The doctor suggested and Lexa shook her head.

  
  


“I don’t mind. We should allow kids to be kids, so if he has fun playing on my land I’m happy to let him. He looks just like you.”

  
  


“Thank God for that!” Clarke’s tone made it clear that she did not have an amicable relationship with Aden's father.

  
  


“I take it his father is out of the picture?”

  
  


“He died before Aden was born, which is a relief. He… wasn't a pleasant man.” The blonde's face revealed an old wound, suggesting she went through something awful. 

  
  


Lexa's heart ached for Clarke. Her own father was abusive towards Lexa's mother and it made the brunette sensitive to it. Many times in the past, she intervened on behalf of a battered spouse. It was something that always set her off.

  
  


“I’m sorry you went through that.”

  
  


“Me too, but I got the most wonderful son in the world out of it. Makes it not so bad.” The blonde shook herself of the memory and gestured to the half empty plate. “Looks like chocolate chip was the right choice.”

  
  


“Uh, yeah. These are fantastic. Thank you, doctor.” Lexa smiled as Clarke finished bandaging her hand.

  
  


“Just Clarke, we don’t bother with formalities in Sanctum and you’re welcome. There you are, all patched up.” Clarke put her medical supplies back in her bag and stood up with a smile. “Would you like some help with that? I know a thing or two about gardening.”

  
  


“I don’t want to impose…” Lexa was being polite. She assumed the blonde knew more about farming than she did, but wasn't ready to let someone in.

  
  


“You’re not. I grew up on a farm and visiting you is the only thing on my schedule for today.”

  
  


“Thank you, Clarke. But…”

  
  


“I understand and I won’t push. Here, this is for you.” Clarke gave her a kind smile and handed her a laminated sheet of paper.

  
  


Lexa looked over the sheet, finding a detailed list of phone numbers and specialties of each Sanctum resident. Food, hunting supplies, veterinary services, mechanic, laborers willing to work for pay, fire and police volunteers. It had a map on the back, showing where to find each homestead and nearby hunting grounds.

  
  


“This has all the contacts you need. Don’t be afraid to ask for help, that’s the whole point of the list and don’t worry, mom told them not to be nosy.” Clarke continued, and Lexa crumpled her eyebrows together in confusion.

  
  


“Mom?”

  
  


“Abby, she runs the general store in town. Mom is also the town mayor, but there isn’t much to do so she spends most of her time in the store. The entire town is buzzing about the mysterious woman that bought the Olson's place.” Clarke answered and Lexa blushed.

  
  


“I should have known word gets around in a small town.”

  
  


“It really does. It’s nothing personal, most folks are just bored. Everyone is clamoring to find out who you are and what brought you to Sanctum.”

  
  


“I guess they chose you to find out if I’m a serial killer?”

  
  


“Nope, I’m the town’s designated welcome wagon. Even if the town wasn't so interested in you, I would have paid you a visit. I’ll send Aden over with my next batch of cookies, if you don’t mind.” The blonde gave her a hopeful smile and Lexa couldn’t turn down the offer. They were so damned good.

  
  


“I appreciate it, Clarke. They really are the best cookies I've eaten.”

  
  


“Flattery like that will get you weekly baked good deliveries.” Clarke smiled brightly at the compliment.

  
  


“I won’t say no to that.”

  
  


“The sheriff will probably swing by to introduce herself tomorrow. Indra makes the best pies you’ve ever had and I’m willing to bet she’ll bring one for you. You don’t have any food allergies, do you?” Clarke asked, and the brunette shook her head. The kindness of these people amazed her.

  
  


“No.”

  
  


“Good, makes my job easier. Well, I’ll let you get back to cursing at your irrigation system. If you need anything, my number is on the list and like I said, I’m just down the road.”

  
  


“Thank you, Clarke.”

  
  


“No thanks required, I’m happy to help. Aden, it’s time to go, buddy!” The blonde’s son ran towards them, with the retriever close behind. “Have a wonderful day, Lexa and welcome to Sanctum.” Clarke smiled before she hopped in her truck and pulled out of the driveway.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Baby Bear and Frog Lady

  
  
  


Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  


**Next Morning**

**(One Year Ago)**

  
  
  


“You must be Lexa Woods, I’m Jake. I hear you bought the Olson's old place.” A man with blonde hair offered as she entered and Lexa gave him a cautious look.

  
  
  


The brunette was expecting Abby to greet her when she arrived at the general store. The older woman never asked questions and seemed to be a genuine woman. Every time Lexa came to her shop, Abby gave her advice that always made her job easier. It took her a week to get comfortable talking to Abby. Now there was someone new.

  
  
  


“Uh, yeah.”

  
  
  


“People have been talking about you since you came to look at the Olson's place. The real estate agent said you’ve never lived on a farm and you’re starting from scratch. What brings a beautiful girl like you to Sanctum? My theory is you’re a famous writer or something.” Jake had a curious expression that made her uncomfortable.

  
  
  


Lexa didn't want to explain her reasons for moving to Sanctum to a complete stranger. Not that she was unfriendly, it just took her time to warm up to people. It was possible that Jake was a likeable man, but she wasn't ready. Not yet. Lexa wished Abby was here instead, she understood.

  
  
  


“I…”

  
  
  
  
  


“Leave her alone, Jake. A girl like her doesn't move to a place like this to get harassed by a middle-aged redneck.” Abby jumped in as she came through the backdoor, giving Lexa a sympathetic smile.

  
  
  


“I wasn't harassing her Abby, just trying to be friendly. She looks lonely.” Jake noted, making the brunette blush. She was lonely, but didn't want it pointed out. Luckily, the woman came to her rescue.

  
  
  


“Leave her be, baby. When she's ready to open up, she will. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I thought you were taking out the trash.” Abby gave the man a challenging glare, and he waved his hand in the air.

  
  
  


“Okay, okay. Nice to meet you, Ms. Woods.” Jake dipped his head and continued outside with two garbage bags in hand.

  
  
  


“Thank you, Abby.” Lexa offered, and the woman smiled kindly. She was always so friendly.

  
  
  


“No trouble at all, honey. I know what it's like, lost my first husband thirty-five years ago. It took me time before I was comfortable with people. All my friends and family kept bringing him up. It was unbearable. I came to Sanctum to forget him, start fresh.” Abby's statement made the brunette feel at ease. That was why she never pushed Lexa for answers. She had been through it.

  
  
  


“Did you? Forget him, I mean.” Lexa sincerely hoped that she would find peace here, but the woman shook her head.

  
  
  


“No. We never forget, darling. I think about him all the time. Marcus is a part of me, he smiles down at me every day. I met Jake a few weeks after I moved here. He waited until I was ready. Thirty years later, have a beautiful daughter and grandson. They've made me happier than I thought possible.” Abby smiled brightly as she spoke of her family.

  
  
  


“So… moving here made you feel better?” The brunette asked.

  
  
  


“It did. We help each other out, and the people here are kind. If not for Jake and the others, I never would have survived losing Marcus. They seem nosy at first, but they mean well. When you’re ready to ask for help, we’ll be here for you.” The woman promised, and it brought a soft smile to Lexa's face. 

  
  
  


It was the first genuine smile to cross her lips since losing Octavia. Until now, she had forced every smile. Faked it to be polite. But Abby's story gave her hope. Maybe this town would help her heal.

  
  
  


“Thank you, Abby.”

  
  
  


“You’re welcome. Do you need some help to load up those groceries? I promise Jake won’t bite.” Abby suggested as Lexa grabbed four bags in each hand and the brunette shook her head.

  
  
  


“I've got it, thanks again.”

  
  
  


“You're welcome, Lexa. If you need anything, just let us know. Our phone number is on the sheet Clarke gave you.” The woman opened the front door for Lexa and then waved goodbye.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You don’t have to hide Aden, I don’t bite.” Lexa smirked when she got out of her truck. She saw the boy scrambling for cover when she pulled into the driveway.

  
  
  


“I’m sorry Ms. Woods.” Aden said as he exited his hiding spot behind the shed.

  
  
  


“Don’t be and you may call me Lexa. Want to help me with these?” Lexa gestured to the groceries, and the boy lit up with excitement.

  
  
  


“Yeah!”

  
  
  


The brunette handed him a few of the lighter bags and led the way inside. Aden dutifully set the bags down and offered to help her put them away. She accepted the offer and was amused at how thrilled he was by such a simple task. The boy carefully arranged the cans, so the labels were facing outwards, bringing a smile to the brunette's face.

  
  
  


“You're good at helping with groceries, Aden.”

  
  
  


“I help mom and Gramma Abby all the time. Are you a soldier?” Aden pointed to her medal display on the shelf. Her team had it made for her when she separated.

  
  
  


“I was. Now I’m a farmer.”

  
  
  


“You can’t be a farmer if you don’t know how to farm.” Aden replied candidly and Lexa clutched her heart playfully.

  
  
  


“Ouch!”

  
  
  


“Don’t worry, I can help. Grampa Jake is a farmer. He taught me everything about it. I can teach you how to farm, if you teach me how to shoot a gun.” The boy gave her a hopeful smile and Lexa gave him a serious look.

  
  
  


“I must get your mother’s permission first before I can agree to that, Aden.”

  
  
  


“I’ll ask her. I have to learn before my birthday.”

  
  
  


“Why by then?” Lexa raised a questioning eyebrow.

  
  
  


“So I can protect mom when the evil men come for me.” Aden's answer concerned the brunette. Evil men? Was someone harassing the doctor?

  
  
  


“Do they hurt you or your mother, Aden?” The brunette held his gaze, hoping he would be honest.

  
  
  


“No, just bring me gifts and stuff. Mom says I can’t talk to them, and she shoots at his men to make them go away.” Now she was really confused. Evil men show up on Aden's birthday and she has to threaten them to protect her son? Who are these people and why do they visit?

  
  
  


“They bring you gifts?” Lexa asked, and the boy nodded.

  
  
  


“They knew my dad. Mom thinks they want to take me.” Aden answered.

  
  
  


She didn’t know Clarke well, but she had no tolerance for bullies. The blonde’s description of Aden’s father suggested he was abusive and now his friends were harassing them? Lexa couldn’t ignore that. The brunette was about to ask for more details, but a voice came over a radio.

  
  
  


“Blackbird to Baby Bear, do you read me?”

  
  
  


“Copy, Blackbird.” The boy fished out a two-way radio from his back pocket. 

  
  
  


The radio itself caught her attention. It was extensive range, military grade, and heavily upgraded. It probably had the same range as a satellite phone. Not something you'd see in the hands of a seven-year-old boy.

  
  
  


“Mama Bear cleared me for takeoff.”

  
  
  


“On my way, Blackbird.” Aden stowed his radio and gave the brunette a smile. “That's Auntie Rae. She was a soldier too. Well, until the enemy blew her leg off in Afghanistan. She gives me rides on her airplane every weekend!” The boy appeared to be fond of his aunt, but the men he was afraid of concerned Lexa.

  
  
  


“Do you always have that radio with you?”

  
  
  


“Yep. That way if the Father's men come, I can call for help. Auntie Rae, Grampa Jake and the Sheriff always listen for me.” There was no doubt in Lexa's mind that these men posed a genuine threat to them now. She opened the drawer with her radio and charge station to show Aden.

  
  
  


“I have a two way just like that, I’ll keep mine on channel eleven. If you need help, you can always call me.” The brunette smiled when the boy's face filled with excitement.

  
  
  


“Thanks, Lexa! I’ll see you later!” Aden waved as he opened the screen door and Lexa watched him run towards home.

  
  
  


Clarke mentioned the Sheriff would swing by to introduce herself. Lexa would ask her for more details on this… Father, as Aden called him. If she could help, she would. Maybe she could talk to this aunt of Aden's. He said she was a veteran, so maybe they would have something in common.

  
  
  


The thought made her chuckle. She spent the last week trying to keep to herself, despite the citizens of Sanctum offering to help. Now she was going willingly, putting herself out there for all to see. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
****************************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Present Day**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Frog Lady, this is Baby Bear, please come in!” Aden's voice sounded miles away, but it was enough to drag her from the darkness.

  
  
  


Lexa let out a groan as she woke and looked around the room. She was home, laying on her couch. Guess those cultist bastards kept their word. Surprising, considering they were every bit as insane as she was told.

  
  
  


“Frog Lady, do you copy?” 

  
  
  


The desperation in Aden's voice caused Lexa to panic. What if they stopped by Clarke's house after dropping her off? The brunette made her way to the radio, sitting on the charger, on wobbly feet.

  
  
  


“Loud and clear, Baby Bear. Sitrep.” Her voice was scratchy, and she stumbled towards the kitchen to get some water. She chugged the glass and poured another one as the boy responded.

  
  
  


“All clear, Frog Lady. Mama Bear is in bound.” Aden replied. Great, Clarke is probably freaking out.

  
  
  


“Roger that, Baby Bear.” Lexa took a seat on her couch and closed her eyes.

  
  
  


Every memory of her time with the Family ran through her mind. No doubt Indra, Charles and Raven were listening in on the radio. They were probably on their way to check on Lexa too, and they would have questions. They had to bring Russell down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, the next couple chapters are in one timeline (the past year). That way we can get to know all the players better before we take on the Lightbourne Family.


	4. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.

One Year Ago

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Do you need a hand with that, Ms. Woods?” A woman’s voice called her attention as she struggled to balance the long wooden beam on her shoulder.

  
  
  


Lexa turned to find a dark-skinned woman wearing a police officer’s uniform and pie in one hand. Must be the sheriff, Indra was what Clarke called her. The woman set the pie on the porch and moved to take one end.

  
  
  


“Yes, thanks.”

  
  
  


“No trouble at all, Ms. Woods.” The sheriff replied as they carried the beam to the garden.

  
  
  


“Just Lexa.” The brunette extended her hand once they moved the beam, and Indra gave her a smile.

  
  
  


“Indra Goode, Sanctum County Sheriff. Call me Indra. Hope you like fresh strawberry pie, picked from my garden yesterday.” The Sheriff gestured to the pie, which looked mouth watering. These people were spoiling her.

  
  
  


“That looks amazing, thank you.”

  
  
  


“When you’re finished, bring the dish to the station and I will make you another. Just tell me what fruit you want, anything you like.” Indra offered, leaving Lexa amazed by the kindness of everyone she had met so far.

  
  
  


“That is very kind. Thanks.”

  
  
  


“I love to bake. If my hobby makes other people happy, I feel accomplished. Do you plan on becoming a farmer, Lexa?” The Sheriff pointed at the garden and the brunette nodded.

  
  
  


Lexa finally finished the irrigation system and cleaned up all the ruined plants. Now she could focus on repairing the outer walls and plant her seeds. It may not seem like much to a skilled farmer, but the brunette felt accomplished. If she could get the garden in good shape, then farming would be a breeze.

  
  
  


“For now, I may pick up the odd job here and there.”

  
  
  


“It’s good to see you’re salvaging this mess. The garden has rich soil, but the Olson’s have abandoned it for too long. Old man Olson couldn’t take care of himself, much less the farm.” Indra had a sad expression. The brunette heard the previous owner died, and the community loved him.

  
  
  


“I hope to have it filled with fruits and vegetables soon.”

  
  
  


“I’m certain you will. The Greens can help get you started once you repair the boxes. I’ll have Monty swing by with some of his special fertilizer. It turned my crops around in a few short weeks. I should warn you, Monty and Jasper are… free spirited. They will lace any baked goods they bring, most of our residents learned the hard way.” The Sheriff suggested and Lexa narrowed her eyes.

  
  
  


“With what exactly?”

  
  
  


“Marijuana. Their entire crop supplies several dispensaries in the state. They are talented boys, but forgetful. Their fruity pebbles treats are wonderful, but it will knock you on your ass.” Indra had an amused smile on her face suggesting there was a story behind it.

  
  
  


“Thanks for the warning.”

  
  
  


“So, as the Sheriff, it is my duty to make sure I know the residents and I…”

  
  
  


“You ran my background.” Lexa expected it. This was a tiny town and if she were Sheriff, she would have done the same.

  
  
  


“Yes. Commander in the Navy, a damned good one from what I hear. Then you moved to the most remote part of the US. Gotta say, it raises a lot of questions.” Indra raised an eyebrow. It was strange how she could shift from friendly homemaker to intimidating interrogator so easily.

  
  
  


“I am not here on assignment, Sheriff. I separated from the Navy a year ago.” The disappointed look on the Sheriff's face surprised Lexa. Did Indra want a SEAL team in her town? If so, why? 

  
  
  


“Shame. I was hoping they had finally answered my calls. Still, it’s always a pleasure to meet another vet. Charles, Jake and I served together in the Army years ago. The Reyes girl was Air Force, David Miller and his boy were Marines. We get together for drinks once a month to tell old war stories, you're welcome to join us.” Indra offered and Lexa smiled. 

  
  
  


Despite being from distinct branches of the military, she always felt at home with other soldiers. They understood the life and sacrifice required to be military. It would be easier for her to warm up to a soldier than an average civilian. 

  
  
  


“Yeah, that would be great. Thank you.”

  
  
  


“No need for thanks. You're our sister in service. We stick together.”

  
  
  


“I wanted to ask about people bothering my neighbors. Aden seemed concerned about them.” Lexa asked, feeling certain Indra would share what she knew.

  
  
  


“Poor boy always worries about them this time of year. His birthday is coming up and the Lightbourne Family likes to pay him a visit.”

  
  
  


“Lightbourne?” 

  
  
  


“It’s a cult in the neighboring county. Mostly they leave us alone, but sometimes they get out of hand. They believe that Russell Lightbourne and his family are the second coming or some other bullshit Messiah. They’re heavily armed and around Aden's birthday, they spill over to our side of the county line.” Indra's answer concerned Lexa greatly.

  
  
  


She had done several extractions of cult leaders and terrorists in the past. In her opinion, they were the same. Convincing their followers to risk their lives for skewed religious beliefs. Each one of them was certain they were fulfilling their God's plan. That made them very dangerous people. That's why Indra hoped Lexa was in Sanctum on assignment.

  
  
  


“Do they hurt anyone?”

  
  
  


“Sometimes. Most times they look for recruits to add to Russell’s flock. Many of his followers are from Sanctum. They rarely speak to their families once they join, and it changes them. Permanently. I don’t know what he does to them, Clarke never wants to talk about it.” The Sheriff's mention of the blonde shocked Lexa. Clarke didn't seem indoctrinated when they met.

  
  
  


“Clarke is one of them?”

  
  
  


“No, she was one of their victims. She was their prisoner for three months. Poor girl was beat all to hell and drugged out of her mind when Russell brought her to the station.” Indra answered, making the brunette wonder about Clarke's place in this. Why her?

  
  
  


“Aden said Clarke believes they want to take him.”

  
  
  


“Yes. His father, Joseph Lightbourne, was the one that kidnapped Clarke and held her hostage. He kept her drugged the whole time, so she couldn’t give us many details. Before we could arrest the bastard, Russell’s men delivered Joseph’s corpse to Clarke’s house.” The Sheriff had a grim look, like she wanted to take action and couldn't. 

  
  
  


Not that Lexa could blame her. The thought of the sweet blonde that brought her cookies being kidnapped infuriated her. Now Lexa knew why the thought of Aden's father caused the reaction she saw. The poor girl had to be strong to survive that. Now the friends of the man that did that were harassing her and Aden.

  
  
  


“That must have been awful for her.”

  
  
  


“It was, especially when she found out she was pregnant. Can’t imagine what that was like for her, but Aden is a wonderful boy. Sweet as can be and smart like Clarke.” Inda replied, and the brunette had to help her somehow.

  
  
  


“When is his birthday?”

  
  
  


“Next month, on the twenty-first. Charles and I set up road blocks every year to deter them. Lots of folks in town help too. Anything we can do to protect Clarke and her boy from dealing with them. There isn’t always trouble, but I like to prepare.”

  
  
  


“I’ll help anyway I can.”

  
  
  


“Glad to hear it. I have an opening for deputy sheriff, if you're interested. Full or part-time. You have the experience and we'd all feel safer with a SEAL as backup.” Indra offered. 

  
  
  


Lexa appreciated it, but wasn't certain if that was what she wanted. It would make her feel more at home here, and the brunette always enjoyed protecting people. It was in her nature. She left the Navy to start a life with Octavia and promised her wife no more dangerous jobs. But she was dead, so Lexa wasn't exactly breaking her promise. 

  
  
  


“Let me think about?”

  
  
  


“Take all the time you need. Can I help with anything while I’m here?” Indra asked and Lexa nodded. 

  
  
  


She liked this woman. There was a familiarity between them and Lexa could see them being friends. Indra was probably ten or more years older, but she seemed sincere. Plus if Lexa accepted her job offer they would work together. Might as well get to know her.

  
  
  


“I have three more beams to move, if you’re willing.” The brunette gave her a hopeful smile and Indra nodded.

  
  
  


“Absolutely.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***************************************************

  
  
  


Present

  
  
  


“Lex. Oh God!” Clarke's voice cracked and Lexa opened her eyes to find the blonde with a heartbroken look. She didn't hear Clarke enter, maybe she dozed off.

  
  
  


“I’m fine, Clarke.”

  
  
  


“No, you aren't! They tattooed you, I know what that means. He made you confess, I will kick his ass for this!” The blonde had tears streaming as she pointed to Lexa's chest.

  
  
  


The brunette had almost forgotten about the tattoo. The word WRATH was etched just over her heart and Lexa realized seeing it might bring back the blonde's nightmares. Clarke had several similar ones on her skin from her time as Joseph's captive. Each one was a ‘sin' of hers.

  
  
  


“Hey, no crying.” Lexa wiped the blonde's tears with her thumbs, trying to ease her fears.

  
  
  


“It's my fault. They hurt you because you've been spending time with us. I put you in danger! I should have known he’d do this! I'm so sorry, Lexa.” Clarke was sobbing now, and the brunette pulled her into a hug. The pressure made the sting of the fresh tattoo more noticeable, but she was more concerned about calming Clarke.

  
  
  


“Shh… this is Russell's fault, not yours. He’s a psychopath, there is no predicting what he will do. Did they hurt you or Aden?” Lexa pulled out of the hug and scanned the blonde's face as she shook her head.

  
  
  


“No, they just swung by and said you needed a doctor.”

  
  
  


“Good.”

  
  
  


“I was so worried.” Clarke's blue eyes were swimming in tears and it crushed the brunette's heart. 

  
  
  


The two of them were transitioning from friends to possibly a couple. Both of them had cold feet, but the connection was undeniable. They were both afraid of opening their hearts and after only one date Lexa was kidnapped. It would either set them back or spur them on. Lexa was leaning towards the latter. She could think of nothing she wanted more than for them to be a family.

  
  
  


“I know, I'm sorry that I made you worry. I'm safe now, I promise.” Lexa pulled the blonde into another hug, rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

  
  
  


They held each other in silence for several minutes before the blonde pulled away. Clarke wiped her face and insisted on checking Lexa's wounds. The brunette smiled knowing that it meant Clarke was feeling better. Just as the blonde finished bandaging her raw wrists, they heard at least two vehicles pull in. 

  
  
  


“Sounds like the cavalry is here.” Lexa smiled, knowing her friends were probably worried as well. 

  
  
  


“Lex, thank God you're alive! I was ready to storm the fucking compound.” Pike said as soon as he entered and gave the brunette a bear hug.

  
  
  


“That would have been suicide, Charles.” Indra reminded him as she too hugged Lexa. “I'm glad you're safe, we were afraid they killed you.”

  
  
  


“At least I'd take some of those bastards with me!” Pike replied and the brunette agreed with him. 

  
  
  


One year of calling the feds, with no response. It was like they weren't interested in getting involved. The Greens were certain it was a government conspiracy. Something about the feds planning on using Russell's militia to keep the peace. It sounded ridiculous to Lexa and she brushed it off as Monty and Jasper imbibing too much of their crop. Now, she was rethinking it.

  
  
  


“We need to be smart about this. Do this the right way.” Indra insisted and Pike shook his head.

  
  
  


“They kidnapped and tortured a deputy sheriff! The feds ignored all of our calls for help in the last year. I say we take matters into our own hands. Lexa is family, and we have every right to protect our family.” Charles countered.

  
  
  


“Charles is right.”

  
  
  


“Dad!” Clarke's eyes went wide. Jake was a gentle man, always trying to smooth things over.

  
  
  


“They're hurting my family, I won't stand by any longer.” The older blonde argued.

  
  
  


“We can't take them on, dad! There's too many of them and they have guns.” Clarke had her stubborn face on. She was afraid of losing them, which if they went on the offense it would be a possibility.

  
  
  


“We're rednecks, Clarke. We have just as many guns as they do and I bet Raven has a stash of bombs in her place.” Jake added and looked at the pilot as she entered.

  
  
  


“Stash is putting it lightly. Say the word and I'll drop the payload on the compound.” Raven gave them a wide grin, then patted Lexa on the back. “Glad you're okay, Lex.”

  
  
  


“Let me reach out to the feds again. As you said, they kidnapped a police officer. That alone is enough for a warrant. I’ll give them one last chance. If they don't act, we will have no choice but to retaliate. Sound fair?” Indra was trying to be smart about this. 

  
  
  


Logically, it was wise to get backup. But Lexa was tired of watching them hurt people she cared about. More residents were going missing each day. Russell's men crossed the county line more often and they were getting bolder. They thought they were untouchable, because in their own county they were. 

  
  
  


“Fair enough, but we're taking those fuckers down. One way or another.” Lexa replied and there was a collective nod from the group. 

  
  
  


Enough was enough. If the feds wouldn't take action, they must. It was the only way to protect her family. Lexa just found them and she wouldn't lose them. Even if she had to kill every Lightbourne follower to do it.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's different, but Pike's a good guy in this fic. In fact I kind envisioned a big brother connection with him and Lexa. The other bad guys of the story are atypical as well. You'll see that in coming chapters. When it comes to Cults, good people often become the bad apples. I know it breaks from tradition, but I get tired of the same players all the time.


	5. You're Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a later posting... Work frowns upon writing on the clock. Lol

One Year Ago

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Holy shit, when did Guy Fieri join the gang? I think I need sunglasses! SPF five-thousand anyone?” A dark-haired woman in an aviator jumpsuit exclaimed as Lexa and Jake entered the bar.

  
  
  
  


It forced the brunette to hold back a snicker. She noticed the hair when Jake came to pick her up for the monthly veterans meeting, but was too polite to bring it up. It definitely stood out. He was obviously a natural blonde, so she wasn’t certain why he would bleach it. Until the woman mentioned it, Lexa assumed it was normal for Jake. Apparently not.

  
  
  
  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about Rae. I’ve just been working too long in the blistering sun. Raven Reyes, this is Lexa Woods. She moved next door to Clarke.” Jake tried to play it off and then introduced them. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Hey newbie! Now I totally understand why the Doc was all smiles after bringing you cookies, you’re hot as fuck! Blondie’s only relationship in the last seven years runs on batteries, if you know what I mean, and you’re exactly the Panty Dropper Clarke needs to clear out the cobwebs in her undercarriage.” Raven’s words left the brunette stunned. 

  
  
  
  


What do you say to something like that? Clarke likely didn’t want her to offer that kind of information. The blonde was beautiful, you’d have to be blind not to see it. But Lexa was not interested in any romantic relationship yet. In fact, she was certain that she would be single until she was gray. Now a stranger was suggesting...

  
  
  
  


“I… uh…”

  
  
  
  


“Don’t let Rae scare you off, kid. She doesn’t speak for my daughter and has a knack for saying what she thinks, unfiltered.” Jake came to her rescue and Raven shrugged, then grinned.

  
  
  
  


“And that’s ON my meds. Trust me, you do not want to see me off them. Raven Reyes, pilot, token latina drug smuggler and bomb maker, hence the one leg.” The woman offered to shake, and a man with a clean-shaven head cleared his throat dramatically.

  
  
  
  


“Erhhm!”

  
  
  
  


“Oh, right. I’m not supposed to talk about breaking laws around Deputy Pike and the Sheriff. Don’t mention the bombs, it makes them nervous. The drugs are cool though, cos it’s legal… in much smaller amounts than I transport.” Raven acted like she was whispering, but her voice was thundering throughout the room.

  
  
  
  


Indra and Jake had the foresight to warn Lexa about her. They said she was quirky, a by-product of brain surgery after being injured in combat. Clarke even prepared the brunette. She said she and Raven grew up together. The blonde even added that she loved the pilot more now because she never knew what to expect from her friend. Clarke said Raven always made her laugh and she couldn’t imagine life without her. She’s different, that’s all.

  
  
  
  


“Raven!” Jake berated her and the woman straightened her back.

  
  
  
  


“Right, sorry. No drugs, just bombs.”

  
  
  
  


“I’m Charles Pike. Indra says you’re a SEAL.” The bald man gave the brunette a firm shake and a genuine smile.

  
  
  
  


“Former, yes.”

  
  
  
  


“Indra, Jake and I were Rangers. Back when I still had a full head of hair and Jake wasn’t so blonde. If only I could say my gray hair was just ‘getting lighter in the sun’ like Griffin here.” Charles smirked and Jake pretended to be offended. It was all in good fun, Lexa could see that.

  
  
  
  


“I told you it’s the sun, thank you very much!”

  
  
  
  


“So the bleach in your bathroom was for Abby?” Raven raised an eyebrow and the bleached blonde shook his head.

  
  
  
  


“Nope, all Clarke.”

  
  
  
  


“I call bullshit, old man. That hair of yours probably shows up on a Geiger counter. Ooh, please tell me you have one, I HAVE to make sure we’re safe!” The pilot looked excited and Jake chuckled.

  
  
  
  


“Wow! New gal joins the family and my dearest friends launch an assault on my hair.”

  
  
  
  


“You should’ve just gone bald, buddy. Pike got way hotter when he went for the Mr. Clean look.” Raven teased and then winked at Charles.

  
  
  
  


“I’ll take that as a compliment. Why don’t you help me grab everyone a beer, Lexa? I promise to not make inappropriate comments.” Pike offered, and Lexa gladly joined him.

  
  
  
  


“Hey there! You must be the Woods girl. I was wondering if we’d see you in here. What can I get you, honey?” The dark-haired woman seemed friendly, but Lexa realized she didn’t know what everyone drank.

  
  
  
  


“Two pitchers of the red stuff, Alie. I’m buying tonight.” Charles piped in and gave Lexa a smile.

  
  
  
  


“Thanks.”

  
  
  
  


“Don’t mention it, we take turns every month. Raven doesn’t mean it maliciously and I hope she didn’t make you uncomfortable. She’s one of the smartest people I’ve met, and there’s absolutely nothing that Rae can’t build or fix. Poor kid took a major hit from an IED in Afghanistan, lost a leg and has a metal plate in her noggin. Makes her a bit... goofy. She takes getting used to, but you’ll never find a more loyal friend. Raven would do anything for her family. Even if it cost her another leg and her family would do the same for her, without hesitation.” Pike grinned as he spoke of the pilot. And she saw that he cared deeply for Raven. 

  
  
  
  


Lexa respected being willing to sacrifice for a family. She’d do the same for Octavia and Bellamy. Well, Bellamy. It made Lexa long to have that again. To have a family with Octavia. She could even picture them in Sanctum. Their kids might have played with Aden. But it was too late for that now.

  
  
  
  


“Does she have family in Sanctum?”

  
  
  
  


“Her parents died in an airplane crash when she was ten. Raven was terrified of aircraft for a year. She couldn’t even see one in the sky without having a panic attack. It took the entire town to get her through it, and we were so fucking proud when she joined the Air Force. Now she’s the best damned pilot in the US, and you can look it up.” Charles stopped and gave Alie a nod when she handed them two pitchers. 

  
  
  
  


“When I say family, I mean us. The people of Sanctum. That includes you now, kid. I know it’s not the traditional family, but it’s stronger than any family I’ve been a part of. We all have our quirks. Hell, look no further than Jake’s hair if you aren’t certain. Sun my ass.” Pike continued and Lexa knew he meant every word. 

  
  
  
  


“Thank you, Charles.” Lexa smiled wider than she had in months.

  
  
  
  
  


“For what?” Charles asked as they set down the pitchers.

  
  
  
  


“Making me feel at home.” The brunette met his eyes and was met with a solid pat on the back.

  
  
  
  


“You are home, Lexa. You’re one of us now."

  
  
  


That was all it took to know the truth. She was welcome here. Within a few minutes of meeting her, she was family. And it was mutual with everyone she met so far. They were different from what she could find in DC, but it felt… like a perfect fit. She came to the right place. Sanctum was home.

  
  
  
  
  
  


*********************************

Present

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lexa looked out across her land in a mixture of remorse and relief. They had a plan. Well, kind of. Give the Feds one last chance to act, then take matters into their own hands. No matter what happened, this would not be a happy ending. Either way, people will suffer. The innocent above all.

  
  
  
  


Aden was innocent, yet he was at the center of this mess. He wasn’t the only one dragged into this war. The people of Sanctum were magnificent people. Loving. Many of the cult members were kind people once. Weren’t they victims too? 

  
  
  
  


“What’s on your mind, kid?” Charles asked as he handed the brunette a cold beer and Lexa gulped hard.

  
  
  
  


“When I was being tortured, I saw John Murphy, Russell Lightbourne and two brutes. But they weren’t the ones that kidnapped me.” Lexa took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she spoke again. “I saw them, Charles. Both of them. Their car broke down on the fifteen southbound and I stopped to help them.”

  
  
  
  


“Did they say anything to you?” Pike was holding his breath, waiting for her answer. He missed them as much as everyone else.

  
  
  
  


“Everything was… so strange. The moment I walked towards their car, nothing was... real.” Lexa shook her head, embarrassed to tell her friend of the incredibly strange trip she was on while she was missing. 

  
  
  
  


Lexa partied regularly when she was in highschool and college. Octavia was a party girl and God, they had a blast each time. Lexa could hold her own in drinking games and handled Monty’s spiked donuts moderately well. But this was different. Nothing made logical sense. She knew fully that what she was seeing was not what was happening. But it was SO REAL. 

  
  
  
  


“The Lightbourne family calls it Bliss, they started using just before they kidnapped Clarke. It can be ingested or smoked. The Family prefer to use it in a gas form. Grenades or bullets that make it airborne on impact and it takes effect in seconds. We know it causes severe hallucinations. Russell uses it to bring non-believers to god. It’s incredibly addictive. Clarke was sick for weeks after they released her.” Charles wasn’t telling her anything new, she’d pulled over plenty of Primes that were on Bliss. She just didn’t realize what it did until now.

  
  
  
  


“I’ve never felt so confused before. I felt like I was floating and there were animals singing to me. It’s totally fucked up.” Lexa shook herself, trying to make sense of what she saw.

  
  
  
  


“You’re very lucky, Lex. Nearly everyone that’s taken Bliss, lose themselves forever. Those two poor girls are the perfect example of that.” Charles let out a deep sigh and looked out across the land. 

  
  
  
  


“Should I tell Indra and Clarke?” Lexa asked after several gulps of her beer.

  
  
  
  


Did she want to tell Clarke? They were just starting something and this might set them back. In fact, it could be the end. They were there long before Lexa. If Clarke and Aden are happy, that’s all that matters.

  
  
  
  


“I don’t know, Lex. It might just make them hurt more than they already do. What kind of religion rips families apart like that?” Charles shook his head in disgust. So many lost, and for what? A narcissist. 

  
  
  
  


None of it made sense. Lexa saw nothing in her time with Russell’s people to make her interested in following him. Did he torture all of their followers? Drug them all? She had to admit that it was confusing, but not enough to believe that shit.

  
  
  
  


“A cult.” Lexa closed her eyes tightly and considered whether to tell Clarke. 

  
  
  
  


She didn’t want to keep anything from the blonde, but she also didn’t want to see her in pain. Clarke never wanted to discuss it, and anytime the subject came up the blonde would suddenly have to leave. She loved them so much and losing them nearly destroyed her. It was part of why Clarke was terrified to move forward with Lexa. It would be wrong not to tell the blonde the truth, regardless of how painful it might be for her. Clarke had a right to know they were alive.

  
  
  
  


“Hey, look at me Lex. You won’t lose Clarke and Aden, no matter what. We will get these motherfuckers, I promise.” Pike knew what she was thinking. He always knew and always made her feel better.

  
  
  
  


“I know. I’m just having a hard time deciding who the bad guys are in this. After a few more days on that Bliss, I might be as confused as they are.” Lexa ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. Twelve.

  
  
  
  


The soldier in her wanted to demand that they are the ally or the enemy. She learned that in combat. Terrorists don’t care if you’re a child, they will still use you to defeat the enemy. It’s not the child’s fault a madman strapped a bomb to their chests. They are victims too. No. Don’t look at the gray in between. It makes you hesitate. Twelve. Don’t forget them.

  
  
  
  
  


“They’re terrorists, Lex. Just like the ones we fought overseas. You know, and I do that there’s no way to reconcile that kind of indoctrination.” Pike sighed again and fiddled with the cigar in his hand for a few moments. 

  
  
  
  


“My last tour, my unit escorted an asset out of a bazaar. We thought it was a cake assignment. Merchants, women and children all around us. The US wasn’t accustomed to terror warfare. We still believed that there were rules that everyone followed in war. My pop called me an idiot. He served in ‘Nam. But I had this idea that because we were the good guys, they wanted our help. A boy, maybe Aden’s age, asked if I had chocolate. I didn’t hesitate. By the time I realized what was happening, it was too late. Seven outstanding soldiers died that day. All because I wanted to give chocolate to a little boy.” Charles offered and Lexa took a deep breath. Their stories were the same, just different numbers.

  
  
  
  


“Twelve. That’s my number.”

  
  
  
  


“They’re evil, Lex. Only an evil creature would turn children into weapons. A man or woman shouldn’t have to fear doing something kind. That’s how they destroy us.” Pike gave her a sad smile.

  
  
  
  


“How do I explain that to them?”

  
  
  
  


“Indra will understand, she was there that day. It’s why Indra and I agreed to move to Sanctum. Jake promised us we would find our old selves if we lived here, and he was right. This place healed us, and I think it healed you too.”

  
  
  
  


“It did, but I’m afraid that I might lose myself again by the end of this. If I lose them...” Lexa stared into space, feeling more afraid than she could ever remember.

  
  
  
  


What if she lost Clarke or Aden? They fit so well together. They were on the brink of being a proper family. What if she lost any of their family? Lexa was certain that she would never recover from that. These people were a part of her now.

  
  
  
  


“You won’t. Because you have a family here, that will help you through this. You will never lose us and we will fight like hell to keep you, you.” Pike set a hand on her shoulder and met her eyes as he spoke.

  
  
  
  
  


“Who will fight for Madi and Gaia?” 

  
  
  
  


Lexa didn’t know them. The only time she had seen them was when they tricked her into helping them. But she knew what they meant to the people she loved the most. It didn’t matter that Gaia might stand between her and Clarke if she came home. And Madi. She was Aden’s age when Gaia left Clarke for the Lightbourne Family. She had no choice in this, but now Madi was helping her mother kidnap a Deputy Sheriff.

  
  
  
  


“We will. They’re family, not Russell’s. If we can save them, we will. It took time for Clarke to come back. We have to try with them too.” Charles had a determined look on his face, and Lexa hoped they weren’t lost. She couldn’t bear to see Indra and Griffins lose them.

  
  
  
  


*********************************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Walk Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> TW: There is violence, but nothing graphic.

“Commander Woods. It’s great to see you again!” Diyoza exclaimed when she spotted the brunette and gave her a firm hug.

  
  
  
  


“You too, Char. How’s life as a Fed?” Lexa grinned at her fellow SEAL turned US Marshal.

  
  
  
  


Charmaine Diyoza was on her team for several missions and was one of the best soldiers Lexa worked alongside. Knowing she was here to help bring Russell in made the brunette feel certain this would work. Diyoza was a force to reckon with in the field.

  
  
  
  


“Ah, ya know. Same shit, better pay. I want you to know, I requested this assignment when I heard they took you. No one hurts my family without getting an ass beating.”

  
  
  
  


“I appreciate it, Diyoza. I feel a hell of a lot better knowing that you’re with us on this.” 

  
  
  
  


“I always have your back, Lex. Who’s the hot blonde?” Diyoza gave her a knowing smirk and gestured to someone behind Lexa. Clarke looked panicked, and the brunette rushed towards her without a further word to her friend.

  
  
  
  


“Clarke, are you okay?”

  
  
  
  


“Yeah. I... just wanted to see you before…” The blonde was frightened, not that Lexa could blame her. Clarke knew better than anyone how dangerous this mission could be. But the brunette refused to show her own misgivings in front of the doctor.

  
  
  
  


“It’s just an arrest. Shouldn’t take more than an hour, maybe two.” Lexa assured her and watery blue eyes met with her green.

  
  
  
  


“We both know that it won’t be that easy. He’s a monster, Lex. He turns people I love into monsters.” Clarke shook her head, trying to fight the tears and failing.

  
  
  
  


“Clarke, I promise you if we can get them back…” Clarke cut her off with a kiss, meeting her eyes as she pulled away.

  
  
  
  


“I want you back. I miss them so much, but don’t risk your life for them. I lost them years ago and I already grieved them. I can’t lose you, not you. It would kill me.” The blonde gave her a look of desperation and Lexa cupped her face, wiping Clarke’s tears with her thumbs.

  
  
  
  


“You won’t lose me. Never. I’m here for you and Aden, no matter what happens. We will arrest him and put an end to this, Clarke. You’ll never live in fear of him again.” The brunette wished she and the others weren’t in tactical gear. She knew it only made Clarke more concerned to see them prepared for a fight.

  
  
  
  


“Promise me you’ll come back to us, Lexa.” The blonde rested her forehead against Lexa’s, gazing deep into her green eyes.

  
  
  
  


“I promise, Clarke.” 

  
  
  
  


“They’ll use Bliss.”

  
  
  
  


“We will wear gas masks when we bring him in.” Lexa promised.

  
  
  
  


“Here. I know it sounds weird, but this always brought me luck.” Clarke removed the necklace around her neck and offered it to the brunette.

  
  
  
  


She recognized it as the one the blonde always wore. Silver chain with a charm in the shape of an infinity symbol. Clarke always said it was her lucky charm. Her grandmother gave it to her when she was in med school and died a few weeks later. The blonde wasn’t wearing it when Joseph Lightbourne kidnapped her. That was how Jake, Abby, and the others knew they took her. Her parents said the blonde only removed it before bed and never left home without it. 

  
  
  
  


“You should keep it, Clarke. You need it more than I do.”

  
  
  
  


“I’ll feel better knowing you have it when you face him. Please, just wear it.” The blonde gave her an obstinate look that brought a soft chuckle from Lexa.

  
  
  
  


“All right.” The brunette smiled as Clarke clasped the necklace around her neck. If it made the blonde feel at ease, she would gladly wear it.

  
  
  
  


“Woods! Wheels up in five!” Pike interjected.

  
  
  
  


“I have to go. I’ll call you as soon as it’s done.” Lexa placed a soft kiss on the blonde’s lips and Clarke nodded in agreement before the brunette joined the others.

  
  
  
  


“You make a cute couple.” Charmaine offered with a smile. 

  
  
  
  


“It’s still new, but it feels right. She has a son and I want us to be a family, Char. I know it’s only been a year and a half since O.” There was hesitation in Lexa’s voice. She wasn’t sure how her friend would react.

  
  
  
  


Diyoza knew Octavia, and they became fast friends when the two SEALs returned from overseas. They were kindred spirits. Tough women that never backed down. Lexa hoped that her old friend would accept her budding relationship and not see it as an affront to Octavia’s memory. The smile on Charmaine’s face suggested that she approved.

  
  
  
  


“I look forward to meeting her. How about I buy you both a few drinks after we take this fucker into custody? I’ve got loads of embarrassing stories to tell her.” Her friend smirked and then patted Lexa on the back. “I’m happy for you, Lex. I know O is at peace knowing you’ve found someone special.”

  
  
  
  


Diyoza’s reply brought a sense of calm over the brunette. Bellamy already gave Lexa and Clarke his blessing. He met her several months ago while visiting her. Knowing that Charmaine supported them too, just solidified that she and Clarke were destined. She loved Octavia like a sister and wouldn’t give her blessing lightly. 

  
  
  
  


“Thank you, Char. I know Clarke will love you.” 

  
  
  
  


She followed the team to the choppers. They had three aircraft to transport the team to and from the compound. They had Diyoza, Charles, Indra, Lexa and six soldiers as escort. They hoped they wouldn’t need the firepower, but knowing Russell, they were in for a fight.

  
  
  
  


Lexa spent the helicopter ride in silence. Listening to Diyoza’s plan for extraction for the twelfth time. Diyoza was an excellent SEAL, and they had done these types of missions together dozens of times. She knew that they would succeed, especially with him only having two guards. This should be an easy extraction.

  
  
  
  


“Holy shit. Look at that!” The pilot exclaimed as they neared the compound, and Lexa looked down to find a small army.

  
  
  
  


“What the hell? My contact in Hope County said there were only two men with him.” Diyoza frowned and Indra shook her head in frustration.

  
  
  
  


“I’ve been trying to tell your department that the Hope County Sheriff is in on this. That’s half the reason Russell’s gotten so out of control. We should come back with reinforcements.” Indra suggested.

  
  
  
  


“This might be our only chance. We know that he’s here, if we turn back now we may never see him again. We stick to the plan. Everyone keep your cool, I don’t want this turning into a bloodbath. We get Lightbourne on the chopper and get the hell out.” Diyoza instructed and received nods of understanding from the others as the chopper landed.

  
  
  
  


The walk from the helicopter to the door of the church was only fifty feet. But it felt like fifty miles. Russell’s followers surrounded them on every side. All of them were armed and ready to attack. The air was thick with anticipation. This could go sideways quickly.

  
  
  
  


As soon as they reached the door, Lexa took a calming breath. A silent mantra repeated in her mind. Get back to Clarke and Aden, no matter what. Don’t let these assholes get the drop on you. Lexa and Charmaine exchanged nods. They were at the point of no return.

  
  
  
  


The doors opened, and they found the church filled with followers. Russell was at the front of the church, preaching about the end of days. She knew that he spotted them when they entered, but he acted as if they weren’t even there. Agitation filled the faces of their team. All but Diyoza, who knew a wrong tone of voice could mean death. Lexa hoped her comrades didn’t have itchy trigger fingers.

  
  
  
  


“And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him.” Russell looked Lexa in the eyes and smiled widely. “God won’t let you take me. Walk away, Deputy. Go home to Clarke and the boy.”

  
  
  
  


“Russell Lightbourne. You are under arrest for kidnapping a law enforcement officer. You have the right…” Diyoza went over his rights while she handcuffed the cult leader. 

  
  
  
  


But Russell kept his eyes locked on Lexa. He wanted her to act out of anger. Russell wanted this to be a bloodbath. The brunette refused to give this bastard the satisfaction. She only hoped that the others on the team remained calm. She could see anxiety in their faces. If Russell’s Family attacked, the chances of surviving were minimal.

  
  
  
  


“Let’s move.” Charmaine ordered and pushed Russell towards the door.

  
  
  
  


“Sometimes the best thing a person can do is walk away, Deputy. Last chance.” He said as they passed Lexa. 

  
  
  
  


“Shut the fuck up and walk to the chopper!” The brunette barked, trying not to show her unease on her face. They exited the church and Russell’s armed followers raised their guns. Shit!

  
  
  
  


“Tell you men to stand down, Mr. Lightbourne.” Diyoza said, still pushing him towards the chopper.

  
  
  
  


“God won’t let you take me, I am his chosen one.” 

  
  
  
  


They needed to get him out of here, and fast. His people began surging forward, prepared to open fire. Sensing this, the team walked faster to the helicopter. Diyoza shoved Russell into the first chopper.

  
  
  
  


“Get us the hell out of here.” Charmaine ordered as soon as Lexa was aboard, and the aircraft began its ascent into the air.

  
  
  
  


They were only four or five feet above ground when the Family rushed the choppers. Then all hell broke loose. Followers latched themselves onto the landing skids, trying to pull the helicopter downwards. Lexa kicked at a man trying to climb aboard, Charles and Diyoza were doing the same.

  
  
  
  


“Go! Before they bring us down!” Lexa shouted and only a few seconds later, someone opened fire. 

  
  
  
  


Bullets clanged against the aircraft from below. Alarms from the chopper started wailing. Charles kicked the last stow away off the landing skids. The brunette let out a sigh of relief as they watched him plummet to the ground. Sitting across from Lexa sat Russell with a victorious smile on his face.

  
  
  
  


“You should have walked away, Deputy Woods. You will not have your wrath today. God won’t let you take me.”

  
  
  
  


BOOM. The helicopter behind them exploded, the force nearly causing their own pilot to lose control. Lexa’s breath hitched. Indra was on that chopper. BOOM. The third helicopter burst into flames and spun wildly through the air. Everyone was shouting orders at the pilot at once. Panic coursed through her as she looked below, finding three projectiles headed their way. 

  
  
  
  


“They have fucking rocket launchers! Get us the fuck out of…”

  
  
  
  


BOOM. The squealing of the cockpit alarms came to the forefront of Lexa’s senses. They were spinning out of control as the aircraft descended. The pilot was scrambling to prevent the crash, but it was no use. 

  
  
  
  


“Brace for impact!”

  
  
  
  


The chopper spiraled through the air. The blades clipping nearby trees as they fell towards land. Lexa took a deep breath to prepare for the impact. They had not gained much altitude. If they were lucky, they might survive this. BOOM. The helicopter came to an abrupt stop. The force knocking them unconscious.

  
  
  
  


Crackling sounds surrounded her, accompanied by the smell of gasoline. Lexa looked around her, finding herself dangling upside down. Charles and Diyoza were unconscious, their arms hanging over their heads. She felt dizzy when she looked across from her. Russell was missing. 

  
  
  
  


A woman’s voice called to her. Begging for someone to answer. It was Diyoza’s people, wanting a status report. She had to call for backup. Lexa stretched to grab her headset, which was dangling by the cord just past arm’s reach. Her fingers wrapped around the cord and pulled it towards her.

  
  
  
  


“You’re wasting your time, Deputy.” Russell’s voice called her attention. He knelt on the ground, smiling up at her triumphantly as he grabbed the headset. He had blood trickling down the side of his face, but looked otherwise unharmed.

  
  
  
  


“Diyoza, do you copy? Anyone, please!” The woman begged over the radio.

  
  
  
  


“Everything is under control, my child. No need to send anyone.” The man said into the mic and grinned wickedly at the brunette.

  
  
  
  


“Blessings be to you, Father.” The woman replied, causing Lexa’s eyes to widen. 

  
  
  
  


“I told you God wouldn’t let you take me.” He smirked and removed the brunette’s gas mask. Behind him came the sounds of approaching vehicles. 

  
  
  
  


“Father!” They shouted.

  
  
  
  


“I am safe, my children. God has shielded me from my enemies.” Russell stepped out of the helicopter to address his followers and the brunette jumped to action.

  
  
  
  


Lexa struggled to break free from her safety belt as vapor filled the surrounding air. Her knife cut through the straps and her body hit the roof of the chopper below her. It made her aware of her injuries, but there was no time for that now. 

  
  
  
  


She held her breath as she fought to release her comrades. The pilot was already dead. The jolt knocked out Charles and Diyoza. There was no way she could carry them out of here. Not with them surrounded. Lexa quickly ran through her options.

  
  
  
  


“Go, kid. While you still have time.” Pike’s voice was scratchy as he stirred and handed her his gas mask. “Pretty sure my leg is broken and you can’t carry us. Go, I know you’ll come back for us.”

  
  
  
  


“We will guide them on the path to righteousness, my children.” Russell continued to preach, certain he had won.

  
  
  
  


“Go, Lex! Bring hell down on these fuckers.” Charles insisted and Lexa gave him a nod, then crawled out of the chopper. 

  
  
  
  


The Family was concentrating on Russell on the opposite side of the crash. The brunette ducked behind a tree and took a deep breath. Go. Find help. They have time. Diyoza and Pike are some of the toughest people she knew. They will fight for as long as they can. Lexa stayed as low as possible, trying to avoid being seen as she moved through the forest. She was just out of their vision when shouts filled the air.

  
  
  
  


“Find the Deputy! I want her ALIVE!!” Russell shouted.

  
  
  
  


That was all it took for her to break into a sprint. The gas mask made it hard to breathe and see. Her vision was foggy, but she didn’t let that hold her back. She couldn’t risk removing the mask until she was out of range of the Bliss. 

  
  
  
  


Lexa felt a sting in her shoulder. She ignored the pain, and it spurred her to run faster. The brunette ran until her lungs burned and her muscles shook, yet kept running. They couldn’t catch her. She had to get back to Clarke and Aden.

  
  
  
  


She ran until she came to the side of a cliff. Below her was a river, and she knew it was her best option for escape. Lexa didn’t hesitate, she was over the edge in seconds. Using all her effort to keep her body in diving formation. It was the only way to survive the drop.

  
  
  
  


The impact was bone crushing, and she fought the urge to pass out. The river rushed all around her, white capped waves sending her hurtling through the water. Lexa did her best to avoid hitting the rocks and boulders as she let the current take her body. The voices grew more distant, only the sound of the rushing river filled her senses.

  
  
  
  


She was free. Now she just had to get back home and get the cavalry. They would take these bastards down and free their friends. She couldn’t trust the Feds. It was Diyoza’s people that Russell spoke to. Lexa made her way onto the shore, realizing she was still in Hope County. This was his domain, and she had to get to Sanctum.

  
  
  
  


POP. Gas filled the air, and Lexa realized she lost her mask when she hit the river. Lexa held her breath. POP. POP. POP. More gas filled the air. She couldn’t see where she was going, only that she was running. 

  
  
  
  


Then the ground turned soft. Her legs refused to move. Everything around her looked different. She wasn’t in the forest any longer. Or was she? Shit, it’s the Bliss. Don’t give into it. Don’t trust your eyes. Her vision faded and her head spun. Too much gas. Then everything went black.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave it there. Next chapter is in the editing stage and will be up tomorrow at the latest.


	7. Madi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day. 😁  
> The POV changes to Madi in this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Eight Years Ago**

**Madi POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


“No. No way am I letting you take my daughter!” Clarke insisted angrily. 

  
  
  
  


Was this happening? Was mom going to take me away? Why? How? Clarke promised. But the lady with a badge said she had to leave. Said Clarke wasn’t her actual mother. Mom made little sense anymore. She hadn’t for a while now. Clarke was her mom. Why didn’t they understand that?

  
  
  
  


“You mean MY daughter, Clarke.” Gaia bit back. She was steady on her feet for once, but it wouldn’t stay that way. Mom always got weird, especially with her friends around.

  
  
  
  


“That’s bullshit, and you know it! You want to leave me to join a fucking cult, go for it. Good fucking riddance! But you are NOT taking Madi!” Clarke was fighting for her, she would stop them. Mama won’t let them take her away.

  
  
  
  


“She is MY child, not yours. You’ll lose if you take me to court, so stop being so fucking pathetic!” 

  
  
  
  


Mom wasn’t always like this. They used to be happy. They smiled, belted out songs together, using hairbrushes as microphones, danced until they were out of breath. But that stopped when mom met new people. Clarke and Madi would go days without seeing her. When they did, she was sick or acted strangely. And Madi didn’t like her friends. There was something wrong about them.

  
  
  
  


“They are drug addicts, Gaia! You can’t take a child to live with them!” Clarke insisted. 

  
  
  
  


She won’t let mom take me. I know she won’t. Why aren’t Gramma Indra and Abby helping her? They know I want to stay with Clarke. Why don’t they tell the lady that? Don’t they want me to stay?

  
  
  
  


“They are believers, not addicts, Clarke.” Gaia retorted, only confusing Madi more.

  
  
  
  


Mom always said she was talking to the Father. Or sometimes God. But Madi saw no one. She just saw mom talking to air. Watched her ramble incoherently for hours, only to spend the next morning sick. You had to be careful then. Mom would yell for no reason when she felt bad.

  
  
  
  


“You’re hardly at home. You vomit and suffer from cold sweats every time you are. When you aren’t sick, you’re talking to people that aren’t there. Madi sees that shit, Gaia and it scares her!” Clarke demanded. Yes, she’s right. Mom is scary. Why won’t they listen to her?

  
  
  
  


“She will understand once she’s away from YOU!” Gaia sneered and Clarke turned to Gramma Indra, who looked defeated. Broken. All these grown-ups in uniform and none of them are helping Clarke and Madi. Why not?

  
  
  
  


“Indra, I’m begging you, don’t let her take Madi!” The blonde had tears streaming, drawing lines down her face. But no one listened to her.

  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry, Clarke. The law and Child Services are on her side, though it makes me sick.” Indra looked torn between wanting to cry and wanting to hurt someone. But she’s the Sheriff. Why won’t the other police listen?

  
  
  
  


“Fuck the law, I’m her MOTHER!” Clarke looked broken, cornered. But Indra just gulped, fighting back tears of her own.

  
  
  
  


“I agree, Clarke, and I will fight like hell to get you custody.”

  
  
  
  


“No! She CANNOT leave here with Madi! Mom, please.” Clarke begged Gramma Abby, who wasn’t holding her tears back. She’s the mayor, they have to listen to her!

  
  
  
  


“We’ll get her back, baby. I promise.”

  
  
  
  


“Let’s go, Gaia. The Father is waiting for us.” The mean woman barked. She was always grumpy, but mom said Madi had to listen to her.

  
  
  
  


“You bitch! I don’t know what kind of Sheriff you are, but you should be ashamed of yourself!” Clarke was inches from the other Sheriff’s face, but it didn’t phase her.

  
  
  
  


“I’m only protecting Gaia’s daughter.” The grumpy woman replied.

  
  
  
  


“She’s MY daughter too! Gaia has barely been around in the last year and when she is, she’s high! How is giving her custody protecting Madi?” Clarke argued, but it was no use. Madi understood that now. No one was listening.

  
  
  
  


“Gaia is the one who legally adopted her. Your name wasn’t even on the application.”

  
  
  
  


“Because the state wouldn’t award us both parental rights!” The blonde wasn’t giving up, neither should Madi.

  
  
  
  


“Time to go, Madi.” Gaia smiled, but it was fake. 

  
  
  
  


“No! I want to stay with Clarke!” Madi shook her head and hugged Clarke tightly.

  
  
  
  


“It’s not up to you and it’s not up to Clarke.” Mom countered with a dispassionate tone.

  
  
  
  


“I said NO! Please don’t let them take me, mama.” The girl shouted and looked up at Clarke with pleading eyes. The blonde knelt down and cupped her chin.

  
  
  
  


“Look at me, Madi. I will do everything in my power to bring you home. I love you so much, baby. I’ll get you back soon, I promise.” Clarke meant it. She would be home soon. This was just temporary, like last time.

  
  
  
  


“You shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep, Ms. Griffin.” The grumpy lady added and received a death glare from the blonde before she shifted her gaze to Madi.

  
  
  
  


“I love you, Madi. Never forget that, no matter what they tell you.” Clarke kissed her forehead, trying to be strong, though her heartbreak was clear.

  
  
  
  


“I love you too, Clarke.”

  
  
  
  


“Ok, that’s enough. Let’s go.” The grumpy lady made a motion and the other officers pull them apart.

  
  
  
  


“Gaia! If you do this, you are no longer my daughter. Madi will always be my grandchild, but you are not my family. If you take Madi away from Clarke to live with those beasts, you are dead to me.” Indra glared at her daughter, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was her new friends.

  
  
  
  


“Goodbye, mother.” Gaia picked up Madi and got into the police cruiser. She looked out of the back window as they pulled out of the driveway. Praying this was a frightful dream. That’s it. It’s a nightmare. Clarke would never let them take me.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**************************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Present**

**Madi POV**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lexa blinked slowly as she woke. She looked around the room in confusion. Gradually, the Deputy became aware of her situation. The brunette struggled against the handcuffs keeping her on the bed. A wave of nausea came over her, and she wretched. Good. She was coming down from the Bliss.

  
  
  
  


“Do you love Clarke?” Madi asked, and the brunette opened her eyes, finding the teen standing over her. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Yes.” Lexa answered immediately and the girl’s blue eyes gazed deep into green. She was telling the truth. Lexa loved Clarke, and the necklace she wore proved the blonde loved her too.

  
  
  
  


“They wouldn’t let them both adopt me. Only one of them could be my legal parent.” Madi gulped, remembering the tears in Clarke’s eyes when her mother tore their family apart.

  
  
  
  


“I know, Clarke told me. She misses you so much, Madi.” Lexa’s voice was calm, sincere.

  
  
  
  


“I miss her too. I didn’t want to come here with my mom.” Madi sighed. The confusion was overwhelming whenever she thought about the blonde. “The Father said Clarke doesn’t want me anymore, now she that she has Aden.”

  
  
  
  


“That’s not true. She loves you so much and wants you to be home with her.” Lexa shook her head, careful to maintain eye contact as she spoke. 

  
  
  
  


But it didn’t matter if Clarke still wanted Madi back. The Father would never let her go. Even if he did, it wouldn’t be the same as before. Too much time had passed. Madi had crossed too many lines. If Clarke knew the things she did at Russell’s behest, she would never love her.

  
  
  
  


“It’s too late for that.”

  
  
  
  


“No, it isn’t. If you let me…” Lexa stopped when Madi abruptly unlocked her handcuffs.

  
  
  
  


“Two miles southeast. You’ll find an ATV under some branches, ten paces east of the river.” She walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a black duffle bag. 

  
  
  
  


She set it on the bed next to Lexa. Inside was a kevlar vest, combat knife and a handgun. The brunette looked at her in confusion. Likely wondering if this was a trick, uncertain if she was truly letting Lexa walk away. She wasn’t as gullible as the others. 

  
  
  
  


Unfortunately, that might make her less willing to accept Madi’s help. She drugged and kidnapped Lexa, twice. The last time was to protect Lexa, but she had no way of knowing that. It was good to be distrustful, especially with the Lightbourne Family. And Madi was a Lightbourne.

  
  
  
  


“They know you didn’t make it back to Sanctum. Father thinks you headed west to the county line. They set up roadblocks and they are checking every vehicle. Go east and cut through the forest, no streets.” Madi instructed and noted the skepticism on the brunette’s face. 

  
  
  
  


It was a longer trip, but it was the safest route for her to take. The girl only hoped that Lexa would trust her enough to listen. If she didn’t, Russell and the others would use her to get to Clarke. Madi couldn’t let that happen.

  
  
  
  


“You didn’t tell them you found me?” Lexa raised an eyebrow, and the girl shook her head.

  
  
  
  


“She loves you. You wouldn’t have that if she didn’t.” Madi gestured towards the necklace around Lexa’s neck. “Tell Clarke I love her and I’m sorry.”

  
  
  
  


“You can tell her yourself, Madi. Come with me.” It was almost laughable, how determined Lexa was. She did not understand what she was up against.

  
  
  
  


“I can’t. If I do, they will kill you.” Madi couldn’t let that happen. Clarke had suffered so much already.

  
  
  
  


“You don’t know that.”

  
  
  
  


But she did. Russell let no one go once he had them. The only way out of the Family was death. He would never stop coming for her, and he had too many believers in positions of power. Lexa didn’t realize how far this went. 

  
  
  
  


She didn’t know what Russell had planned. He promised that he would try to save Clarke. But if Madi ran, he would kill the blonde and Lexa. Then he would take Aden. Madi couldn’t let her little brother share the same fate as her. Let him be a kid.

  
  
  
  


“Yes, I do. If I go missing, they will burn Sanctum to the ground to get me back. They’ll kill anyone that stands in their way. Clarke loves you and I don’t want her to lose you too.” Madi gave the Deputy a grim look and found her as stubborn as her blonde mother.

  
  
  
  


“I’ll protect you, Madi.” Lexa frowned when Madi shook her head.

  
  
  
  


“You can’t. He has too many followers. They’re everywhere. In Sanctum, too, they tell him everything.”

  
  
  
  


“I won’t leave you.” She believed the Deputy meant it, but it was too dangerous. Madi had to protect Clarke and Aden. Lexa was her best option for that.

  
  
  
  


“You don’t have a choice, not if you want to protect Clarke and Aden. They will attack Sanctum soon. Listen.” Madi pointed to the television in the room and Lexa gasped.

  
  
  
  


They had Gramma Indra, Charles and another woman to tied to chairs looking bloodied. Behind them stood Russell, John, Gaia and Anya. Russell was blathering on about leading them to salvation, like always. Once they shed their wicked ways, they will understand. 

  
  
  
  


She’d heard it countless times before. It was always the same with every non-believer. Show them the path, make them confess. Madi tried to believe at first. She thought if she did, her mom wouldn’t seem so scary. So she tried to accept that Russell’s message was true. Most times she did... until she thought of Clarke. 

  
  
  
  


Clarke fought it when Joseph brought her to the compound a few months after they joined the family. They let her see Clarke, and Madi had never been so happy. But they kept her drugged. It wasn't Clarke, though she tried. The blonde told Madi to keep fighting it, but it was so hard sometimes. Especially when her mom was around. If Gaia thought Madi was wandering from the path, she gave her Bliss to set her right.

  
  
  
  


“He will send them to my mom for adjustment protocol. She’ll give them Bliss until they accept Russell as their Father. After that, they will go to John for confession. Then Anya will recondition them to fight for the Family. Once Russell is certain they believe, he’ll send them home.” Madi informed her and Lexa took a moment to think, making the girl inhale nervously. 

  
  
  
  


She knew it was confusing for the brunette. Madi grew accustomed to Bliss, Lexa wasn’t. It made everything… fuzzy. The brunette was probably wondering if she was losing her mind. Madi knew what that felt like, but Lexa had to run. Russell couldn’t get his hands on her or he would use Lexa to hurt Clarke.

  
  
  
  


“How long will that take?” The brunette asked, and Madi shrugged. 

  
  
  
  


There were no guidelines when Bliss was involved. Some were hooked right away, others took time. After two encounters, she knew Lexa was a fighter. But they always broke down. Almost all of them.

  
  
  
  


“Days, weeks… eventually everyone turns. Everyone but Clarke. Father thinks if he can make you believe, you’ll bring her and Aden to him.” The girl explained, and Lexa shook her head in denial.

  
  
  
  


“That will never happen.”

  
  
  
  


Maybe the brunette was right. She seemed to be one of the strong ones, and Madi hoped she was. But it never lasts. How many fighting men and women had she watched lose themselves in the last eight years? Many were like Lexa. Soldiers. Anya took months to break, but she did.

  
  
  
  


“I hope you’re right. I don’t want them to wind up like me and mom.” Madi sighed and shook her head in frustration. 

  
  
  
  


If only she could go back in time. Make them put Clarke’s name on the adoption form, instead of her mom. Stop her mom the first time she took Bliss. Hide so her mom couldn’t have taken her. Anything just to go back. But that wasn’t how life worked. She couldn’t go back in time, but she could help Lexa.

  
  
  
  
  


“Go before the sermon is over. They’ll hunt you down once the Father finishes.” Madi stood and released the lock on the bunker. She had to keep Lexa focused. Get her back to Clarke safely.

  
  
  
  


“At least give me a way to contact you. Get a two-way radio, extensive range, and set it to channel eleven. Contact me there, so I know you’re safe.” The Deputy insisted, and Madi let out a deep sigh. This is probably the last chance you’ll get to tell her...

  
  
  
  


“Tell Clarke I miss her and I love her.”

  
  
  
  


“Look at me, Madi. I will stop all of this. I will bring you home and the four of us will be a family, I promise.” Lexa meant every word. Madi could tell that much. 

  
  
  
  
  


Just like Clarke meant it all those years ago. If only they could be a family. She would give anything for her REAL mom to hold her again. To tell her she was safe and everything would be all right. To meet her little brother. To get to know the brunette woman whom she knew truly loved Clarke and Aden. But it wasn’t possible.

  
  
  
  


“Go.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Frog Lady Inbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa rushes home and finds the enemy waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos/comments! 
> 
> TW: As the summary suggests, VIOLENCE WARNING.

One Month Ago

  
  
  
  
  


“Frog Lady, do you read me?” Aden’s voice came over the radio, a tinge of panic in his tone, and Lexa glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight, long past Aden’s bedtime, and that concerned the brunette.

  
  
  


“Loud and clear, Baby Bear.”

  
  
  


“Hostile contact at forward base.” The boy’s reply had Lexa on her feet and heading towards the front door in seconds. 

  
  
  


“Get to cover, Baby Bear. Frog Lady inbound.” The brunette instructed as she threw on a pair of sneakers and grabbed her shotgun.

  
  
  


“Copy, Frog Lady.” The boy replied. The Family was getting bolder with each passing month. Something big was coming. Everyone in Sanctum felt it, and Lexa feared that kidnapping Aden was their objective.

  
  
  


The brunette pulled her truck out of the drive and sped to the blonde’s home. There was a white truck parked out front with the black symbol of the Lightbourne Church on the door. Three greasy looking men stood on the lawn, facing down with an angry-looking Clarke. Relief flashed across the blonde’s face when she laid eyes on the brunette’s approaching vehicle. Lexa hopped out of the truck with her shotgun raised.

  
  
  


“You are trespassing on private property! Leave now or I will shoot!” The brunette demanded, and the men looked at each other in confusion.

  
  
  


“This doesn’t concern you, bitch! Back off or…” The man stopped when Lexa struck him hard across the face with the butt of her shotgun. He fell to the ground, and the brunette aimed her gun at his head.

  
  
  


“Take your friends and leave, or you’ll get a hole in the head.” Lexa glared down at him and the man’s face filled with terror. He knew she wasn’t bluffing. Good.

  
  
  


“You don’t scare us, bitch!” A second man asked, but before she could respond the other man piped in.

  
  
  


“Shut up and do what she says!” The first man shouted at his friends.

  
  
  


“But Atom…”

  
  
  


“Get in the fucking truck! She’ll do it, she’ll kill me!” Atom yelled more loudly and his friends obeyed Lexa’s instructions.

  
  
  


“Excellent choice, Atom. Don’t make the mistake of coming back here or you’ll be the first one I kill.” Lexa promised, and the man scrambled to his feet, then climbed in the truck. She watched them closely until the lights of the truck were out of view.

  
  
  


“Thank you.” Clarke threw her arms around the brunette as soon as they left, and Lexa shook her head.

  
  
  


“You don’t have to thank me, Clarke.”

  
  
  


“Yes, I do. You’ve been protecting us since we met and asked nothing in return.”

  
  
  


“I get regular cookie deliveries, that’s payment enough.” Lexa smirked, and the blonde rolled her eyes. Her cookies were so damned good and as promised, she sent them every week.

  
  
  


“I was about to ask you to go on a date with me, but if you prefer cookies…” Clarke teased and the brunette’s face lit up. 

  
  
  


“Yes. To both.” 

  
  
  


“YES!! I knew it!” Aden exclaimed, catching them both off guard. “Now that you’re finally dating, can Lexa move in with us?”

  
  
  


Aden had been pushing them to date for months. Every time Lexa took him fishing or hunting, he mentioned it. Mom likes you. She smiles when she thinks about you. And so on. A month ago, he blatantly told Clarke and Lexa that he was tired of waiting. They needed to just move in together so they could be a family. Maybe he was right.

  
  
  


“How about we get a midnight snack and go from there? I have some of Indra’s homemade ice cream in the freezer.” Lexa suggested, giving the blonde a wink, and the boy jumped around excitedly.

  
  
  


“Nice save, Deputy.” Clarke grinned, and the brunette shrugged.

  
  
  


“I have my moments, Doc. I have a feeling he isn't going to give up on this.” Lexa smirked and the blonde chuckled.

  
  


"I say we stay strong until you come home to packed bags. When that happens, it's checkmate."

  
  


"Deal." The brunette replied with a grin as she opened the door of her truck for the mother and son.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


******************************

  
  
  
  
  
  


Present

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The ATV was exactly where Madi said it would be. It verified that the girl sincerely wanted to help. That thought only made Lexa feel more guilty about leaving her behind. Madi was a victim and Lexa couldn’t save her. Not yet. But she will. For both Madi and Clarke.

  
  
  


The brunette took the teen’s advice and headed east to Killian County. She continued to avoid roadways once she made it to Sanctum, remembering Madi’s warning of spies. If there were spies in Sanctum, they would tell Russell if they spotted her. As she drove the ATV across farmland, the sounds of gunfire caught her attention and Lexa’s breath hitched. It was coming from Clarke’s house.

  
  
  


Lexa ditched her ride by a tree and approached on foot. She opened the duffle bag Madi gave her and smiled as she went through the contents. The teen either knew or suspected that Lexa would need surprise on her side. There was a homemade silencer and plenty of ammunition. The brunette stayed low, using the landscape as cover while she approached the enemy.

  
  
  


There were four trucks parked out front and she counted eight guards outside of Clarke’s house. Lexa watched them carefully as they made their rounds on the perimeter. The brunette waited until they spread out before making her move.

  
  
  


Lexa gripped the combat knife as her first victim neared her hiding spot. As he passed by, she buried the knife in his jugular and clapped her other hand over his mouth. The brunette dragged his body behind a tree and lowered him to the ground. 

  
  


She moved to the next man, and disposed of him in the same manner. Then the next and the next, sticking to the shadows for cover. The eighth guard let out his last breath and Lexa made her way to the trucks, puncturing the sidewall of each tire to prevent an escape. Then it was onto the house where she heard voices.

  
  


“Tell us where she is, and we’ll let you and the boy live.”

  
  


“Go fuck yourself!” The blonde bit back.

  
  


“Have it your way, bitch.” The other woman sneered and Clarke let out a painful cry. “Find the boy! He has to be here somewhere.”

  
  
  


“And the Doc?”

  
  
  


“She wants to die for her girlfriend, I’ll grant her wish. Find him!”

  
  


At that, Lexa made her move. She stepped into the living room and opened fire with the handgun Madi gave her. Four men, two expertly placed shots for each one. One in the head, one in the heart. The sound of their bodies crumpling on the floor caught the others’ attention, and their surprise made them open targets. They bloodied the blonde and her eyes went wide when she saw Lexa.

  
  


“Lexa!” Clarke shouted from the chair they tied her to, just as the mysterious woman met eyes with the brunette.

  
  


It was the woman she saw on the television in the bunker with Madi. Tall, with light brown hair and almond-shaped eyes. She was one of the main Lightbourne Family members, the one Madi called Anya and likely knew where they held her friends. The woman didn’t hesitate; she charged Lexa with a knife in each hand. The Deputy barely avoided the first two swipes of her opponent’s blades. The woman was fast and uninjured, unlike Lexa.

  
  


The Deputy blocked the next two strikes with more ease, willing the ache of her injuries to fade into the back of her mind. She landed a hard left knee to the woman’s gut and a right elbow to her jaw. The two hits stunned her enemy, and she staggered backwards, as Lexa went on the offense. One strike after another, with her knife and fist. The brunette landed a hard kick to her sternum and sent her crashing into a table. The force caused the Lightbourne follower to drop one knife and Lexa quickly kicked it towards Clarke.

  
  


“She’s here! The Deputy is here!” Anya shouted as she got to her feet and the brunette gave her a smirk.

  
  


“It’s just us now, Anya, the rest of your men are dead and you’re about to join them.” Lexa said as she stepped forward with two swift strikes and rage filled the other woman’s face.

  
  


“Your girlfriend will watch you die before I kill her and take her son.”

  
  


“Never going to happen, bitch!” Lexa growled and swung her blade at the other woman.

  
  


Anya blocked her strike and landed a hard right punch to the brunette’s jaw. Lexa side-stepped, narrowly avoiding the swipe of her knife, and used the momentum to sweep the other woman’s leg from under her. Anya landed with a thud and rolled to avoid Lexa’s next strike. 

  
  


A powerful kick to the brunette’s knee brought the Deputy to the ground. She rolled backwards to avoid Anya’s next blow, landing on her feet. The other woman attacked and Lexa spun around her. The brunette landed a solid right punch in Anya's face, breaking her nose.

  
  


“You fucking bitch!!” Anya cupped her hand over her bloody nose, giving Lexa time to reload her gun. 

  
  


The woman darted behind the kitchen counter to avoid the first two bullets, and maniacal laughter filled the air. Anya quickly launched from behind cover and dragged the body of her fallen comrade towards her. The woman opened fire with a gun she must have taken off the man’s body, and the brunette rushed to the blonde’s side. Lexa tackled the chair Clarke was in and covered her body with her own to block the bullets. Luckily, Anya was shooting blindly and missed her mark, giving Lexa a chance to pull the blonde behind the couch.

  
  


“Stay on the ground no matter what. Is Aden safe?” The brunette whispered and Clarke gave her a nod.

  
  


“We should have recruited you earlier, Deputy. You would have made a fine addition to our ranks.” 

  
  


“I don’t follow orders from psychopaths.” Lexa briefly glanced at Clarke, whose face was a mixture of relief and concern.

  
  


“Russell isn’t a psychopath, god has chosen him.” 

  
  


“Bullshit!”

  
  


“We can lead you on a better path, Deputy. Become a believer and we’ll let the three of you live happily ever after.” Anya offered, and the brunette scoffed. 

  
  


“You shouldn’t make false promises, Anya.” 

  
  


“How do you know my name? You and I haven’t met yet.”

  
  


“Your friends tried to call for help. Figured you were the one they called to.” Lexa deflected, refusing to betray Madi.

  
  


The sounds of approaching vehicles pulled her attention from the woman, and Lexa hoped it was the cavalry. If not, this would end badly. Footsteps rushed towards the house, followed by the shouts of familiar voices. Thank God.

  
  


“Clarke! Aden!” Jake shouted as he and Raven burst through the front door with rifles raised.

  
  


Anya must have realized she was out-gunned and outnumbered. There was a crash of breaking glass as the woman jumped through the kitchen window onto the porch. Raven and Jake opened fire in her direction as Anya scrambled for cover. Lexa moved to follow, but stopped when Jake shouted.

  
  
  


“Stay with Clarke! I’ve got this bitch.” The blonde man rushed out of the front door, laying down fire as he followed the enemy towards the vehicles. “I’ll teach you fuckers to mess with my family!” 

  
  
  


“I was so scared that I might not see you again. The Feds wouldn’t tell us anything. Then the Primes showed up and said you escaped.” Clarke’s voice shook as she threw her arms around her and buried her face in the brunette's neck.

  
  
  


“I’m okay, Clarke. They hurt you.” Lexa pulled back and gently stroked the blonde’s bruised face.

  
  
  


“Not as bad as you, Lex. What did they do to you?” Clarke asked, just as a fiery explosion erupted from the driveway.

  
  
  


“Dad!” Clarke screamed and rushed outside with the two veteran soldiers close behind.

  
  


Jake was on the ground, knocked down by the blast. Three of the four Lightbourne vehicles were ablaze, and Anya was nowhere in sight. Dammit! Jake coughed as Lexa dragged him away from the flames and shouted at Raven to move her SUV before it exploded too. The dark-haired woman was quick on her feet, despite one of them being a prosthetic. She had both her and Jake’s vehicles out of range before the fourth Lightbourne truck exploded.

  
  


“Jake, are you hurt?”

  
  


“Only my pride. The fucking bitch put a cloth in the gas tank and led me right to it.” Jake shook his head in embarrassment and then scanned the brunette’s face. “You look like shit, kid.”

  
  


“Then I look, how I feel.”

  
  
  


“What the hell happened? The Feds said you never made it to the compound, and they refused to tell us more.” Raven interjected with a confused look.

  
  


“The Family shot down our choppers. They have Charles and Indra and Marshal Diyoza. The Feds are in on it, or at least some of them are. Russell told them not to send backup after the crash.” Lexa explained and the pilot shook her head in frustration.

  
  


“Son of a bitch! I knew they had government spies, and everyone said I was off my meds.”

  
  
  


“Mom! Lexa!” Aden practically tackled them both and Lexa let out a painful groan. “I knew they wouldn’t get you! I told mom you’re too tough to die.”

  
  
  


“Something like that. You okay, buddy?”

  
  
  


“Yep. I hid in the shed, behind the fake wall, like you told me to. They walked past me and never saw me.” The boy smiled proudly up at the brunette and hugged her more tightly.

  
  
  


“Well done, kid.” Lexa grimaced painfully. The adrenaline was wearing off, causing her injuries to ache.

  
  
  


“Let’s go to the barn so I can patch you up.” Clarke suggested and wrapped an arm around the brunette’s waist. 

  
  
  


“Hey buddy, why don’t we head to Lexa’s house? She’s having a sleepover tonight and you’re invited.” Raven offered, reminding the brunette of the mess and bodies inside. Shit. He definitely can’t stay here tonight.

  
  
  


“Really?”

  
  
  


“Yep. Your mom and I will be there once she does her doctor stuff. Ok?” Lexa raised an eyebrow, while Clarke silently thanked Raven for thinking ahead. The blonde led Lexa towards the enormous red building at the end of the drive.

  
  
  


Lexa had never been inside the barn, though she knew it served as the town infirmary. Clarke converted it for office visits, though she rarely used it. Most of her work was mobile, so her patients didn’t need to leave their homes. The barn looked like a small clinic with examination tables and what looked like a small x-ray in the back. 

  
  
  


“No acting tough, Lex. If you’re hurt somewhere, you tell me.” Clarke gave her a stern look, and the brunette chuckled.

  
  
  


“I was in a helicopter crash, then jumped off a cliff. Everything hurts, Clarke.” Lexa replied candidly, as Clarke carefully removed her kevlar vest and bloodstained uniform. What they found once Lexa’s shirt was off, surprised them both.

  
  
  


“Did you see a doctor before you came home?” The blonde asked with a furrowed brow as she scanned her injuries.

  
  
  


There were several bandages over her torso that the brunette was unaware of until now. Many of them needed replacing. The fight with Anya caused some of her wounds to bleed, but she was otherwise patched up. The brunette ran through her memories of the day. She remembered her head bleeding after the crash and the sting of the bullet as she ran. But who…

  
  
  


“Madi. She must have done it while I was out.” Lexa’s answer caused the blonde to let out a gasp and her eyes went wide.

  
  
  


“You saw her again?” Clarke asked, and the brunette nodded.

  
  
  


“She helped me escape, Clarke. I wanted her to come with me, but…” Lexa gulped and looked at the ground. She let Madi down. She should have demanded that the teen come with her. The blonde lifted her chin and met her eyes.

  
  
  


“It was too dangerous. They would have hunted you down and killed anyone that stood in their way.” Clarke let out a sigh, likely feeling she let Madi down. 

  
  
  


They ripped the poor girl from her mother's arms and forced her to live with monsters. Clarke was helpless to stop it, just like Madi. She was fighting for a family she hadn’t seen in years. Cared for a complete stranger because she knew how Clarke felt about Lexa. That gave the brunette hope that they could save Madi. They will.

  
  
  


“She loves you, Clarke. Madi wants to protect you and Aden.” 

  
  
  


“God, I wish I could have kept her out of this shit. I can’t even imagine what she’s been through.” The blonde closed her eyes and let out a relieved breath when Lexa pulled her into her arms.

  
  
  


“She’s tough, Clarke. We’ll bring her home and the four of us can be a family.” The brunette promised.

  
  
  


“I like the sound of that.” Clarke grinned and Lexa into a kiss that was cut off by a cough. 

  
  


"I'm not interrupting am I?" Jake smirked and the both rolled their eyes.

  
  


“I just need to re-bandage a few of these and give you something for the pain, so you can sleep.” The blonde sent her father a glare and then began focusing on the bandages.

  
  
  


“I don’t want to sleep too deeply.” Lexa shook her head, worried that they might come back and didn’t want to be groggy.

  
  
  


“Relax, kid. Me and Rae will keep watch while you rest. Aden insists that you’re sleeping between him and Clarke tonight.” Jake interjected with a smile and the brunette nodded in agreement. 

  
  


Clarke made quick work of the bandages, smiling proudly at Madi's stitches. She and Jake asked the brunette for every detail about the teen. Lexa told them what little she remembers, everything was so fuzzy. But they all agreed that saving Madi was a priority. Raven was sitting on the front porch, showing Aden how to take off her leg when they arrived at Lexa's. 

  
  
  


“We got the first watch, Dep. Abby and the Millers are meeting the Killian County Sheriff at Clarke’s. Monty and Jasper will be here in the morning to take over. Figured since you’re the only cop in town, we could use the help.” The dark-haired pilot informed them, and Lexa nodded weakly. The day’s events left her exhausted, and the pills were kicking in.

  
  
  


“Thank you, Raven.”

  
  
  


“No prob, Lex. Get some beauty rest, you need it.” Raven shrugged and Aden held the door for them as they entered.

  
  
  


Clarke helped the brunette change into clean clothes. Then she and Aden took a spot on either side of her in bed, careful to avoid her injuries. It only took a few moments before Lexa fell into a deep sleep, surrounded by the two people she loved most.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. I Will Never Ftop Fighting for You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory on Madi/Clarke. Plus Madi reaches out for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke POV
> 
> This is a shorter chapter because I didn't want two POVs. I will probably post next chapter later today.

  
  


Eight Years Ago

Clarke POV

  
  
  
  
  


“Mom, wake up.”

  
  
  


Clarke looked around in confusion. The blonde was standing in the middle of a forest, surrounded by wildlife drinking from a stream. It was so beautiful here. She heard Madi's voice. At least she thought she did. Everything was so… they drugged her. Of course they did. Fucking Gaia and her stupid cult.

  
  
  


“Madi? Are you there?”

  
  
  


“I’m here, mom.” Madi stepped out from behind a tree, with a cautious look on her face.

  
  
  


“Oh, my baby girl! C'mere, I missed you so much!” Clarke threw her arms around the child and held her tight. 

  
  
  


It had been two months since she saw her daughter last. Two months of fighting a deep depression. She was helpless to help her child. The courts wouldn't even hear her case. Fucking conservative, homophobic bastards. How could they believe that Clarke was a destructive influence on Madi? She was a doctor and had a stable family to support her. Gaia just had madmen and drug addicts.

  
  
  


“Me too, mama. I don't like these people, they're scary. Especially Joseph.” Madi replied. They terrified her, Clarke could see it in her eyes.

  
  
  


Joseph. She heard that name before, but where? And how did she get here? Last thing she remembers was driving on the freeway and her tire… Oh god. The man that stopped to help her. He said his name was Joseph. Everything got weird after that. But why leave her in the middle of the forest?

  
  
  


“I know, honey. I will get you out of here. Do you know where we are? I don't remember walking through the woods.” The blonde looked around. She could swear that the trees were moving.

  
  
  


“We're in the compound. They brought you here a few days ago.” Madi answered, leaving her mother thoroughly confused.

  
  
  


“Compound? In the middle of the…”

  
  
  


“Nothing is what it looks like, mama. Mom and Joseph gave you the stuff that makes people sick.” The child explained, and it all made sense, though it made her want to wretch. 

  
  
  


Is this what Gaia sees when she's high? Is this what everyone is so excited about? Hallucinations? How can anyone enjoy this? Or be addicted to it? Nothing was real.

  
  
  


“Bliss.”

  
  
  


“Uh-huh. You were acting funny, like mom does.” Madi gave her a sad look and Clarke felt like a failure. 

  
  
  


All this time trying to protect her from Gaia when she was high. Seeing her other mother out of her mind must have scared the poor girl. She had to get out of here and take Madi. Fuck the law, she would run. Live off grid, so they couldn't take her daughter again.

  
  
  


“I’m sorry, baby! Just give me a minute to focus. I’ll get us out of here.”

  
  
  


“You can't. There're soldiers and scary men with guns. If you run, they'll hurt you.” Madi replied, and the blonde had to do this the right way. She was no good to Madi dead. 

  
  
  


“Ok, we have to be patient. We can figure this out, we just have to…” Clarke was cut off when Gaia rose from the stream. It's not real, just in your head.

  
  
  


“Madi! What did I tell you about talking to Clarke?” The light-skinned woman barked. She looked so different, almost as if she were someone else entirely.

  
  
  


“I'm sorry, mom. I just wanted to…” Madi was frightened and Gaia smacked her across the face. 

  
  
  


The action caused Clarke to rush the other woman, which only resulted in a change of the environment. She was no longer in the forest, but in a room. It looked like drug addicts lived here. Trash everywhere. Rotten food. Sleeping bags on the floor and the smell of piss. They handcuffed the blonde to a radiator in the corner. 

  
  
  


“I don't give a shit what you want! Clarke is a sinner, a demon. She will try to turn you from the path. Go to Joseph and tell him you wandered off the path.” Gaia ignored Clarke, who was struggling to get free. She would kill her for hitting their daughter.

  
  
  


“I don't want to! He makes me feel funny!” Madi's reply sent a chill through Clarke. They were drugging a child, HER child. She was only seven-years-old. How could they?

  
  
  


“Go to Joseph now, or I will send you to John for confession! You don't want that, now do you?” The woman growled, and it only infuriated Clarke more. 

  
  
  


“How dare you treat our daughter like that! She's just a child!”

  
  
  


“She has a higher purpose, Clarke. One that you are too closed minded to see! I won’t let you poison her with sinful thoughts!” Gaia was sure of herself. Certain that she was right. 

  
  
  


What the hell happened to her? She was nothing like the girl Clarke grew up with. Not even a glimmer of the woman she loved and wanted to spend forever by her side. They were happy, just starting a family. How did she become this monster?

  
  
  


“You're the one that's drugging her, not me! You don't have to go, Madi. You stay with me and…” Clarke was cut off by a swift kick to her face and she looked up at Gaia in shock.

  
  
  


“Go to Joseph for adjustment, or I will kill Clarke.” Gaia put a gun to the blonde's head and glared at the child with murderous eyes.

  
  
  


“You bitch! I'll kill you for this!”

  
  
  


“I’ll go! Please, just don't hurt her!” Madi begged, and there was nothing the blonde could do to help her.

  
  
  


“You have five seconds, Madi.” Gaia cocked the hammer of the gun and the child headed for the door without further word.

  
  
  


“I love you, baby girl! You stay strong, keep fighting!” Clarke shouted after the girl as she left the room, praying that it wasn't the last time she saw her daughter.

  
  
  


“I don't know what they want from you, but stay the fuck away from Madi!”

  
  
  


“I may be helpless now, but I will get out of here. I will kill you for what you’ve done to our baby girl.”

  
  
  


“Not likely.” Gaia replied and pulled out a small canister, then opened it up. 

  
  
  


A green gas filled the surrounding air, and everything shifted. The blonde tried to focus. Save Madi, get her out of here. Even if you have to die to save her from these animals. 

  
  
  


***********************************************

  
  
  


Present

Clarke POV

  
  
  
  


“Mom!” Aden rushed into the room, full of excitement, and jumped on the bed.

  
  
  


Clarke looked around groggily, glancing at the clock next to Lexa's bed. It was late morning, nearly noon, and she didn't intend on sleeping this late. But it was probably the best she's slept in years. There was no point in denying it. She knew it was because of the beautiful brunette sleeping peacefully next to her. God, she loved this woman. Perhaps even from the day they met.

  
  
  


“Shh, baby. Lexa’s trying to sleep.”

  
  
  


Lexa made her feel safe, safer than she's ever felt. Her fears and anxiety of the war brewing a few miles away were all but gone. Even now, black and blue from her injuries, Clarke felt secure. Lexa loved them and would do anything to protect them. It didn't take any imagination to picture them as a family. 

  
  


It wasn't just a sense of safety that drew her to the brunette. She was kind, loving, and an all around decent human being. Anyone else would hesitate to help Madi. Lexa never knew her, never saw her until a week ago. But she was willing to fight for her, a teenager that was entrenched with the enemy. Without hesitation. Because Lexa knew Clarke loved her.

  
  


“Her radio is beeping! I think it's that moose code she was trying to teach me.” Aden replied with a loud whisper, bringing a chuckle from his mother.

  
  
  


“Morse code, baby.”

  
  
  


Clarke placed a soft kiss on the brunette's forehead, smiling at the light snores emitting from her throat. Lexa looked so peaceful. Not a care in the world, if only for a few hours. The brunette woke early and was in so much pain that she didn't argue about taking more pain meds. She would probably be out for a while.

  
  
  


The blonde headed into the living room, finding Raven passed out on the couch. On the porch was Monty and Jasper. Armed and on guard, though she was fairly certain they were smoking a joint. As Aden suggested, Lexa's two-way radio was beeping. The short and long beeps were definitely Morse code. Clarke grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, noting each letter of the message.

  
  
  


Gramma… is… with… mom… help… her...

  
  
  


The air in Clarke's lungs suddenly escaped, and her heart stopped. She picked up the radio, unsure how to respond or what to say. All she knew was that her baby girl was on the other end and this might be her last chance. The blonde took a deep breath and pushed the call button on the radio.

  
  
  


“Madi? Is that you, baby?” Her voice shook, terrified that it might not be her daughter. 

  
  
  


She was frightened that Madi might not respond. That she might be furious with Clarke for not saving her sooner. There was a lengthy pause. The silence was deafening, almost cruel. She shouldn't have said anything. Should have written the message down and let it go. Madi didn't want to talk to…

  
  
  


“Mom?” Her voice differed from what Clarke remembered. Older and tinged with sadness.

  
  
  


“Yes. Sweetheart, it's me. I love you so much, Madi. I want you to come home. We can be a family, just the four of us.” Tears of joy streamed down the blonde's face. 

  
  
  


It was her. Her sweet baby girl was in the middle of a nightmare and was strong enough to fight. She helped Lexa escape. Healed her wounds, gave her supplies so she could protect Clarke and Aden. All this, despite not seeing her mother in eight years. The blonde was so proud of her and wanted so badly to hold the teen in her arms again.

  
  
  


“He won't let me go. I'm part of his plan, like Aden.” Maxi's voice cracked. 

  
  
  


It was a sadness and fear that Clarke wished so badly she could take away. All this time with the Lightbourne Family must have left her confused and scared. She had no one to fight for her. No one to protect her, and God only knows what she's had to do to survive.

  
  
  


“Listen to me, Madi. We will stop him and bring you home. Even if I have to kill everyone that stands between us. You are MY daughter, I will never stop fighting for you.” Clarke promised. 

  
  
  


There was another interminable silence, but the blonde had hope. Madi reached out to Lexa on her own. That means she hasn't given up. That she is still the girl Clarke knew, deep down. They could save her daughter. 

  
  
  


“Gramma Indra is with mom. She's running out of time. Save her.”

  
  
  


“We will, baby. Tell me how.”

  
  
  


“47.9020° N, 112.2718° W That's where she is. It's heavily guarded, most of them soldiers like Lexa. Don’t use the cops, they're dirty.” Madi informed her and the blonde jotted down the coordinates with a hopeful smile on her face.

  
  
  


“Ok, I'll tell Lexa. I love you, Madi. Nothing will ever change that. I don't care what's happened, or what you've done. You will always be my baby girl.” Clarke hoped that the teen would know she was sincere. No matter what, they would save her daughter. 

  
  
  


“Keep Aden hidden, they're looking for him. I have to go, someone's coming. And mom… I love you too.” Madi finished, and the blonde heart swelled. They would be a family again when this was over, she was certain of that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Lexa calls in the big guns and launches an attack to rescue the others.


	10. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Present

  
Lexa POV  
  
  
  


“Damn, Lex. What's the other guy look like?” Bellamy smirked as he and Paxton entered.

  
  
  


“If I get my way, they’ll be dead soon.” Lexa clenched her jaw angrily. She needs to end this as quickly as possible. It's the only way to protect her family.

  
  
  


“I assume we're in for one hell of a fight, given who all is here.” Paxton looked around the room, filled with the best of the best.

  
  
  


The brunette called in every favor she had. The overwhelming response surprised her, given the illegal nature of the mission. Twelve former SEALs, two top-notch Air Force pilots, and a half dozen guns for hire. All prepared to risk their lives to stop a madman.

  
  
  


“This is war, Pax. These bastards have no morals, no rules. They want a fight and I plan to give them one.” Lexa replied. She would stop these bastards, if it was the last thing she did before death. As long as Clarke, Aden and Madi were safe.

  
  
  


“Looks like everyone is here, Lex. What are we up against?” Bellamy offered as the last members of their group filed into Raven's hangar.

  
  
  


Madi warned them about cops, so the brunette avoided the police station. That meant everything was off book and the hangar was now their base of operations. The dark-haired pilot had more resources and equipment than Lexa realized until now. Raven had more illegal munitions than most terrorist groups.

  
  
  


Prototype weapons and ammunition. An arsenal of explosives and even missiles. They converted the hangar to serve as a command center. Topographic maps, a list of primary assets with full bios and a breakdown of enemy capabilities. It felt like she was on a government-sanctioned mission. Lexa stepped to the front of the hanger and addressed the team.

  
  
  


“The enemy has an army at his beck and call. Heavily armed and well trained. Some are ex-military, like us. They kidnapped Diyoza and two former Rangers after we arrested Russell Lightbourne. He has Feds on his side, so we cannot rely on the authorities to help.”

  
  
  


“Sounds familiar.” Gustus offered with a shrug. He spent most of his service in South America, fighting drug cartels. Dirty cops were his forte, one of the principal reasons Lexa reached out to him.

  
  
  


“How can we help, Lex?” Ryder, a former SEAL, asked.

  
  
  


“We have coordinates for where the enemy is holding one or more hostages. They will drug the assets, and it's likely they won't want a rescue. The leader of this compound is Gaia Goode. Consider her armed and dangerous. If you see her…”

  
  
  


“Shoot to kill.” Clarke interjected, and Lexa's eyes went wide with surprise. 

  
  
  


“Clarke… you don't mean that.”The brunette shook her head, and Clarke gave her a resolute glare.

  
  
  


“Yes, I do. She has physically harmed and drugged a child, MY child. My daughter was seven when she took her to these madmen. If Gaia lives, she can legally take Madi and I won't subject my daughter to that. Not again.” The blonde replied and Lexa decided this wasn't the time. 

Clarke was upset, and had every right to hate Gaia. But Lexa didn't want her to feel guilty for suggesting they kill her. Especially if Gaia left them no choice. Clarke would blame herself, she knew that. 

  
  
  


“These are the hostages. Incapacitate only and bring them back. They may fight back, or believe we are the enemy.” Lexa continued.

  
  
  


“I hope not. Char has kicked my ass more times than I would like to admit.” Paxton piped in and it was true. If Charmaine Diyoza became a follower of Russell, they were in for one hell of a fight.

  
  
  


“I know, and it is likely she will see us as the enemy. They fuck with people's heads, Pax. If Char fights, just remember that it's the Bliss.” Lexa replied with a sigh. They might confuse them for enemies, and that terrified her.

  
  
  


“Bliss?”

  
  
  


“A psychoactive drug the enemy uses to muddle their victims’ minds. They have altered it for chemical warfare. I’m warning you now, it's like nothing you’ve seen before. If they drug you, nothing makes sense.” Clarke replied and looked to Monty for a better explanation.

  
  
  


“It’s basically a super-charged synthetic peyote. Unlike everyone’s favorite hallucinogen, it’s highly addictive. Dope sickness occurs after a single use, and it’s equivalent to heroin withdrawal.” Monty explained.

  
  
  


“Here's the fun part, ladies and gents. The coordinates are smack dab in the middle of Hope County. The entire county is enemy territory. If you miss the extraction, you’re surrounded by enemy soldiers for a hundred miles radius.” Raven jumped in and pointed to the map.

  
  
  


It was a dangerous mission, and Lexa accepted that there would be casualties. The Family played dirty. There were no rules of engagement, no sense of right and wrong. That's why they were so dangerous. She was asking her friends to risk their lives based on their friendship.

  
  
  


Some of them could die, they might capture others. Here she was, asking her friends to die for her cause. All to protect her family. It wasn't official. She and Clarke had one date, but she would fight to protect them. Even if they never moved forward.

  
  
  


“I take it we’re using choppers?” Byrne asked and Lexa shook her head.

  
  
  


“Nope. They have rocket launchers and shot down three aircraft during the last mission. That's where Captain Reyes comes in.” The brunette gave Raven a nod, and the dark-haired pilot addressed the group.

  
  
  


“Who’s ready for a high altitude air-drop?” Raven looked excited. She gets to blow shit up.

  
  
  


“Sounds like a party to me.” Shaw smiled widely. He was here by invitation from Raven. Apparently, he was a damned talented pilot.

  
  
  


“Oh, you do not understand just how lit this party is, my friend.” Rae smiled widely, and Lexa pointed to the map again.

  
  
  


“SEAL team is on point and it is a night mission. This is the drop zone. Our Intel suggests it's ground zero for Bliss manufacturing, and it's their biggest weapon. Without Bliss, they don't have an edge. We get the assets and move to the extraction point here. Shaw will rendezvous with us there.” Lexa informed them and received several nods of understanding.

  
  
  


“Once you're all clear, I'm bombing the fuck out of the compound. Show those Prime bastards who they fucked with.” Raven grinned. Lexa knew she would enjoy this, and there was no one she trusted more for this mission.

  
  
  


Pike was correct, Raven Reyes was the best pilot in the country and arguably the planet. She wasn't afraid of anything and will take risks for her family. The pilot wanted payback, and she was about to get it. The thought of the Family's Bliss operation blown to hell was an exciting prospect. No more Bliss, just soldiers on a level playing ground.

  
  
  


“Questions?” Lexa scanned the group, finding them ready to take the fight to the Primes. Good. These fuckers needed to learn a lesson. Don't fuck with my family.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Later

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The brunette always found the sounds of aircraft engines relaxing. It brought on an almost meditative state over her. Every mission she used the flight to focus her thoughts. Run over the mission details, go over the variables and prepare for the fight ahead of her.

  
  
  


“We're approaching the exit point, Lex.” Raven announced over comms and the brunette took a deep breath.

  
  
  


She and the rest of the extraction team prepared to jump. Each one did a quick equipment check, then approached the door. This was it, the point of no return. If all went well, Indra, Charles and Diyoza would be home by dawn. Lexa knew there would be variables beyond their control. The Family was unpredictable, and Madi could only verify that Indra was there.

  
  
  


The team exited the aircraft, and a smile filled the brunette's face. She loved skydiving. The thrill was unlike any other. Relying on a piece of cloth to keep you alive as you descended towards certain death. For a moment she forgot she was about to attack a small army. An army that had fucking rocket launchers. 

  
  
  


The team landed three clicks east of the compound, the night sky masked their approach. Another equipment check and they were on their way to the enemy base. Each team member had a backup gas-mask this time. This was a Bliss factory, after all. No surprises. Not this time.

  
  
  


“I count forty… outside. No telling how many inside.” Paxton reported as he looked through his scope. “There are a few containers that have this green gas coming out of them.”

  
  
  


“Bliss.”

  
  
  


“That means they drug the entire area. Perfect deterrent. Can't fight if you don't know where you are.” Gus shook his head. “Let's get these fuckers, Lex.”

  
  
  


Lexa gave him a nod, and the team moved forward. They spread around the perimeter, headed towards their individual targets. The team snuck behind each target, killing them silently as they moved towards the compound. One by one, the guards around the compound fell. No alarms, no cries for help. 

  
  


Then it was into the compound. The interior was eerily familiar. This is where they held her. They will burn this place to the ground. The team went from floor to floor, finding thousands of barrels of Bliss along the way. Why would they need this much?

  
  


Thirty guards and three floors later, they found Indra. She walked around the room in a haze, completely unaware of her surroundings. No sign that she saw the armed SEALs. It was surreal seeing her friend in this state. Someone she respected.

  
  
  


“Indra.” Lexa said calmly, trying to avoid agitating the Sheriff.

  
  
  


“Dep? Is that you?” Indra sounded and looked drunk. She had a bright smile on her face.

  
  
  


“Affirmative, Sheriff. We're getting you out of here. Can you walk?” Lexa stepped forward slowly and offered her arm.

  
  
  


“It's so beautiful, isn't it? Have you ever seen a forest this magical?” The Sheriff said happily as she hooked arms with the brunette.

  
  
  


“Uh, no. C’mon, I saw something better this way.” Lexa led her outside slowly, feeling heartbroken. This is what he does to people she loves.

  
  
  


“Commander. No other assets inside. Just your Sheriff.” Ryder reported. 

  
  


The brunette gave him a nod, but inside she was fuming. No Charles, no Diyoza or Madi. She expected Gaia here at the very least. Don't be negative. One. They saved one. That's better than most days.

  
  


“Move out.” Lexa ordered, and they headed for the extraction point. They would save Madi, Charles and Diyoza another day. 

  
  


"Blackbird, you are clear to engage." She said over the radio when they met Miles.

  
  


"Copy, Frog Lady. Hope you like fireworks!" Raven replied. 

  
  


They boarded Shaw's chopper and watched the explosion from the air. Watching it felt like an enormous weight was lifted off her shoulders. But it wasn't over. One. We saved one.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. The Sky is on Fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indra gives Lexa a cryptic warning. The Family makes a countermove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos hope you enjoy!

Present

Lexa POV

  
  
  
  
  


The team landed, and Lexa slowly led Indra to her silver truck. She needs to get her to Clarke. She was working with a team to help the prisoners rapidly detox Bliss and possibly counteract the effects. While Lexa called in favors with soldiers, Clarke called doctors and scientists. They should have arrived by now, and the brunette hoped they could help Indra.

  
  
  
  


“Look at that, Dep! The sky is on fire.” Indra pointed up at the stars with a wide grin. There was nothing there. "How can something so beautiful, be so terrifying?"

  
  
  
  


The night sky in Sanctum took Lexa’s breath away when she first saw it. In the middle of nowhere, it looked almost like a light show. She spent many nights looking up at the stars in the last year, marvelling at its beauty. Most recently, on her date with Clarke. What she would give for another night like that. Instead, she was watching her close friend hallucinating that the sky was on fire.

  
  
  
  


“It doesn’t seem that bright to me, Sheriff.” 

  
  
  
  


“That’s because you don’t see it coming. We have to hide before it hits, Lexa. Or we’ll all burn.”

  
  
  
  


“Indra…” Lexa shook her head as they came to a stop at the intersection. The Bliss had her friend so confused, and she hoped Clarke’s group of doctors could help her.

  
  
  
  


“He can’t get Aden. That’s when the sky lights up.”

  
  
  
  


“You’re confused, Indra.”

  
  
  
  


“No, I’m not! Look at me, Lexa.” Indra demanded, and the brunette let out a sigh, then met her eyes. “He will burn everything down. Only the chosen will survive. The only thing holding him back is Clarke and the boy. He thinks they’re his family, because of Joseph and Madi. Hide them, Lex. If he gets them it’s too late.”

  
  
  
  


“Too late for what?” Lexa crumpled her eyebrows together. 

  
  
  


“Everyone, except the chosen. They will rise from the ashes and build another world in the name of the Father.”

  
  
  
  


Indra’s words set the brunette’s hair on end. Was she hallucinating, or was that what Russell was planning? Madi warned her. Said she and Aden were part of his plan. Was he stealing children so he could start a brand new world from scratch? No, you sound ridiculous. It’s a cult, not a world power. He doesn’t have the resources to burn the planet. Indra's confused.

  
  
  
  


They pulled into Clarke’s driveway. Four expensive sports cars sat out front. Not something you see often in Sanctum. Must be Clarke’s doctor friends. Lexa parked her truck and ran around to help Indra out. Then she led her to the barn, hoping that Clarke could help her. It had been a week and a half since her capture.

  
  
  
  


“Clarke!” Lexa called out as they entered, finding a group of people staring at a mathematic formula. 

  
  
  
  


“Indra, I was so worried.” The blonde met them at the center of the barn and briefly scanned the Sheriff. She had no visible injuries, but it had been nearly two weeks since her capture. 

  
  
  
  


“I saw her, Clarke. Madi’s all grown up… so beautiful and strong.” Indra offered with a wide smile as Lexa and Clarke led her to a bed. “We have to save her… promise me, Dep. Save my grandbaby.”

  
  
  
  


“We will, I promise. Try to sleep. It’s been a big day.” The brunette suggested, and the Sheriff laid down without argument.

  
  
  
  


“Charles and the Marshal?” The blonde raised an eyebrow.

  
  
  
  


“We didn’t find them. Gaia wasn’t there either.” Lexa let out a frustrated sigh and shook her head. “I think they knew we were coming, Clarke. It was… too easy. The team is the best of the best, but we should have had some resistance.”

  
  
  
  


They expected a fight and didn’t find one. Yes, there were nearly eighty guards, but they weren't as heavily armed as most Primes. The compound was the base of operations for the Bliss manufacturing, they should have had more firepower. It was almost like they wanted Lexa to find the Sheriff and bring her home. But why and how? That answer seemed obvious, and Madi had warned Lexa of the possibility. 

  
  
  
  


“If that’s true, then…” Fear filled Clarke’s sapphire eyes, coming to the same conclusion as the brunette.

  
  
  
  


“Someone in our inner circle is a spy and the Primes know Madi is helping us.” Lexa finished for her, and the blonde looked over her shoulder.

  
  
  
  


“Becca, Eric. That’s your first patient. Get to work, I’ll be back.” Clarke pointed to Indra and then headed to the door in a hurry. The brunette crumpled her eyebrows in confusion and followed her outside.

  
  
  
  


“Clarke, where are you going?”

  
  
  
  


“To save my daughter.” The blonde replied, and Lexa grabbed her arm to stop her, shaking her head in disagreement.

  
  
  
  


“No, you can’t…”

  
  
  
  


“I’m done waiting for something horrible to happen, Lex. If they know she’s helping us, then she’s in danger.” Clarke was right. 

  
  
  
  


A spy betrayed Madi, but the enemy needed her for something. She was important, which gave them time to locate the teen and help her. Lexa hated leaving Madi to her fate, but it was the best option at this point. If she were Clarke, she would rush to the teen’s rescue too. But they had to think this through.

  
  
  
  


“You’ll be in danger if you go to them!”

  
  
  
  


“Give me another option, Lex. Tell me how to save her, I’m all ears.” Clarke looked determined, and Lexa hoped she would listen to reason. 

  
  
  
  


“Clarke, we have to be patient. I know this is difficult…”

  
  
  
  


“You do not understand how difficult this has been! They took my daughter and have terrorized us both ever since! Eight years, Lex. I’m done being their plaything and I will not let them hurt Madi anymore!” The blonde shook her head, and the brunette pulled her into her arms.

  
  
  


Lexa didn't know how this affected Clarke or Madi. She could only imagine that it must be unbearable for them both. Madi was just out of Clarke's reach, now there was a possibility the blonde may never see her daughter. But it was too dangerous to walk right up to the enemy. Likely a trap. Lexa refused to allow the blonde to be taken. 

  
  
  


“Going to them is what they want, Clarke. All of this has been about getting their hands on you and Aden. They’ll capture you and Madi will still be in danger. Please, let me handle this. I will bring her home, Clarke.” Lexa promised, just as Clarke’s cell phone rang and the blonde answered.

  
  
  
  


“Hey, mom. Wh… shit! Stay hidden, mom! Help is on the way.” Clarke’s expression filled with panic as she hung up. “The Primes are in town. Six or seven trucks pulled in front of mom’s store.”

  
  
  
  


“Blackbird, do you read me?” Lexa called over the radio as she headed to her truck. She would need backup, and the team was still at Raven’s.

  
  
  
  


“Loud and clear, Frog Lady.”

  
  
  
  


“Hostile contact in town, they went for Abby and Jake. Frog Lady is en route to intercept.” The brunette informed the pilot as she started the engine.

  
  
  
  


“Cavalry is inbound. Let’s move out people!” Raven replied, and the brunette shot a glance at Clarke. 

  
  
  
  


She looked frightened, which Lexa expected given the circumstances. Her family was in danger and she was helpless to act. There was a thoughtfulness in Clarke’s expression and it caused the brunette to hesitate. There was a possibility that this was a distraction from the true goal, Aden and Clarke.

  
  
  
  


“Clarke...” suddenly, Lexa felt torn whether to leave the blonde and her son behind. Raven would bring the SEAL team, and they would likely handle the situation. But...

  
  
  
  


“We’ll be fine, Lex. Go.” Clarke gave her a nod, and the brunette left dust in her wake as she pulled out of the driveway.

  
  
  
  


The primary part of town was a ten mile's drive and Lexa hoped she would arrive in time. Her concern lessened a bit as Raven and Miles’ choppers flew over her, headed to the rescue. The dark-haired pilot’s voice came over the radio once more when the choppers sped past her.

  
  
  
  


“Keep up, slowpoke. I have a dozen frogmen with me, all itching for a proper fight. You don’t want us to have all the fun, now do you?”

  
  
  
  


“Don’t worry, Blackbird. I’ll be there just in time to save your asses!”

  
  
  
  


The tires of her truck squealed as she made the turn onto the highway and floored the gas pedal. Traffic was non-existent in Sanctum, because of the sprawling farmland and meager population. A few brief minutes from town, she came across a road-block of Lightbourne trucks and a half dozen armed men. The moment they spotted her truck, they opened fire. Dammit.

  
  
  
  


Once again, the air filled with the screeching of tires as she came to an abrupt stop in a ditch. She exited the passenger side, grabbing her gear along the way, and used her truck for cover. The whistle of bullets flying through the air accompanied the clang of their collision with her vehicle. 

  
  
  
  


The brunette waited for them to reload and popped out of cover to shoot as many as she could with her rifle. One. Two. Three. Take cover. There's four left. The truck lowered with the burst of her tires as bullets whizzed all around her. Be patient… NOW. One. Two. Three. Shit! 

  
  
  
  


Lexa barely avoided death with an abrupt drop to the ground. The bullet grazed her neck. It was bleeding, but nothing serious. Dirt flew up around her as she rolled to avoid the shots. The moment there was a break in the enemy fire, she was on her feet returning fire. The Prime ran for cover and fell to the ground when her bullet hit him in the leg. 

  
  
  
  


“Ahh!! Fuck!!” He screamed, and the brunette rushed forward in a rage. She knew that voice.

  
  
  
  


He crawled across the ground, trying desperately to reach one truck. But she quickly caught up to him and landed a hard kick in his gut. The man grunted and flipped on his back, looking up at Lexa. She gave him an evil smirk, remembering their last conversation.

  
  
  
  


“I made you a promise, Atom. Do you remember?”

  
  
  
  


“Please! Don’t kill…” BANG!

  
  
  
  


“I keep my promises.” Lexa gritted her teeth angrily and moved to commandeer one of their trucks, leaving the bodies behind.

  
  
  
  


Sanctum was a war zone when she arrived. Flames engulfed several vehicles and buildings. Her team seemed to be dug in outside of the General Store, Raven’s chopper landed on the roof. It was ballsy as hell, but Lexa expected that from Raven. The pilot was laying down suppressive fire from the gun mounted on her helicopter, while the SEALs caught the stragglers. The Primes were so focused on them; they didn’t see her approach.

  
  
  
  


“Blackbird, I’m flanking the enemy’s position.” Lexa informed them quietly and moved up behind the enemy. 

  
  
  
  


“Giving you cover, Lex.” Paxton replied and a smoke grenade landed just in front of her to cover her approach. 

  
  
  
  


The enemy looked around in confusion, wondering why the grenade landed behind them and the brunette opened fire. The Primes turned to face their attacker and found themselves in a crossfire. The team picked them off from behind as Lexa pushed forward. One by one the enemy fell until the gunfire finally ceased.

  
  
  
  


“All clear, Frog Lady.” Raven reported, and the brunette made a beeline for the General Store.

  
  
  
  


“Abby, Jake!” Lexa shouted as she entered the store and looked around. No sign of them. 

  
  
  
  


The store itself was in disarray. Products scattered across the floor and shelves knocked over. The lights flickered off and on. Bullet holes peppered the walls and main counter. Someone put up one hell of a fight, likely Jake. On the counter sat a two-way radio, with a note. Bloody fingerprints on the paper.

  
  
  
  


_ Use me. _

  
  
  
  


Lexa took a calming breath as she stared at the note. It wasn’t Abby or Jake’s writing. That meant the enemy captured them. Those bastards took them. She failed to protect them and now… No, don’t be negative. Lexa picked up the radio and hit the call button.

  
  
  
  


“I’m listening.” She offered with a lump in her throat.

  
  
  
  


“You’re becoming a nuisance, Deputy. Blowing up my compound was a mistake, and now I will teach you a lesson.” Gaia replied with a venomous tone. 

  
  
  
  


“Too scared to face me, Gaia?”

  
  
  
  
  


“Not at all. Silver Lake, the spot where you and Clarke first kissed. You remember where, yes?” Gaia’s response caused the brunette’s blood to boil.

  
  
  
  


The woman’s words only verified that they had been watching the two women. Lexa suspected it when they kidnapped her two days later. Now she was certain. It was an invasion of privacy. Tainting an otherwise perfect moment with the woman she loved. They should have been alone for miles, obviously they weren’t. Lexa clenched her jaw angrily.

  
  
  
  


“Yes.”

  
  
  
  


“Come alone. If I see a single soldier or aircraft, the Griffins die. You have twenty minutes starting now.”

  
  
  
  


“Lex…” Raven’s voice caught her by surprise, she didn’t hear her enter but it didn’t matter. She would save Abby and Jake. No matter what.

  
  
  
  


“Get the team to Clarke’s house.” The brunette said as she passed the pilot and headed out of the store.

  
  
  
  


“It’s a trap Lexa, please tell me you know that.” Raven begged, following behind the Deputy.

  
  
  
  


“I won’t let Gaia kill them. Protect Clarke and Aden.” Lexa rushed to one of the abandoned trucks and peeled out of the parking spot, headed to meet Gaia.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we'll get the first date and meeting with Gaia.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	12. Lakehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa rushes to face Gaia. Flashback: Clexa's first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos/comments. Hope you enjoy!

Three Weeks Ago

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lexa sat on her porch fidgeting with the hem of her shirt nervously. She hadn’t been on a date in over a year and until now, the only woman she’s dated was Octavia. She liked Clarke… more than liked. She was falling in love with the blonde, and that terrified Lexa. 

  
  
  
  


Part of her wondered if it was too soon. It had been a year and a half since Octavia died. Until recently, Lexa never imagined starting a family with anyone else. Wasn’t she supposed to spend the rest of her life alone? What would Octavia think? Introducing Clarke to Bellamy eased some of those doubts. He approved and thought Octavia would feel the same way.

  
  
  
  


Everything fit so well with Clarke. She was strong and smart. So loving and had plenty of love to share with others. And Aden. Such a wonderful boy that latched onto Lexa the moment they met. He was visiting her every day, with Picasso not far behind. It already felt like family. Like it was meant to be. So why was she so damned nervous? 

  
  
  
  


“You okay, Deputy?” Clarke’s voice pulled her from her thoughts and she smiled brightly up at those big blue eyes.

  
  
  
  


“I am now beautiful.” Lexa replied, feeling better immediately, and the blonde blushed.

  
  
  
  


“You and the flattery.”

  
  
  
  


“I can stop if you’d like.” The brunette smirked and Clarke shook her head.

  
  
  
  


“Don’t you dare. Ready?”

  
  
  
  


“Very. Where are we going?” Lexa raised an eyebrow. The blonde was specific in her instructions. Wear something comfortable and casual. Be prepared to hike. I’ll pick you up in the morning, so clear your schedule for the day. 

  
  
  
  


“For a hike.” Clarke grinned and opened the passenger door of her blue truck for Lexa.

  
  
  
  


The brief drive to their destination was wondrous and picturesque. One reason Lexa loved living in Sanctum was that this much beauty was so close to her house. In fact, both her's and Clarke’s land backed into this valley. The brunette and Aden often walked here when they went fishing or hunting. They stopped at the edge of the lake which sat nestled in between mountains. Lexa spotted Jake’s boat and assumed they were going for a boat ride.

  
  
  
  


“I see you eyeing dad’s boat, that’s later. There’s a spot I want you to see first.” Clarke said as she handed the brunette a backpack. 

  
  
  
  


Then the blonde led the way to a set of trails. Lexa had hiked these mountains before, mostly to reach the hunting and fishing areas nearby. Charles and Jake often joined her, as did Aden. Clarke picked a trail she has never taken, and Lexa was not disappointed.

  
  
  
  


She loved the outdoors. Felt at home there, despite being from the city. Every chance she got growing up, the brunette went camping. Her mother told her it was in her blood. Her great-great-grandfather was Native American, from a reservation close to Sanctum. It was part of what drew her to this particular area, when she moved to the country.

  
  
  
  


They passed several stream crossings along the trail. Lexa held the blonde’s hand as they crossed, knowing her tendency towards clumsiness. To her delight, Clarke kept her fingers laced with the brunette's as they continued their trek. It was just after noon when they arrived in a large valley overlooking the lake and Clarke said they would have lunch there. It was gorgeous, just like Clarke. 

  
  


Wildflowers of every color surrounded the spot where Clarke spread out a blanket. She brought food and drinks, so they could take their time enjoying the view. From this vantage point, they could see the entire valley. Birds chirping happily as they took nectar from the flowers, wildlife watching from a distance and the lake shimmering in the sun. Clarke laid out a spread of fruits, cheeses and crackers for them. They chatted about everything as they took in the landscape and critters watching them from afar. 

  
  
  
  


Clarke asked about Octavia and listened intently as Lexa spoke. The brunette smiled as she told stories of her late wife. It wasn’t painful discussing it with Clarke. It felt cathartic, and Lexa felt almost like her wife was smiling down at them both. The blonde lamented that she never met Octavia, she could see them being friends under different circumstances. Then it was the blonde’s turn to open up about Madi and recount stories from her own life before the brunette arrived in Sanctum.

  
  
  
  


They held their breaths when a chipmunk bravely stole a cracker off the edge of the blanket. Lexa tested its gumption and carefully left a trail of crackers leading to the middle of the blanket. Bit by bit, the chipmunk creeped towards them. It took two hours, but eventually the critter chomped down a cracker just a few inches from the couple before scurrying off. Lexa smiled proudly as he ran off. She loved animals.

  
  
  
  


“Good with kids, people, pets and now wild animals too.”

  
  
  
  


“What can I say? I’m a likeable person.” Lexa shrugged and gave the blonde a cocky grin.

  
  
  
  


“You really are. Ready for that boat ride, Frog Lady?” Clarke shot her a playful smile.

  
  
  
  


“Always.”

  
  
  
  


They walked through the valley back to the lake where Jake’s boat was waiting. The blonde insisted on driving the watercraft, saying there was a specific destination. It allowed the brunette to gaze at their surroundings. The late afternoon sun made the water sparkle like a gemstone. Lexa smiled widely as the wind hit her face and turned to find Clarke staring at her. 

  
  
  
  


“What?” The brunette raised an eyebrow and Clarke gave her a bashful smile.

  
  
  
  


“It should be against the law for you to smile like that, it’s distracting.”

  
  
  
  


“Oh? I suppose you’d rather I frown?”

  
  
  
  


“You’d still be gorgeous, and I’d be distracted. I think we have to resort to a bag over your head.” Clarke countered, and the brunette chuckled.

  
  
  
  


“And ruin my hair? Not a chance.” Lexa teased. Her hair was already a tangled mess from the wind. She normally had it in a ponytail, but opted to wear it down today. 

  
  
  
  


The blonde drove them to the opposite shore, where they docked the boat and headed up a short five-minute trail. Their trek stopped at a two story home perched among the trees, overlooking the lake. There was a fire pit outside, with fresh firewood prepared and wooden lounge chairs. The cabin had gigantic windows facing the lake, so you had a view from inside. 

  
  
  
  


There was a large bedroom and bath on the second floor. Windows in every direction. If it wasn’t so secluded, the windows would bother Lexa. Out here, surrounded by trees and the lake below, it was perfect. The house felt like a part of the landscape. In fact, it seemed designed to make you feel that way. 

  
  
  
  


The blonde must have come here this morning or last night. Everything was tidy, and the brunette spotted a couple blankets from Clarke’s house hanging over a large couch in front of a stone fireplace. In the kitchen was a fridge with fresh fruits, vegetables and steaks ready to grill. The blonde also stocked the fridge with beer and one of Indra’s pies. Lexa smiled, knowing it likely thrilled Indra to take even a slight part in their date.

  
  
  
  


“I know it’s not a five-star restaurant, but we won’t have the entire town staring at us while we eat.” The blonde said as she prepared to cook their meal.

  
  
  
  


“This is perfect, Clarke. Mind if I help with dinner?”

  
  
  
  


“Nope. In fact, if memory serves, you are much better at grilling steaks than me.”

  
  
  
  


They chatted while they cut up veggies and prepared their meal. There was a table large enough for two on the porch and they ate there so they could enjoy the weather. It was so peaceful here. Not a soul for miles, just wildlife and beautiful landscape. If she and Clarke ever got married, she could picture having a honeymoon in this cabin.

  
  
  
  


“My grandfather built it for my grandmother after dad took over the farm. She was an artist and loved architecture. She designed several of the homes in Sanctum, including this one. Papa could hunt and fish, while Nana spent the day painting in the studio on the second floor. They wanted to be close to family, while also being secluded.” The blonde informed her as they ate their meal on the porch.

  
  
  
  


“I don’t blame them. Do you and Aden come here often?”

  
  
  
  


“No. I’ve been here twice before, once was to bring groceries for our supper. The only time Aden’s been here was before he was born. It was a Griffin family rule that this place was just for them, no visitors. If they wanted to see people, they went to you. My dad hasn’t even been here. He said it was a sacred space for his parents and it should stay that way. Until now, I never had someone that I wanted to share it with.” Clarke explained and Lexa’s heart swelled, realizing the significance of her presence here. Of all the people in Clarke's life, she chose Lexa.

  
  
  
  


“I’m honored that you brought me here, Clarke.”

  
  
  
  


“Play your cards right and you just might be a regular here, Lex.” The blonde replied and Lexa smiled as she imagined it. 

  
  
  
  


They could spend countless romantic weekends here together, while only being a few miles away from Aden if he needs them. They could make love all day and gaze at the stars each night. One day, that would be a reality. Lexa was certain of that, and she couldn’t wait until they reached that point in their relationship.

  
  
  
  


“Sounds like heaven to me, Clarke.”

  
  
  
  


“I agree.” The blonde grinned as she gathered their dishes. “Why don’t you start a fire while I clean up and grab us more drinks?”

  
  
  
  


By the time the sky grew dark, the couple was curled up in one of the lounge chairs gazing up at the stars. They chatted for a while, then moved into a comfortable silence, wrapped up in each other’s arms. The crackling of the fire pit and songs of crickets filled the air. Lexa couldn’t think of a moment more perfect than this, as she glanced at the blonde who’s body fit so perfectly next to hers. 

  
  
  
  


Clarke had a contented smile on her face and the brunette stared at the curve of her lips, mustering the courage to capture them with her own. She was so focused on them; it took a moment before she realized Clarke was watching her. Those deep blue eyes flickered from her green eyes down to plump lips, and Lexa gulped. 

  
  
  
  


“Can I kiss you?” The brunette’s heart was thumping out of her chest, uncertain if Clarke was ready. The blonde gave her a brief nod and there was an air of anticipation between them, making it difficult to breathe.

  
  
  
  


She gave the blonde time to stop her, not wanting to pressure her if she wasn’t ready. It started slowly, almost uncertain that it was welcome. The blonde’s lips held the taste of raspberries and her skin smelled of coconut as their lips met in a kiss. Her entire body tingled from the intoxicating sensation of Clarke’s soft, warm lips pressed against her own. 

  
  


Lexa pulled away slowly, eyelids fluttering as she gave the blonde the opportunity to stop. Clarke took a shaky breath, her eyes still closed and closed the gap between them, returning the kiss. Lexa’s heart pounded and her mind raced while she moved her hand to cup Clarke’s cheek. Warmth spread through her body like electricity as the kiss intensified. Lexa tilted her head for an alternate angle and the blonde tangled her hand in her soft brown hair. 

  
  
  


She could lose herself forever kissing Clarke like this. Her heart sang in delight. She felt almost drunk from the caress of the blonde’s lips on her own. The heat of her breath on her skin and the euphoric scent radiating off her. She didn’t pull away until they were both breathless, and Lexa rested her forehead against the blonde’s. Noses brushing as their breathing slowed. Blue eyes bored into green and her lips curled into a smile.

  
  
  
  


“God, you’re perfect. Everything with you feels so... unbelievable, like a magical dream I never want to wake up from. I can’t even picture my life without you in it.” Clarke offered, bringing a lovestruck grin from the brunette.

  
  
  
  


“Neither can I, Clarke.” 

  
  
  
  


Lexa was ready to dive into this, start her life with Clarke and Aden tonight. It was new, but there was no doubt in the brunette’s mind that it was meant to be. There was no sense of time as they gazed lovingly at each other, both thrilled by the prospect of spending the rest of their lives together. Both women frowned when they realized that it was an hour past the agreed time to pick up Aden. 

  
  
  


Clarke locked up the house and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist as they took the quick boat ride to the truck. The brunette was mentally planning their next visit to the secluded house as they headed home. This was what the future held for them, and now that it was within her grasp, Lexa wasn’t letting go.

  
  
  
  
  


***********************************

  
  
  


Present

  
  
  
  
  
  


The brunette pulled Jake’s boat into the small dock and took a deep breath. There was a small motorboat tied to the dock, suggesting that Gaia had arrived. A glance at her watch caused her heart to stop. She had less than one minute to be at the house. Lexa sprinted up the short trail, coming to a halt when she spotted Jake and Abby tied to a chair. Gaia stood behind them with a handgun pointed at Abby’s head. There was no one else in sight.

  
  
  
  


“Let them go.” Lexa glared at the light-skinned woman who had a triumphant smile on her face.

  
  
  
  


“You’re three minutes late.”

  
  
  
  


“Cut the shit. You wanted to meet me, I’m here. Jake and Abby have nothing to do with this. Let them go.”

  
  
  
  


“And lose my bargaining chip, no thank you. I’ve seen your background, Commander Woods. We both know I’m no match for you in an even fight. Let’s level the playing field, shall we?” Gaia opened a small container that emitted a green gas and Lexa took a calming breath. She expected her to bring Bliss and tried to fight the incoming hallucinations.

  
  
  
  


Jake and Abby squirmed for a moment, before the gas took over their senses. Their expressions morphed from panic to serenity as their minds took them to a state of Bliss. Lexa kept her gaze on Gaia, who relaxed once she saw the brunette blinking slowly from the effects of the drug in the air. Stay focused!

  
  
  
  


“Russell wants you alive. He thinks you’re the key to Clarke and Aden. I will never understand his obsession with the three of you.” Gaia offered as she slowly approached the brunette.

  
  
  
  


“Guess you didn’t live up to his expectations when he recruited you.” Lexa smirked, trying to use the woman's emotions against her. It had to bother Gaia that Russell was so interested in them, especially after serving him for nearly a decade.

  
  
  
  


“Russell didn’t recruit me, Joseph did. He had a better vision than his father. Russell is obsessed with saving children from the end of days, says they’re our hope for the future. I’d just as soon start from scratch, breed children untainted by this world. Like Madi.”

  
  


Nothing made sense. Their surroundings were slowly changing into some otherworldly. Trees don't breathe. Plants and animals don't sing. Stay focused. Don't let her distract you. It's the Bliss.

  
  
  
  


“Let her go then. We will give her a home and you can start over as you say.” Lexa replied, determined to save the teen from her mother. She belonged with her and Clarke, not Gaia.

  
  
  
  


“You think she’s innocent, don’t you?” Gaia smirked. “Who do you think told us about this place? About you and Clarke coming here. News flash, it was Madi.”

  
  
  
  


“You dragged her into a world where assimilating was her only chance of survival. I will never judge her for that, and neither will Clarke. Madi belongs with us, people that love her no matter what she’s done. Parents that will NEVER harm or drug her. We love her as she is, not what we expect her to be.” Lexa was struggling to remain focused. The forest was glowing, and the trees seemed to pulse in rhythm with the brunette’s heart. It's not real.

  
  
  
  


“You don’t even know Madi, so spare me the kumbaya bullshit.” Gaia countered and seemed to float in the air. It’s the Bliss, it is not real. 

  
  
  
  


“I know that she’s smart and kind. Madi has a good heart, and you tried to destroy that. But she’s stronger than you or Russell or any of your twisted family. You gave her pain and suffering. We’ll give her a home filled with love, the kind that she deserves.” She meant every word. A tiny part of her hoped that Gaia would know that. If she truly loved Madi, Gaia would see that she was better off with them.

  
  
  
  


“That will never happen! She is MY daughter, not yours!” A hard kick in the gut caused the brunette to stumble backwards. She didn’t see Gaia's approach. The woman was still hovering in the air above her. It isn’t real. It’s the Bliss. Focus.

  
  
  
  


“I think you’re jealous, Gaia. You turned your back on an actual family to join a false one. Now your beloved Father wants Clarke and Aden, because you weren’t enough for him.” Lexa bit back and received a hard hit across the face in return.

  
  
  
  


“I am chosen! You and your family are a distraction! Whatever Russell’s plan for you is, will be our downfall. He'll be angry with me, but he'll see that I'm protecting us from you.” Gaia sneered, and moved to strike the brunette again. 

  
  
  
  


Lexa was ready for it this time and blocked the blow, then landed a swift left punch to the other woman’s jaw. Gaia stumbled backwards, giving the brunette an evil glare that set her hair on end. The woman’s eyes were glowing red with anger. It’s not real, it’s the Bliss. Stay focused.

  
  
  
  


The brunette blocked the next few blows, countering with her own. She no longer saw the Griffins, though she knew they were there. The Bliss muddled her senses, and she stumbled over something, landing on her back. The other woman smiled down at her and raised her gun. There was a pop in the air and Lexa knew it was the end. She would never see Clarke and Aden again. She would die here in this magical place that the blonde shared with no one but Lexa. 

  
  
  
  


The look of shock on Gaia’s face left her confused. It was almost as if… The woman clutched her chest, red liquid spilling past her fingers and dripping down her shirt. Gaia teetered on her feet and fell to her knees. A gasp left her lips as someone approached and towered over the woman who looked as if she saw a ghost.

  
  
  
  


“Why?” Gaia asked. The red liquid oozed from her mouth. “I’m your mother...”

  
  
  
  


“You were never my real mother, that was Clarke, and you stole me from her. Now you’ll never hurt me or Clarke ever again. We can be a family, the four of us.” Madi’s voice shook. She had tears streaming down her face and looked like she might collapse from the weight of what she had done.

  
  
  
  


“They’ll never accept you! You’re a Lightbourne, you’ll never be their family.” Gaia gritted her teeth that were stained red from the blood in her mouth. 

  
  
  
  


“Madi is our family. We already love her more than you ever could, and we will never let her go. We will never ask for anything in return. She belongs with us, not the Lightbournes.” Lexa interjected, hoping that she wasn’t hallucinating all of this.

  
  
  
  


“You’ll… burn… all of... you…” Gaia sputtered and collapsed on the ground. 

  
  
  
  


“It’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” Madi said calmly as she approached the brunette, and Lexa smiled as the girl helped her up.

  
  
  
  


“I meant what I said, you are our family. We don’t care what you’ve done.” The brunette met her blue eyes and Madi gave her a soft smile.

  
  
  
  


“I know.”

  
  
  
  


The teen helped Lexa walk to a nearby log and set her down. Then she headed to Jake and Abby, sitting on their own logs. It’s the Bliss. She tied them both to chairs, not logs. The brunette closed her eyes, picturing the house and willing herself to stop hallucinating. When she opened her eyes, she found a changed version of their location. The forest still glowed, but the house was visible. Jake and Abby looked around in a haze. Both pulled the teen into a warm hug when they realized who she was.

  
  
  
  


“Oh, my grandbaby. Look how beautiful you are! Jake, can you see her?” Abby cupped the teen’s face, smiling wider than Lexa could recall seeing before.

  
  
  
  


“I do, sweetheart. I have an entire shelf of carved animals, I made them just for you, kiddo. Guess you’re too old for them now, but...” Jake looked almost afraid that Madi wouldn’t approve, but the teen shook her head.

  
  
  
  


“I’m not too old. I still have the one you gave me, the owl… remember?”

  
  
  
  


“Yes. God, you’re so big now.” The blonde man smiled, and the brunette knew she needed to bring Madi home. To finally reunite her with Clarke and meet Aden. 

  
  
  
  


“You’re coming home with us, Madi. I’m not leaving you behind again.”

  
  
  
  


“The Father won’t stop…” Madi shook her head. There was fear in her eyes, but Lexa would never let her go now. 

  
  
  
  


“Look at me, Madi. I won’t let you go back there. If it means putting an army between you and Russell, that’s what I’ll do. You belong with us, please come home. Aden’s dying to meet you and Clarke...” The brunette saw the teen’s eyes light up at the mention of Clarke and Aden. She wanted to be with them, but the Lightbourne Family had spent years convincing her there was no way out.

  
  
  
  


“They’ll come for me…”

  
  
  
  


“We’ll fight like hell to keep you, kiddo. We won’t lose you again. We can hide you, like we do with Aden, but we’ll never give you up.” Jake piped in and the teen took a moment to consider her options before nodding in agreement. 

  
  
  
  


“Then let’s get you home.” Lexa smiled widely, imagining the look on Clarke’s face when she saw her daughter. 

  
  
  
  


It wouldn’t be perfect at first. Madi had a lot of healing to do. Between eight years with the Primes and killing her own mother, she would need time. But Lexa was certain they would get her through it. They healed her wounds, gave her a family she never wanted to part with. They would do the same for Madi, Lexa was certain of that. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I'm gonna give these guys a much needed fluff break in the next chapter. Let the Clexa family focus on each other for a bit.


	13. We're a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa takes Madi home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments. Hope you enjoy!

Present

  
  
  
  


Lexa stood at the end of the bridge and waited impatiently. On the opposite side, a vehicle arrived and flashed their headlights three times. At least he followed her instructions, hopefully to the letter. A silhouette of a person stepped out of the vehicle and approached on foot. The brunette took a deep breath. 

  
  
  
  


This was a risk, but she needed to send a clear message to the Lightbourne Family. Leave us in peace or suffer the consequences. The person on the other side approached slowly. No other people in sight. But that didn’t mean they weren’t in the shadows. If there were snipers, they weren’t the only ones. Madi watched them from the ridge with Lexa's rifle, prepared to fire if the enemy attacked. 

  
  
  
  


It seemed like an eternity before the enemy came into view. He ambled across the bridge, likely aware that Lexa would bring backup. It was a good sign, he didn't want to fight and Lexa wasn't up for one. The brunette only hoped that he would keep his word. Madi seemed certain he would. Lexa feared that she might be suffering from Stockholm syndrome, the teen had been entrenched for too long. If so, she was about to find out. Finally, Russell arrived and gave her a sad smile.

  
  
  
  


“You said on the radio that you have something for me.” He said with a calm tone, and Lexa gave him a terse nod.

  
  
  
  


She walked to the spot she laid the corpse down as she waited for Russell. The brunette wrapped Gaia’s body in a sheet from Clarke’s house by the lake. Regardless of what she had done, she deserves a proper burial or whatever method the Lightbourne Family used. Russell’s hand shook as he lifted the sheet to verify her identity. His face shifted from skepticism to grief, and he lovingly stroked Gaia’s face.

  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry for your loss.” Lexa offered sincerely. She knew grief and didn't wish it on anyone, not even Russell.

  
  
  
  


“So am I. She had such potential, and she wasted it. I assume she tried to kill you or Clarke?” He kept his eyes on Gaia, his face filled with sadness.

  
  
  
  


“Yes.”

  
  
  
  


“So Gaia finally succumbed to her envy. I warned her not to compare herself to you, but jealousy got the best of her.” Russell shook his head and sighed, then met Lexa’s eyes. “You didn’t have to return her to us, but I’m grateful that you did. It seems my opinion of you was correct. You are a woman of honor, Ms. Woods. That is a rare quality in this world of heathens.”

  
  
  
  


“I want you to stay away from my family.” The brunette replied coldly, and the man smiled kindly.

  
  
  
  


“Your family is also mine, Deputy. I care for them as deeply as you.”

  
  
  
  


“I would never harm them or drug them!” Lexa tried to hold back her anger. How dare he compare himself to her after what he’s done?

  
  
  
  


“You didn’t kill Gaia, did you? It was Clarke.” Russell narrowed his eyes and smiled wickedly. “Or was it Madi?”

  
  
  
  


“Leave Clarke, Madi and Aden out of this! If you want to wage war with me, go for it, but they aren’t a part of this. Not anymore.” The brunette clenched her jaw and glared angrily at him. Russell merely chuckled.

  
  
  
  


“They are a part of this, just like the two of us. You love them, want to protect them and make them happy. I respect that. I want them to be happy too, but more importantly, I want them to survive. Wouldn’t you do anything to ensure their survival, Ms. Woods?”

  
  
  
  


“I have a low tolerance for bullshit, so let me say this in a way you’ll understand. I will kill anyone that comes for them. Do you understand?” Lexa countered with a venomous tone, and the man let out a sigh of frustration.

  
  
  
  


“Ah, yes… wrath. It is a dangerous sin, perhaps the most dangerous. Does a crime deserve justice? Yes. We must repay blood with blood. Even the Bible teaches us, eye for an eye. But I must ask, when does it stop? If I take my wrath for Gaia’s death, you will return it three-fold. Then more wrath, until there is no one left to inflict our fury upon.” Russell answered, and the brunette wasn’t in the mood for a sermon. 

  
  
  
  


“Keep them out of this, and that won’t be a problem.”

  
  
  
  


“Thank you for returning Gaia to us. It was an act of compassion on your part and I will not forget it. I cannot stop the end from coming, but I will give you time with your family. Hold them close, savor every moment you have together.” Russell replied as he carefully scooped up the body. He gave Lexa a nod and then carried Gaia across the bridge. The brunette waited until his vehicle departed and then raised her radio.

  
  
  
  


“All clear.” She reported, and a few moments later, Jake’s truck approached. Lexa crawled into the passenger seat and looked at the driver. 

  
  
  
  


“Will he keep his word?” The brunette asked, and Madi nodded.

  
  
  
  


“Until he changes his mind, yes. If you attack them, he will change his mind. That includes rescuing your friends.” The teen replied solemnly, leaving Lexa stuck in a dilemma. 

  
  
  
  


Save your friends or protect your family. She couldn’t ignore her friends, they were in danger. Leave no one behind. Save as many as you can. There was no telling how long Russell would keep his word and her family would be in danger once again.

  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry, Lexa. If you want me to go back, I’ll understand.” Madi offered hesitantly after a moment of silence, and Lexa shook her head immediately.

  
  
  
  


“I will never want that Madi, no matter what. Whatever happens, we stick together.” The brunette met her eyes, and the teen nodded. “Do you know how to get to Clarke’s?”

  
  
  
  


“Yes.” Madi shifted the truck into drive and two rode mostly in silence.

  
  
  
  


Lexa couldn’t imagine what Madi must be feeling. Her mother was dead by her own hand. The Family would give them a break, but eventually they would come for her. She hasn’t faced Clarke or the others in years, so they were practically strangers to her. Last but not least, they had given the teen Bliss for eight years. There was a high probability that she would go through detox. That scared Lexa the most. What if Madi willingly returned to Russell because of drug addiction? No, stay positive. She’s coming home and they will help her through this.

  
  
  
  


Madi insisted on driving, given that Gaia had dosed the others with Bliss. Abby and Jake slept deeply in the backseat. Lexa asked why she wasn’t as out of it as them, and Madi advised her it was because of her previous exposure. The brunette vomited profusely before she met with Russell, and the teen said it was a positive sign. Lexa didn’t feel that way. In fact, she felt shaky, drained, sweaty, and yet mentally alert. Another side effect, Madi told her. She would feel better with food and rest. The more, the better.

  
  
  
  


They pulled into the drive, finding the SEALs guarding the perimeter. They gave Lexa a nod as the truck passed and the door of the house flew open. Clarke sprinted towards the approaching truck, stopping in her tracks when she saw Madi. The blonde looked stunned, uncertain if it was real, and the teen took a shaky breath.

  
  
  
  


“It’s okay to be nervous, Madi.” Lexa assured her and the teen gulped, then exited the vehicle.

  
  
  
  


“Madi? Is that really you?” Clarke hesitated, not wanting to frighten her daughter, and Madi gave her a nod. 

  
  
  
  


“It’s me, mom.” That was all it took for Clarke to throw her arms around her daughter, tears of relief escaping her blue eyes.

  
  
  
  


“I love you so much, baby girl! I never thought I’d ever hold you again.” 

  
  
  
  


There was a bright smile on their faces as they hugged each other tightly. Every few seconds, Clarke pulled back, just to look at Madi. As if reassuring herself this was happening and her daughter was finally home. The blonde told the teen she loved her at least a dozen times in a few brief minutes. Lexa smiled widely as she watched the exchange. They both looked so happy, even with them both sobbing. Eight years of separation and feeling helpless at the hands of madmen. Now, Madi was where she belongs. 

  
  
  
  


While the mother and daughter reacquainted themselves, Lexa helped the grandparents into the barn. Neither seemed aware of their surroundings and giggled at an unspoken joke between them. The doctors inside jumped to action, helping them onto a bed. It wasn’t until now that Lexa realized one of them looked exactly like Alie from the bar in town. She must have caught the brunette staring and gave the Deputy a smile.

  
  
  
  


“Becca Franco. I’ve heard all about you from Clarke and my sister.” The dark-haired woman shook her hand and Lexa nodded.

  
  
  
  


“Alie said she had a sister, I just didn’t realize that you were twins. So you’re a doctor?”

  
  
  
  


“I have an MD, yes. Though I also have several PhD’s. I consider myself more of a scientist. Clarke asked Alie for help, and she called me. I’ll never understand why someone with five PhD’s would prefer bar tending to science.” Becca replied, surprising the Deputy. She did not realize that Alie was so intelligent, she never mentioned multiple Phd's or even college.

  
  
  
  


“Do you think you can help my friends?”

  
  
  
  


“Yes, I do. We’re already making progress with the Sheriff. They exposed her to enormous quantities of the gas. Our current treatment seems to ease the withdrawal symptoms. I am certain she will recover quickly. We are also working on an antidote of sorts. Once it is complete, your team can use it prior to a mission. It will counteract the effects of the gas.” The doctor explained and Lexa felt relieved to finally have an edge over the Lightbourne family.

  
  
  
  


“Clarke’s daughter Madi has spent eight years with the Lightbourne Family. She’s finally home, but I’m afraid that…”

  
  
  
  


“I can help her detox. When she’s settled and ready to see me, just send her my way. You look like you’re suffering from after effects yourself.” Becca scanned her closely, with genuine concern in her eyes.

  
  
  
  


“Madi says food and sleep will help. They have exposed me a few times, and she says that’s why I’m not passed out like the Griffins.” Lexa explained, before two small arms wrapped around her waist and she found Aden grinning up at her.

  
  
  
  


“I knew you’d save them!” He exclaimed, and she gave him a soft smile.

  
  
  
  


“Madi saved us, not me.” Lexa replied candidly, then raised an eyebrow. “You want to meet her?” 

  
  
  
  


“Yes.” Aden grinned and took her hand, dragging her behind him to meet his sister.

  
  
  
  


“I’ll speak to you later, Doctor Franco.”

  
  
  
  


“I’ll either be here or at Alie’s, Deputy.”

  
  
  
  


The blonde boy was just as friendly and outgoing with Madi as he was with Lexa. Immediately latching on to her and calling her big sis. It was as if he'd known her his entire life. Within a minute of meeting, he invited her into the house to show her his room. 

  
  
  
  


“C’mon, your room is next to mine! Mom and Lexa are at the end of the hall. You don’t have any toys yet, so you can borrow one of mine to sleep with.” The boy explained, bringing a chuckle from Lexa. So presumptuous, but she loved being included. “You want a stuffed frog or a raccoon to sleep with?” Aden asked excitedly as they headed inside, and Madi looked thoughtful. 

  
  
  
  


“Raccoon. I always thought they were cute.” The teen shot Lexa and Clarke a grin, then followed her brother inside.

  
  
  
  


“Thank you, Lex.” Clarke said as she draped her arm around the brunette’s neck and then pulled her into a long kiss.

  
  
  
  


“Madi saved me. If not for her…”

  
  
  
  


“I don’t want to think about the ifs. You and Madi are home, my parents are alive. That’s all that matters.” The blonde replied with a smile and then frowned as she took Lexa’s hands. “You’re shaking. Are you all right?”

  
  
  
  


“Gaia dosed me like your parents. I’m not sure how I’m standing and they aren’t.”

  
  
  
  


“Tolerance builds quickly with Bliss. It’s what makes it so addicting, and this will be the third time for you. A hot bath and a nutritious meal will help, doctor's orders. Before you excuse yourself to go home to shower, I should warn you…” Clarke pointed to two large duffle bags sitting on the couch. “Checkmate.”

  
  
  
  


“Damn, you weren’t kidding about that.” Lexa shook her head in disbelief, though she grinned from ear to ear.

  
  
  
  


“Nope. He gets his stubborn streak from me. C’mon Deputy, let’s get you cleaned up.” The blonde took her hand and led her to the bedroom. 

  
  
  
  


Lexa had never been in Clarke’s bedroom before, only Aden’s. The boy loved it when the brunette read him bedtime stories. Her bedroom was enormous compared to Lexa’s. It had a king-sized bed along one wall, a nook with bookshelves and a chaise lounge. The bathroom had both a standalone shower and a tub large enough for two. Lexa couldn’t help but smirk wickedly at the thought of her and Clarke bathing together. The blonde seemed to have similar thoughts, because her cheeks flushed when she glanced at Lexa.

  
  
  
  


“Another time, Lex. As much as I want to rip your clothes off, I think we should spend time as a family tonight. Besides, you look ready to collapse.”

  
  
  
  


“I am. But I look forward to cashing in my raincheck, Doc.” Lexa teased, bringing a bright smile from the blonde.

  
  
  
  


“Me too. I’ll start the bath. How do you like your water?” Clarke raised an eyebrow.

  
  
  
  


“Hot, like scorching, look like a lobster when you’re finished hot.”

  
  
  
  


“One lobster bath coming up.” The blonde replied and ran the water as Lexa removed her flack jacket.

  
  
  
  


Clarke and Becca weren’t understating how bad she looked. Her skin was pale and clammy. Her hands shook so badly that the blonde had to help her get undressed. Clarke added a bath bomb that smelled like jasmine and left the brunette to soak while she checked on the kids. The scalding water helped Lexa’s muscles relax, and she smiled contentedly thinking about her family.

  
  
  
  


Clarke returned, and offered to help wash her hair, which Lexa was grateful for. The bath made her feel better, but she was still shaking uncontrollably. Once out of the tub, she donned a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, then joined the others in the living room. Clarke and Madi were in the kitchen chatting as the blonde cooked what smelled like spaghetti. Aden was setting the table and grinned when he spotted the brunette.

  
  
  
  


"Hope you like Italian. Madi picked it." He said and pulled out a chair for the brunette.

  
  
  
  


“This is the best food to get rid of the shakes.” Madi informed the brunette as she helped Clarke transport the food to the table.

  
  
  
  


“Thank you, it smells delicious.” Lexa smiled, and the blonde kissed the top of her head, before scooping her a plate.

  
  
  
  


“You’re welcome.”

  
  
  
  


As Clarke and Madi suggested, the brunette felt much better after eating. After dinner, the four of them played Monopoly at the coffee table. The blonde sat behind Lexa and rubbed her shoulders as they played, soothing the remnants of her symptoms. They laughed and told Madi stories. The teen seemed at home, and that was a vast relief. It felt perfect. Natural. Like they had done this every day for years and Lexa never wanted it to end.

  
  
  
  


Halfway through the game, Abby and Jake appeared. They looked ragged, but they wanted to spend some time with the family. Madi and Aden insisted they join the game, so they started over. The two siblings demolished the adults and when the game ended, Aden was ten dollars ahead for the win. Madi joked that she let him win, which only made him demand a rematch tomorrow. 

  
  
  
  


“I could do this all day, every day.” Clarke whispered, and the brunette looked around groggily. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

  
  
  
  


Lexa didn’t recall falling asleep, but knew she must have. The last thing she remembered was laying her head in Clarke’s lap and the blonde playing with hair. A glance at the clock suggested that Lexa had been asleep for almost two hours. That’s when Jake and Abby retired to the guest bedroom.

  
  
  
  


“I’m glad you did.” The brunette smiled, her eyes falling on the two siblings. 

  
  
  
  


Aden and Madi were fast asleep together on the recliner, both smiling contentedly. Lexa remembered them starting a movie. It shocked Aden that Madi had never seen Pirates of the Caribbean and demanded they watch all of them. Clarke said neither made it past the first one, which didn’t surprise the brunette. It was nearly two in the morning and felt like an endless day. 

  
  
  
  


“Should we move them to their beds?” Lexa asked quietly, afraid to interrupt their peaceful slumber, and the blonde shook her head with a bright smile.

  
  
  
  


“In a few minutes, I’m enjoying this.” Clarke replied, watching them sleep.

  
  
  
  


It was a half hour before the two women decided they would regret in the morning if they slept on the couch. Lexa carefully picked up Aden, while Clarke led a half awake Madi to her room. Aden didn’t stir at all as the brunette set him down and gently ran her fingers through his hair. 

  
  
  
  


She set his stuffed frog next to him and he immediately hugged it, making Lexa chuckle softly. It was a gift from Raven, meant as a joke about his fondness for Lexa. She had him convinced that if he hugged the frog tight enough, the brunette could feel it from miles away. As Lexa exited, she saw Clarke standing in the doorway, watching Madi sleep. 

  
  
  
  


“I haven’t been this happy in… well, ever. I’m almost afraid if I go to sleep, I’ll wake up and this will all just be a wonderful dream.” The blonde offered when Lexa snaked her arms around Clarke’s waist from behind.

  
  
  
  


“It’s real, Clarke, and I plan on keeping it this way.” The brunette placed a kiss on the blonde’s temple and smiled at the sleeping teen.

  
  
  
  


“She’s been through so much. I just hope she wants to stay with us. Coming off Bliss was hell for me...” Clarke trailed off.

  
  
  
  


It was a valid concern. Lexa felt immensely better now, but she still felt... off. The brunette couldn’t imagine how a regular Bliss user might feel. The teen appeared to handle it well tonight, though she seemed famished. Then again, so was Lexa. The two of them each ate three plates of spaghetti, a gigantic bowl of popcorn, and all the cookies Clarke made the day before. The others teased them, but the teen said if they didn’t eat, they’d be ill. Madi would likely be sick tomorrow and the brunette dreaded watching her suffer.

  
  
  
  


“Dr. Franco offered to help if she needs to detox and she has a family that loves her more than anything. Madi is so strong and I’m certain that we’ll get through this together.” The brunette replied, making a mental note to call Alie first thing in the morning.

  
  
  
  


“What about Charles and Diyoza?” Clarke asked, and Lexa felt torn once again. 

  
  
  
  


“If I go after them, Russell will come for Madi and Aden.” Lexa replied and let out a deep sigh. 

  
  
  
  


All of this was about protecting Clarke, Aden, and Madi. Russell gave them time to enjoy being together, but it wouldn’t last. Whether because Lexa went to rescue her friends or the cult leader got bored, it wouldn’t last. Eventually, one side would make a move and they’d be at war again. No. Don’t think of that now. Enjoy what you have, while it lasts.

  
  
  
  


“For now, let’s just enjoy being with our family.” The brunette offered before letting out an enormous yawn.

  
  
  
  


“C’mon, beautiful. Let’s get you to bed, we’re both exhausted and you look ready to drop.” Clarke gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and led her to the bedroom. The bed was comfortable, perhaps because of how tired Lexa was. They cuddled up in the center of the bed, and the brunette fell asleep almost immediately. Content that they were all together, happy and safe.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Still Want to be a part of this Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter, then we'll attack the Cult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Present

When Lexa awoke, it was to an empty bed. She looked at the clock on the end table. Five in the morning. But Clarke wasn’t in bed. Considering how late they retired, that left Lexa concerned. She crawled out of the bed, instantly regretting moving. Her muscles ached and her head was pounding. 

  
  
  


She crept down the hall to check on Madi and Aden. The blonde boy was fast asleep, clutching his stuffed frog tightly. Lexa smiled at that. He looked so peaceful. Her next stop was Madi’s room. She heard quiet whimpers coming from the room and found Clarke holding Madi, who was bawling.

  
  
  


“I didn’t have a choice, mom. If I didn’t, she would have killed Lexa.” The teen mumbled into her mother's neck and Madi’s words broke the brunette’s heart. She should have killed Gaia instead of the juvenile. Now Madi would live with the regret of killing her own mother.

  
  
  


“I know, sweetheart. I’m so sorry you had to do that, if I could switch places with you I would.” Clarke replied, rocking her body with the teen in her arms to soothe her. The blonde peered briefly at Lexa and gave her a mournful smile.

  
  
  


“I failed you, Madi. It should have been me. I’m so sorry.” Lexa offered aloud, though she didn’t intend to, and the teen’s watery blue eyes met her green. “It’s my duty to protect you and I didn’t. If I hadn’t gone alone…”

  
  
  


“Grampa Jake and Gramma Abby would be dead. She had three of us in the trees, and told us to attack if you had others with you.” The teen informed her with a shaky voice and wiped her face with her sleeve. The brunette sighed as she took a seat on the bed next to Clarke and Madi.

  
  
  


“I knew she would use Bliss, yet arrived unprepared. I put you in a position that forced you to take a life. Put the burden on me, not yourself. My actions killed her, not you Madi.”

  
  
  


“Let’s put the blame where it truly lies. Russell and the Primes. If you blame yourselves and let your guilt take over, he wins. You both did what you did to protect your family from them. We’re together and safe. Let’s enjoy that while we have it, because we all know it won’t last.” Clarke suggested. Lexa and Madi nodded their heads in agreement.

  
  
  


The blonde and brunette stayed in Madi’s room, holding her in silence until they all fell asleep. It was after eleven when Abby popped in and woke them up, signaling breakfast. The grandmother made every breakfast food she could think of, uncertain what Madi and Lexa loved best. As they ate, Jake showed up with more of Lexa’s belongings from her house and Aden grinned from ear to ear. 

  
  
  


“Dad… you didn’t ask Lexa’s permission! How would you like it if we moved you into her house without asking you?”

  
  
  


“I thought this was Aden’s decision, not yours.” Jake smirked. “Don’t worry Lex, Aden insisted that the underwear drawer is a no-fly zone for us boys. He made Abby bring the naughty bits.” The man gave her a playful wink and Clarke covered her face in her hands in embarrassment.

  
  
  


“Uh, thanks.” Lexa’s cheeks turned rosy, and the blonde apologized profusely for the three of them making assumptions. 

  
  
  


The brunette felt torn between embarrassment and glee. Thank god she had nothing among her things to be ashamed of. She assumed one day they might help move her into Clarke’s, just not so soon. Yes, it meant they approved, but it astonished her how relaxed they seemed about it. Weren’t they supposed to have a few more dates before the U-Haul? Not that she was objecting, but she and Clarke hadn’t discussed it.

  
  
  


“No more touching Lexa’s belongings without her permission. I mean it!” The blonde demanded, and the blonde boy pointed at her with a smile.

  
  
  


“See, Lexa? Mom looks just like a grumpy cat!” Aden blurted, and Lexa could not stop the laughter that exploded from her mouth. The blonde really looked like it, and now it was too late to take back, especially with the others joining in. It only made Clarke frown more and playfully smack Lexa’s arm.

  
  
  


“You’re supposed to be on MY side, Lex.”

  
  
  


“I’m sorry, Clarke. You look nothing like Grumpy Cat.” The brunette gave her a timid grin and Madi rolled her eyes.

  
  
  


“Mom’s got you whipped already.” The teen offered with a smirk and nudged the brunette with her elbow.

  
  
  


“Just wait til they do the deed, kid. It will get way worse.” Jake offered, making both women turn beet red, and the blonde punched her father in the arm.

  
  
  


“Dad!” She gave him an incredulous stare and shifted her gaze to the brunette. “Still want to be a part of this family, Lex?” Clarke raised an eyebrow, and Lexa beamed at her. 

  
  
  


“Absolutely.”

  
  
  


“Eat up, guys! We’ve got a big day.” Aden insisted. He was eager for them to spend the day together. He had everything worked out, with Jake and Abby’s aid.

  
  
  


First stop was to the barn. Becca and the others announced they had a counteragent prepared. The dark-haired scientist demanded they work through the night, determined to help Madi through withdrawal. Lexa had provided them canisters of Bliss that the Sheriff's Department confiscated and they ran tests. It concerned Clarke that the injection might hurt Madi until she learned Indra volunteered to be the guinea pig. Indra was up and about, thrilled to reunite with Madi. Clarke did a full medical exam on the Sheriff and found no adverse effects. 

  
  
  


To Lexa, Indra was just as she remembered. She answered an array of questions with no struggle. The counteragent seemed to work, but Clarke left the ultimate decision to Madi. The teen agreed to test it and they all listened carefully to Becca’s instructions. Because of her prolonged exposure, the doctors advised on injection each day for a week. They would reassess her condition. Clarke and the other doctors would monitor her closely to ensure her safety. Madi had no visible side-effects and claimed to feel normal. 

  
  
  


Then it was on to Aden’s list of activities. A plane ride, courtesy of Raven, was top of the list. The teen was hesitant about seeing her aunt again, but her apprehensions faded away immediately. The pilot gave Madi an enormous hug when they arrived. Raven even had a flight suit prepared for the teen, with “The Madster” printed on the name tag. 

  
  
  


“Hey, kiddo. Ready for some barrel rolls in the sky? I'll teach you to dust crops, I hear you already know how to drive a car so it’ll be easy for you. I have paint already loaded in the tanks for you to practice with.” Raven shot the two women a wink and Lexa gave her friend a stern look. 

  
  
  


“Do not drop paint on farms, Raven.”

  
  
  


“Relax, Frog Lady. I promise no casualties and we won’t spoil a single crop. She’ll just be dusting Jaha’s cows with blue paint, nothing too bad.” The pilot countered, and the brunette shook her head, imagining the conversation with Jaha. Theolonius would definitely throw a fit. He was very particular about his cows.

  
  
  


“Really?” Madi seemed excited, and the brunette had to reign in her Deputy Sheriff side. Let her have fun.

  
  
  


Indra was feeling better, but Lexa was technically the only Sheriff on duty until tomorrow. A little paint was harmless, she decided. She should have known it was more than a ‘little’ paint. By the time Raven and the kids landed, half the town called Lexa to complain. Three dozen cows, seven personal vehicles, and two barns were now blue. All courtesy of Raven, with help from Madi and Aden. Clarke and Lexa promised to compensate them for the damage. The two youngsters were laughing so heartily that Lexa couldn’t be irritable for long. 

  
  
  


Afterwards they traveled home for a monopoly rematch, which ended midafternoon for a barbeque with all of their friends and family. Aden and Abby called everyone in town, while they slept in, to celebrate Madi’s return. All of Sanctum’s residents, the visiting soldiers and doctors, attended. The teen seemed impressed at how welcoming they all were. Those that knew her as a child, acted as if Madi never disappeared. 

  
  
  


Jasper and Monty set up speakers on Clarke’s lawn to entertain the guests. The residents brought enough food to feed an army. They ate, drank and danced as if they forgot the war brewing on the County line. For one night, the Lightbourne family was a distant memory and Sanctum could breathe. Like a trip backwards in time. Before a cult disturbed their otherwise peaceful lives. A massive family of oddballs celebrating the return of one of their own. By the time the guest left, the family of four was ready for bed. 

  
  
  


“You think she’ll be okay?” Lexa inquired once alone in Clarke’s bedroom.

  
  
  


“I think so. It helps that everyone was so wonderful with her today. Did you see how happy she was?” Clarke grinned and started brushing her teeth. The brunette couldn’t help but note her toothbrush and toiletries arranged as if they were always there. The blonde even put Lexa’s clothes in her closet and dresser. 

  
  
  


It should be awkward, how natural this felt. They settled into this domestic part of their relationship as if they’d been a couple for years. But it was three weeks as a couple and only one date. They haven’t said I love you or gotten past kissing. Yet here they were chatting while preparing to go to bed… together.

  
  
  


“Yes. Though I fear that Raven will be a dangerous influence. I overheard her offer to teach Madi to make explosives.” Lexa chuckled and exchanged spots with Clarke at the sink.

  
  
  


“That ship already sailed, Lex. They were buddies when Madi was younger, she’s always loved Rae.” The blonde sat on the bed, watching the brunette brush her teeth. “So, do you want to talk about it?”

  
  
  


“Talk about what?” Lexa asked after rinsing her mouth and the blonde looked uneasy.

  
  
  


“We’ve joked about it, but Aden didn’t exactly ask for permission when he brought your things. Are you okay with this? Do you want to live together? I mean, we’ve had one date and haven’t done the other stuff yet.” Clarke offered nervously and chewed on her bottom lip. Lexa sat next to the blonde and pulled her into an embrace, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

  
  
  


“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Clarke. I realized that after our date, in fact if my bags were here when we picked him up, I would have never left.” Lexa said candidly, propping her forehead against Clarke’s and caressed her cheek with her thumb. “As for the other stuff, I thought we’d work up to it. Let Madi get settled in. Then we can go to the house on the lake for a night or two? I want it to be special and undisturbed.” 

  
  
  


“Wanna work up to it now?” The blonde gave her a sultry expression and Lexa nodded, perhaps too enthusiastically. 

  
  
  


Clarke giggled and snatched the brunette by the shirt, dragging her forward to capture her plump lips. Lexa hummed in delight as they shifted to lie down in bed. She could get tipsy off the taste of Clarke’s lips and the odor of her shampoo. Lexa was hooked. Addicted to everything Clarke. The feel of her silky golden locks tangled in Lexa’s grasp and the wet heat of her mouth as their tongues danced. The warmth of her lips pressed to her skin as she trailed wet kisses down her jawline to her neck. The thrill of their bodies pressed against each other. All of it made her dizzy, yet electrified and alert at the same time. She wanted to remember every touch, every nip and breathless words muttered between them. Everything was Clarke, and it was sublime. Until a knock at the door caused them to break away. Clarke let out a string of expletives under her breath, burying her head in Lexa’s chest.

  
  
  


“Yes?” The blonde asked, after clearing her throat nervously. 

  
  
  


“I had bad dream. Can I sleep with you guys tonight?” He asked from the other side of the door. The two women reluctantly scooted apart, and sat up in bed, giving the door a wary glance.

  
  
  


“I’m so sorry…” The blonde whispered, her lips turned downwards into a pout. Lexa smiled and shook her head. She predicted this with kids in the mix.

  
  
  


“Come on in, buddy.” The brunette said and deposited a kiss on Clarke’s temple as Aden entered. The boy instantly crawled in bed, with eyes half closed, and positioned himself between them. Both women pecked the top of his head and regarded him quietly as he fell asleep. It only took him a few minutes.

  
  
  


“I never dreamed I’d have this. Until recently, I assumed it would be just me and Aden. I never thought I’d get Madi back or have an amazing, gorgeous Deputy for a... is girlfriend the right word for it? It sounds almost temporary, and I want it to be permanent. You’re my person.” The blonde gave her a querying look and Lexa beamed at her, lightly running her fingers through Aden’s messy hair. 

  
  
  


“You’re my person too, Clarke. All three of you are. Though we are definitely having a LONG weekend at the lake soon.” The brunette smirked and Clarke nodded, leaning in for a chaste kiss. 

  
  
  


“Agreed.” 

  
  
  


“I have to stop him first. I won’t feel comfortable leaving Madi and Aden until…” Clarke stopped her mid-sentence, holding a finger to her lips.

  
  
  


“I know, Lex. One more day of this, then the kids and I will follow your contingency plan.” The blonde suggested and Lexa gave her a nod. 

  
  
  


It was a solid plan and the only way to ensure their security while Lexa and the soldiers went on the attack. They had to free the others, kill Russell and his lieutenants. That was the only way to guarantee a future for them. Becca was testing her counteragent in the morning with concentrated exposure to Bliss. It if works, they had an edge and Bliss would no longer be a factor. One more day and then she would show Russell her wrath.

  
  
  
  



	15. A Vision in the Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the mind of a madman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will likely get a second chapter today, it's almost finished. I just didn't want to have split POVs in the same chapter. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and forgive any mistakes. I didn't run this through my beta before posting.

Eight Years Ago

Lightbourne Compound

Russell POV

  
  
  
  
  


“Why, Russell? Why her?” His brother demanded as he punched him over and over.

  
  
  
  


Russell didn’t fight back or block the incoming blows. He let his brother take his wrath. He deserved it, deserved to be beaten. He let his brother down. He allowed his only child to succumb to his greatest weakness. Joseph went too far, and now Russell must pay the price. He would carry the burden for the sake of Jacob and his daughter.

  
  
  
  


“Joseph’s sin is lust, and it got the better of him. I’m so sorry, Jacob.” Russell replied remorsefully, prepared for more wrath, and his brother didn’t disappoint. 

  
  
  
  


The blonde man tossed him across the room as if he weighed nothing, bringing a painful grunt from Russell. Jake was on him before he could recover and picked him up, pinning him against the wall. Blood spilled from Russell’s nose and mouth. Still, he refused to fight back. If Clarke was his child, he would want revenge too. It was a horrific act. He thought Joseph had learned from his past and set aside his wanton ways. How did he get so lost? 

  
  
  
  


“Why her, Russ? Why Clarke? Is this because I won’t let you meet my family? Is this payback for Mom and Pop disowning you? Tell me why!!” Jake shouted so loudly the veins in his neck and head were popping out. 

  
  
  
  


Forgive him, father. It’s not my brother’s fault, Joseph did this. He disobeyed his orders, Clarke was to be unharmed, and now… What do I tell him? Jake wants answers, but he isn’t a believer. He won’t understand. Try... give him a chance to hear God’s plan for his daughter.

  
  
  
  


“Because of a vision… in the Bliss. God has chosen your daughter Jacob, like he chose me.” Russell smiled hopefully, but his brother’s expression was unmistakable. He doesn’t care, he’ll never trust you again and he’ll never believe. Not after Clarke.

  
  
  
  


“Save that bullshit for the morons that don’t see what you really are, Russ! You’re not God’s chosen, you’re a fucking psychopath!” Jake countered, and Russell shook his head in disappointment. 

  
  
  
  


His brother will never believe. I can never save him. There was a chance before, but Joseph’s actions made it impossible now. But it didn’t change what they saw. The message was clear; they were important and a portent to the end of days. They’re the key to it all.

  
  
  
  


“All of us have seen it, Jacob. It started before Gaia joined us... THAT is why Joseph brought her here. I was trying to PROTECT Clarke, I never thought he would…” Russell stopped, closed his eyes and took a calming breath. “I never intended to harm her brother, I give you my word.”

  
  
  
  


“I want that bastard dead, Russ!” Jake glared at him with murderous eyes and Russell gave him a desperate plea.

  
  
  
  


“Jacob, please… he’s my son.” That earned him another punch in the face, and his brother grabbed him by the throat.

  
  
  
  


“And Clarke is my daughter! Your fucking son kidnapped her! Turned her into a fucking junkie! Raped her! I want him DEAD!!” Jake shouted. And he was right, though it broke Russell’s heart to admit it. 

  
  
  
  


There was no coming back from this, I could never undo the damage Joseph caused. Clarke wouldn’t be the same after this, not after what he did to her. She will never believe in Russell’s message and would never trust him or any of his family. Because of my son... my flesh and blood. Now they can never be saved… I failed them. Or did I? There was no sign in the visions to suggest they were believers. Perhaps that is the key… 

  
  
  
  


The world will burn, Clarke and this woman will lead us after the end… Is that the message? Is that what you’re trying to tell me? Why not intervene before Joseph did what he did? That poor girl… Clarke deserves wrath too. She will never feel safe or heal while Joseph lives… forgive me, my son.

  
  
  
  


“Very well, brother. I shall give you the justice you seek… Joseph will atone for his sins with his life.” Russell closed his eyes, tears streaming for his only child.

  
  
  
  


“Madi’s coming home with me too.” Jake demanded, bringing a deep sigh from his brother. Forgive me, my brother.

  
  
  
  


“That I cannot give you.” Russell shook his head and once again, Jake’s blue eyes filled with fury.

  
  
  
  


“She doesn’t belong here, Russell! She’s a kid. I expected better from Gaia, but now I’m certain that she has no business raising a child. Especially in this hellhole. Madi comes home to Clarke.” His brother insisted, and Russell shook his head in disagreement.

  
  
  
  


“No, Jacob. Clarke’s daughter must stay until it is time.”

  
  
  
  


“Time? Time for what?”

  
  
  
  


“Look, my brother.” Russell pointed to the dozens of drawings on the table, each by a different follower, and yet they were all the same image. 

  
  
  
  


Non-believers would scoff and say it was the drugs. But he knows what he saw, and that he wasn’t alone. All the lieutenants had the same vision. Clarke, Madi, a stunning brunette with fierce green eyes and a blonde boy. They haven’t found the green-eyed beauty or blonde boy yet. They only knew that this brunette, Clarke, Madi and the boy were a family. They were important and a vital part of God’s plan. Jake’s face contorted from rage to confusion as he gazed at the drawings.

  
  
  
  


“Who the hell is she?” Jake narrowed his eyes, scanning a drawing in his hand and Russell shook his head.

  
  
  
  


“I don’t know, but she was in the vision. This woman, Clarke, Madi and that boy there. We aren’t certain if the boy belongs to Clarke or this woman, but they will be a family. They will love each other deeply and lead us into the new world.” He answered, Jake threw his arms in the air and shook his head.

  
  
  
  


“Oh, for fuck’s sake! Enough of the bullshit! Your cooky visions don’t excuse what your ridiculous family has done to your blood kin!”

  
  
  
  


Jacob didn’t understand, he couldn’t. He didn’t see what Russell and twenty others saw. Every time he enters the Bliss he sees them. It was a sign; he was certain of it. And they must prepare. None had laid eyes on Clarke Griffin before their shared vision in the Bliss, not even Russell. When Joseph said he found not only Clarke but her blue-eyed daughter, it shook the entire Family to the core. It wasn’t a hallucination; it was a vision of the future. 

  
  
  
  


They believed it even more so when they discovered the blonde in their shared visions was Russell’s niece. Another sign. He hadn’t spoken to Jacob or their parents in nearly two decades. They had no idea Russell was still alive, much less leading a religious group a few miles from home. Until he brought a frail, bloodied Clarke home, and saw pure rage in the eyes of his little brother. Jacob wouldn’t understand, but he still deserves the truth.

  
  
  
  


“The Bliss revealed God’s plan to us... When the four of them become a family, the clock starts. Counting down to the end of days... Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock, until the world we know turns to ash. The old world will burn; Clarke, Madi, the boy and this woman will lead us into the new world. We will rise from the ashes, but only if we protect them from the end of days. THAT is why Joseph took Clarke, why Madi MUST be raised by us.” Speaking of it made Russell feel amped. It was exciting to finally see where the path would lead them.

  
  
  
  


“You’re even crazier than I thought, Russ! Mom and Pop are probably spinning in their graves right now!” Jake grumbled, filling his brother’s heart with sadness. 

  
  
  
  


He won’t listen… it’s too late for him and Clarke. Now he must rely on the beautiful brunette that haunted his dreams. He who sat upon it is named Death. She will kill me. I’ve seen it. The world ends and the last thing I will see is the four of them standing over me. Hatred and disgust in their eyes. Then they look up to watch the sky burn...

  
  
  
  


“Remember her face, Jacob. This woman will love Clarke and Madi. She will protect them and together, they will command God’s army.” Russell knew he sounded desperate, but it was his last hope for Jake’s salvation. If his brother saw her with his own eyes, Jake might believe. He will know it was a message from on high. Please God, let him see the truth. Reveal this woman to my brother, so he will understand.

  
  
  
  


“You don’t know shit about armies! I’m the one that served, while you conned your way across the fucking continent and that’s when you WEREN’T incarcerated!”

  
  
  
  


“I have many sins to atone for, but God has a plan for me just the same.”

  
  
  
  


“I want Joseph DEAD by the end of the week. I don’t care if you do it or I do, he dies either way.” Jake demanded and Russell let out a sigh, then nodded.

  
  
  
  


“I will end Joseph’s life and deliver his body to Clarke myself.”

  
  
  
  


“Once you do, I never want to lay eyes on you again, Russ! You leave her alone!”

  
  
  
  


“Jacob, I can’t do that… she’s destined to…” He cut Russell off by his brother grabbing him by the shirt.

  
  
  
  


“I don’t give a rat’s ass what you believe, you leave my daughter alone! Haven’t you done enough damage to her already? She can’t go ten minutes without puking! She looks like a fucking heroin addict, Russ! Clarke is a wonderful girl, and she has her entire life ahead of her. Leave her out of this shit!”

  
  
  
  


“You have my word, my people will not harm her. We will protect her until the green-eyed woman arrives, then Clarke and Madi’s safety is in her hands.” Russell sighed and met his brother’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, Jake.”

  
  
  
  


“Go fuck yourself, Russ!” Jake stomped out of the church with a wave of fury in his wake. Russell sank to the ground and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had to kill Joseph to make this right. His own child...

  
  
  
  


“Grampa Jake hurt you…” Madi looked terrified as she stepped out from the shadows.

  
  
  
  


“Yes, sweetheart. Though I deserved it. Wouldn’t you agree?” Russell raised an eyebrow, and the girl gulped, then nodded.

  
  
  
  


“You promised she’d be safe.”

  
  
  
  


“I failed everyone, my child. You and Clarke most of all. Millions of apologies and reparations will never cleanse Joseph of his sins.” Russell stopped and rubbed his hands through his hair. Jacob is right, he must die for what he’s done to Clarke.

  
  
  
  


“Can I go home now?” Madi looked so frightened, so shattered. Something only going home would solve… but it was too dangerous. They must wait for the mysterious brunette…

  
  
  
  


“Not yet, Madi. See this woman?” He asked, pointing to the drawings, and Madi scrunched her eyebrows together.

  
  
  
  


“Who is she?”

  
  
  
  


“I don’t know her name or where she is, but I know she will love you. And you will love her and the boy, so will Clarke. This woman is the key, Madi. She is as much your mother as Clarke is.”

  
  
  
  


“What about mommy?” She was so young, so vulnerable. Madi didn’t deserve this, but it was the only way to protect her.

  
  
  
  


“Coming to me on Clarke’s behalf took incredible courage, Madi. Clarke was being abused, and you were brave enough to stand up for her. You told me that Gaia allowed Joseph to hurt Clarke. That she was present when he defiled her and even encouraged his foul behavior. Is that correct?” Russell raised a questioning eyebrow, and the girl nodded solemnly.

  
  
  
  


“Yes.”

  
  
  
  


“Then she is as guilty as he is, wouldn’t you agree?”

  
  
  
  


“Yes.”

  
  
  
  


“How would you punish your mother for what she did to Clarke?” Russell patted the empty spot next to him and she sat down. There was a darkness in her eyes as she considered her answer.

  
  
  
  


“Kill her.” Madi replied after a few moments and Russell shut his eyes tightly. I failed her. Now she wants revenge for Clarke.

  
  
  
  


“My sweet girl… I’m so sorry that my inaction has tempted you with wrath.”

  
  
  
  


“I don’t want to be here… I hate my mom and I wanna be with Clarke!” Madi seemed a bit bolder now, her anger fueling her.

  
  
  
  


“I know, sweetheart. But you can’t go home to Clarke until she meets this woman. I’ll make you a promise. When Clarke and this woman are ready to be a family, you can go home. I will not stand in your way. But you must make me a promise as well.” Russell gave her a kind smile.

  
  
  
  


“What?”

  
  
  
  


“Promise that you will bring this woman Clarke and this boy to safety before the world burns. They must survive God’s wrath on this world, no matter what. Without them, we lose humanity.”

  
  
  
  


“And mom?” She still wants her wrath. In the visions she is older, that means we have time. Perhaps her heart will forgive Gaia by then. If not...

  
  
  
  


“I will leave her punishment in your hands, Madi. I only ask that you wait until it is time to reunite with Clarke. Do we have a deal?” Russell raised an eyebrow, and the girl gave him a nervous smile. She was so frightened… What else have Gaia and Joseph done to her?

  
  
  
  


“Yes.”

  
  
  
  


“Good. From now on, you will spend more time in the main compound. You will be a warrior in the new world, and you must learn to fight. Our brethren overseas have collected American warriors fighting for the wrong God. You will help me lead them onto the path and they will train you for your destiny. And Madi…” Russell stood up to leave and then stopped himself. He must protect this child. It’s the only way to make up for what has happened.

  
  
  
  


“Yes, Father?”

  
  
  
  


“If Gaia or anyone else harms you or Clarke, I want you to tell me immediately. I promise you, I will not turn a blind eye again.” Russell knelt down and cupped her chin in his hand. Madi simply nodded her understanding and turned to leave. He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder and gave her a kind smile as he handed her one drawing. “Take this with you, so you can be with your family.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


Present

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I will hunt that bitch down and kill her for this!” Anya paced in front of the pyre as they watched their sister’s corpse burn and Russell shook his head.

  
  


The entire family gathered to say their goodbyes. He expected them to be upset, but the cycle of violence had to end. They needed to be prepared to welcome the Deputy and her family into the fold. 

  
  
  


“No, you won’t Anya. Gaia disobeyed my commands, tried to kill the Deputy, and God punished her for it. The Deputy and Clarke must live.” He replied and fury stirred behind her eyes. She despises Lexa Woods, though he wasn’t certain why.

  
  
  
  


“Why? What the hell is so special about that bitch? You’ve been protecting her since she got here and she’s caused us nothing but trouble.” She narrowed her eyes in confusion.

  
  
  
  


“A test of our faith, Anya. She is chosen, as is Clarke, and I expect you to be respectful. When the end of days comes, she will lead our army.”

  
  
  
  


“Are you fucking kidding me? She’s a non-believer!” Anya shook her head and he let out a frustrated sigh. Why was it so difficult to convince them of the Deputy’s worth? She has proven it over and over.

  
  
  
  


“God chooses who he chooses and we must accept his plan for us. We have been waiting for Clarke and Commander Woods since long before you joined the fold, Anya. You will serve them both after the end, we all will.” Russell replied, though he knew he would never see the new world. Lexa Woods was his death. He accepted that, but the others would not understand.

  
  
  
  


“Yes, Father.”

  
  
  
  


“Good. Commander Woods and her soldiers will arrive soon to rescue her friends. I expect you to make them fight for it. You may kill their friends and the hostages, NOT the Commander. Beat the shit out of her if it makes you feel better, but Lexa Woods lives. Even if she frees her friends. Clarke and the children will remain UNTOUCHED from this day forward. If you or any in our Family disobey this directive, then your corpse will be on the pyre next!! Do I make myself clear?” Russell was shouting by the end, glaring at his Family angrily. He tired of his family improvising. They needed to follow the path.

  
  
  
  


“Yes, Father.” The Family replied and his radio crackled to life.

  
  
  
  


“We’re coming. Five minutes.” Was all the spy said, and Russell gave Anya a nod.

  
  
  
  


“Give the Deputy the fight she desires, but she lives.” He commanded and Anya nodded her understanding, then gestured for her men to follow her.

  
  
  
  


“What about Clarke and the kids?” John asked as he watched the others head to meet the Deputy.

  
  
  
  


“I assume that Lexa has a plan to keep them safe while she attacks us. Watch Clarke’s house from afar. If any of Anya’s men try to harm them, you may kill them.” Russell commanded and John gave him a nod, then left. On his way to protect Clarke's family, while the Commander freed her friends.

  
  
  


An alarm sounded, signalling the scouts saw their attackers nearby, and Russell took a deep breath. It was almost time. An explosion erupted, then another and another. The Commander has arrived. 

  
  
  


"Women and children to the bunkers! Go now!" He shouted and the Family scrambled for cover. 

  
  
  


Flames surrounded the compound, accompanied by the sounds of gunfire and explosions. In the distance, he saw the brunette heading towards Anya's soldiers with a fire in her green eyes. The copper-eyed woman shouted orders to her men and Lexa ducked for cover. Russell smiled proudly. You will have your wrath, Commander Woods. Just not today. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big fight in the next chapter. Our spy will be revealed soon.


	16. Remember Your Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to find out who the spy (spies) are? It's a doozy, my friends. I dropped some hints in the last chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting. I had to work on my days off. No beta this chapter, so I apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos and comments. I love hearing from you guys.

Washington DC

Seven Years Ago

  
  
  
  
  


_Deep breaths, Commander… remember your training. One, two, three… One, two, three..._

  
  


“Lexa… babe, wake up!” Octavia demanded and shook the brunette who blinked in confusion. They were outside, in the snow, and the sky was dark. What?

  
  


“O… where…” Lexa was wearing boxers and a tank top, nothing else. 

  
  


Her bare feet burned from the cold of the snow on the ground. Octavia had a coat over her pajamas and the brunette’s combat boots on, untied. As if she left in a hurry. But how did they get here? The last thing she remembered was going to bed.

  
  


“C’mon babe, let’s get you home before you freeze to death.” Octavia had a somber look on her face as the brunette tried to figure out how she got here. 

  
  


They were maybe ten or eleven blocks east of home. Octavia had pulled the car on the side of the road, suggesting she chased the brunette or was searching for her. Her dark-haired fiancee led her to the car and helped her inside. Lexa let out a relieved breath and shivered as she held her hands to the heating vents. Her skin was frigid. Octavia got into the driver’s seat and drove them home in silence, glancing warily at Lexa. Once inside, her fiancee grabbed a blanket from the couch and wrapped her in it. This wasn’t the first time this happened, and Lexa knew it worried Octavia.

  
  


“You’re getting worse, babe. You were counting to three over and over, like when you first got back.” Octavia offered with a sigh, as she rubbed her arms to help warm Lexa up. “Maybe you should see that therapist at the hospital again. You seemed to get better for a while after the last time you saw him.” 

  
  


“I don’t want to see a therapist. All he does is that stupid hypnotherapy or asks how I’m feeling. I feel fine, I just have nightmares.” Lexa grumbled and her fiancee gave her a stern look.

  
  


“Well, you have to, Lex. If Harper hadn’t banged on the door to tell me you were sleepwalking again… you could’ve been hurt, babe. What if you went out into the street?” Octavia shook her head in frustration. 

  
  


They’d discussed this several times in the last four months, and the brunette still had two months until she shipped out again. She would get better, she just needs time. Her fiancee was incredibly supportive, despite months of Lexa’s erratic behavior. The Navy put both her and Diyoza on six months leave, following their last mission overseas. Typical, considering the circumstances. But Lexa was done discussing it, she told the story over and over to her superiors. She’d seen dozens of doctors and therapists, all said the same thing. PTSD. The brunette stayed on her meds and followed every instruction the doctors gave her. Talking about it wouldn’t change anything.

  
  


“I’m sorry I worried you sweetheart, but I’m fine. It was just an episode.” Lexa insisted and Octavia ran her hands through her hair anxiously, then met her eyes.

  
  


“What the hell happened over there, Lex? You've been on plenty of missions without coming back like this. No one would tell me if you were dead or alive all those months. They couldn't even verify that you were active duty! Did something bad happen?”

  
  


“You know I can’t talk about it, O.” Lexa closed her eyes and took a breath. Even if she could, how would she explain it? Remember your training. Deep breaths. Nice and slow.

  
  


“I get it, everything about your job is fucking classified and you can’t discuss it. I’m not asking for mission details, just an explanation for why my fiancee is wandering the streets in the middle of winter with bare feet and pajamas.” Octavia raised an eyebrow and the brunette shook her head. 

  
  


“It was just a nightmare…”

  
  


“I have nightmares, Lex. This is something else and you need to talk to someone about it. Please Lex, just go see Dr. Jackson. Pax says Diyoza hasn't had an episode since she started seeing him.”

  
  


“Octavia…” Lexa sighed and Octavia gave her an angry glare.

  
  


“Either you see him on your own, or I’m calling your mom to make it an official order.” The dark-haired woman insisted and Lexa rolled her eyes. 

  
  


Octavia would pull the _mom card_ and that was the last person the brunette wanted involved in this. Mom was already causing a stink with the Navy, trying to get the mission report to find out what happened. Twelve SEALs left the forward operating base in Bagram on assignment, only Lexa and Diyoza came back. If mom got involved, she wouldn't let it go until she has answers.

  
  


“Ok, ok. I’ll call him and set an appointment, happy?” Lexa raised an eyebrow and Octavia nodded in agreement. 

  
  


"Yes, but you have to actually go, Lex!" Octavia poked hard in the chest, and the brunette sighed in defeat.

  
  


"I will, I promise. Can we go to bed now? I'm really tired..." Lexa smirked and Octavia rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Smart ass."

  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


Present

  
  
  
  
  


“We’re coming. Five minutes.”

  
  


“Coming up on the compound, Commander.” Raven announced over the headset and the brunette took a deep, calming breath.

  
  


It was bold flying in like this, especially considering the helicopter crash the last time she was here. Raven had a plan to deter any rocket launchers, but it still left Lexa nervous. She had a promise to keep, people to rescue and a family to go home to.

  
  


“Fire when ready, Blackbird.” Lexa ordered. Raven launched rockets and flares at the compound as they approached. 

  
  


BOOM!

  
  


BOOM!

  
  


BOOM!

  
  


Explosions erupted, fire and black smoke filled the air, covering the helicopters from enemy fire as they hovered over the compound. The brunette scanned the perimeter to assess the landing zone. There appeared to be two separate groups. One group of armed men were moving in for the fight, while at the back of the compound woman and children ran towards a bunker.

  
  


“We have civilians moving at the back of the compound. Women and children. Do not engage unless fired upon. Focus on the soldiers, weapons free.” Lexa commanded and received a nod of affirmation from the team.

  
  


The team fast roped out of the two helicopters, while Raven and Miles laid down covering fire with their mounted guns. Lexa spotted a furious-looking Anya shouting orders to her men, and bullets whizzed through the air. The front of the compound had concrete barriers set up to deter vehicles from passing. The brunette ducked behind one barrier for cover, waiting for an opening. Behind her, Miles and Raven lifted in the air, positioning their choppers behind the enemy to create a crossfire. 

  
  


Rae had installed specialized sensors on the helicopters so they could detect incoming fire. They wouldn’t be caught off guard by rocket launchers this time. The enemy reloaded, giving them their opportunity, and Lexa’s team pushed forward. Tossing smoke grenades ahead of them and opening fire. In the corner of her eye, the brunette saw Russell smiling at her before following the women and children. Coward. I’ll get you later 

  
  


“Take out the others, the Commander is mine!” Anya shouted at her men and then sprinted towards Lexa, while her men tossed dozens of Bliss canisters at the team. 

  
  


Green gas bellowed out, filling the surrounding air. The brunette smirked, knowing the Bliss would have no effect on them thanks to Eric and Becca’s team of doctors. Anya fired her handgun as she charged the brunette, who was surprised at how terrible her opponent’s aim was. Until she realized the copper-eyed woman wasn’t aiming for her, instead her bullets forced her team away from Lexa. She wants a rematch, she’ll get one. 

  
  


The brunette dropped her assault rifle and stepped into a defensive position, prepared to block Anya’s first blow. The woman charged with such speed that Lexa opted to sidestep to avoid it and swiped Anya’s feet from under her. The woman simply rolled back to her feet and gave her a wicked grin.

  
  


“Let’s see what you’re made of, Commander.” Anya growled, then sent a flurry of punches and kicks towards the brunette. 

  
  


Lexa blocked them all with ease, before countering with a solid right swing to the Prime’s jaw. Anya stumbled backwards and landed a swift kick to the brunette’s sternum, sending her colliding with a concrete barrier. Pain rippled through her back, and she was certain it cracked at least two of her ribs.

  
  


“You have to fight better than that if you want to keep up with Madi. Don’t want to let her down, do you?” Anya smirked, then blocked two punches from the brunette.

  
  


“You leave her out of this, Anya!” Lexa sent another three punches, every blow hitting her mark. Anya stepped backwards and rubbed her jaw before attacking the brunette.

  
  


“She may be Clarke’s daughter, but I’m the one that trained her. How many people do you think she’s killed?” The copper-eyed woman retorted in between punches, putting Lexa on the defensive.

  
  


“Doesn’t matter, Madi doesn’t have to fight anymore.” The brunette replied, blocking two strikes, and Anya shook her head in frustration.

  
  


“Ugh, you really have no idea what’s coming! Didn’t Madi tell you about the bombs?”

  
  


“I will stop your family before that happens!” Lexa promised, and the Lightbourne rolled her eyes dramatically.

  
  


“Sweetheart, you are way out of your depth.”

  
  


“I’m not your sweetheart!” Lexa swung her fists. The Lightbourne blocked two and landed a hard punch to Lexa’s throat. 

  
  


The brunette stumbled backwards, coughing and struggling to catch her breath. Don’t panic. Remember your training. Anya pulled two knives from her belt and dropped one on the ground next to Lexa, which surprised the Deputy. She stepped backwards and allowed the brunette time to recover. Bullets and grenades were flying all around them, yet Anya seemed unbothered.

  
  


“You can kill all of us, even Russell and the world will still end. You think your fight is with us, but we’re not the ones that will burn the planet. We’re just the ones that will repopulate it.” The copper-eyed woman continued as she leaned on one barricade and kept her focus on Lexa. 

  
  


“You’re... lying.” Lexa coughed and looked at her team. They had made it past the enemy line and we’re headed inside. She had to keep Anya’s attention, so they could rescue the others.

  
  


“Think about this rationally, Commander. Do you actually believe that a church has access to nuclear weapons large enough to burn the planet?” The Lightbourne raised a questioning eyebrow and Lexa narrowed her eyes.

  
  


“Then who does, Anya?” The brunette grabbed the knife and slowly got to her feet.

  
  


“World leaders.” Anya attacked, her blade missing Lexa’s face by millimeters. 

  
  


“You expect me to believe they’re all in on it? I call bullshit!” The brunette countered with a swipe of her blade and left a long cut on the Lightbourne woman’s cheek.

  
  


“C’mon, Commander. You were a SEAL, you have to know how dirty world politicians are! Who do you think created Bliss and weaponized it?” The Lightbourne lunged forward, the brunette blocked both strikes and kicked Anya backwards.

  
  


“You’re lying!”

  
  


“And you’re blind to the truth! Probably because you can’t accept that people you trust are the enemy. You are the one that called in your soldier buddies, yes? I’m guessing they weren’t the only ones that offered to help, a doctor perhaps... Tell me, who gave you the counteragent and was it before or after Madi went home with you?” Anya smirked and attacked when Lexa scrunched her brow in confusion.

  
  


The brunette spun around her opponent and struck Anya in the lower back with her blade. The copper-eyed woman let out a painful cry, but returned the strike with a slice across Lexa’s midsection. If not for the flak jacket, her belly would be open. That was enough to fuel her next string of attacks. This woman wants to take you from Clarke, Madi and Aden. Do not let her win. 

  
  


One hard left punch to the ribs and two blistering swipes of her knife, Anya barely blocking them. And Lexa pushed forward… right swipe, left punch, right kick… each getting closer to its mark. One, two, three… One, two, three… She continued pressing forward, one strike after the next. Unexpectedly, Anya spun around the brunette and swept her feet from under her. The copper-eyed woman grabbed Lexa by the back of the shirt and raised her knife to strike, then hesitated.

  
  


“Ha! Oh, yes! Holy shit… Now I get it… that crazy son of a bitch!” Anya dropped the brunette on the ground and began laughing hysterically. 

  
  


“What are you…” Lexa’s face contorted with confusion as she watched the woman. What the hell is so funny?

  
  


“All your hoity toity bullshit… All this fucking time... you don’t even know, do you?” Anya’s reaction only angered the brunette. She wasn’t in the mood for games.

  
  


“Cut the shit, Anya. Whatever this is…”

  
  


“It seems you and I have met before, Commander. I knew there was something about you that set me on edge... We must have beat the fuck out of each other a few dozen times… Why did he let you go, and not the rest of us? They reassigned us here afterwards…” Anya narrowed her eyes, leaving Lexa thoroughly confused. What does she mean? 

  
  


“I don’t…”

  
  


“You showed me yours, only fair that I show you mine...” Anya raised one hand and swept her hair over one shoulder, exposing the back of her neck. 

  
  


The copper-eyed woman scanned Lexa carefully, before slowly turning so the brunette could see the tattoo on the back of her neck. Just under her hairline was a tattoo in the shape of an infinity symbol. Exactly like the one on the back of her own neck. Lexa gasped and shook her head in disbelief, taking several steps backwards with eyes wide. Remember your training. One, two, three...

  
  


“This is… a trick.” The brunette felt like the world was suddenly spinning. It’s a mind game. That’s it.

  
  


“That tattoo on your neck means you graduated reconditioning, even Madi has one. You went MIA on a mission overseas… eight years ago, yes? No one knew where you went, and you don’t remember shit. I was gone for six months. How about you?” Anya’s words only made Lexa shake her head more adamantly.

  
  


It’s not possible… no, it’s a coincidence… that’s it. Three months MIA after being sent on a Black Ops mission. They returned Lexa and Diyoza with no memory… just that damned tattoo on the back of her neck and a handful of scars she didn’t have before. Afterwards, she spent a month in a holding cell, being interviewed by doctors, officers, and even senators before they sent her home. She couldn’t tell anyone that she was missing, including Octavia, because of the classified nature of the assignment. So how the hell did Anya know? No… This was a diversion… a coincidence… someone told them… but how? She didn’t even know where she was or what happened while she was missing.

  
  


“Time for a wake up call, Commander.” Anya smiled triumphantly and pulled out a tiny music box from her pocket.

  
  


“What are you…” Lexa stopped when the copper-eyed woman wound it up and it started playing a song that was strangely familiar. Where have I heard that before… shit! 

  
  


“NO!!” The brunette screamed, covered her ears and backed away, shaking her head.

  
  


“Deep breaths, Commander. Remember your training.”

  
  


“No, no, no!” Lexa shouted, and crumpled to the ground in a ball. It’s not real, just a terrible dream. That’s what the Doc said… Remember your training. One, two, three...

  
  


“I’m guessing the Navy you made you see a shrink afterwards. Was it Dr. Franco or Dr. Jackson… or both, perhaps? That was the biggest mind fuck for me. Dr. Franco was in the compound a few months ago, and I didn't even recognize her.”

  
  


Lexa’s head felt like it was cracking open. The song from the music box getting louder… Remember your training. One, two, three... One, two, three... Reload. One, two, three… Only the strong survive, cull the weak from the herd.

  
  


“Breathe deep and slow, Commander. Remember your training… it will all be over soon.” Anya’s voice was soothing, and the brunette’s panic slowly subsided.

  
  


The copper-eyed woman slowly walked over to Lexa’s dropped rifle and reloaded it, while the brunette lay helpless on the ground. Anya sauntered over to one of her own men and retrieved two extra magazines for the assault rifle. Whistling the same tune as she set the rifle and magazines on the ground, next to Lexa. 

  
  


“Cull the herd, Commander.” Anya said calmly, and the brunette picked up the rifle, raising it to kill her enemies. 

  
  


One, two, three… 

  
  


“Lex! What the fuck?!” A voice shouted, but it sounded miles away as she kept shooting.

  
  


“Friendly fire! I repeat, friendly…” The man hit the ground and she moved on to the next.

  
  


One, two, three… Reload.

  
  


“What the fuck is she doing?!? Lex...stop it!! We’re on your side!” A woman’s voice pulled her attention and she lined them up in the sights. Not chosen.

  
  


One, two, three...

  
  


“Somebody stop her!!! Use one of the tranqs the doctors gave us!” Another man shouted and five soldiers charged her. The brunette shifted her fire towards them.

  
  


One, two, three…

  
  


A non-believer tackled her to the ground, and she struggled against them. Her arms and legs flailing around, trying to get free. Another two piled on top of the first man, begging her to stop. Remember your training. They aren’t chosen. Cull the weak from the herd.

  
  


“For fuck’s sake, Lex… stop it!! Stand down, Deputy. That’s an order!” The dark-skinned woman put a knee on her wrist to forcefully pull the weapon from her grip.

  
  


“Look at me, Lex! It’s me, Jake! Where’s the goddamn tranq?!” The blonde shouted and she felt a sting in the side in her neck, before everything went dark.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... Doesn't make her the bad guy... Up next, Madi comes clean and the others learn who they can and can't trust.


	17. Frog Lady is Compromised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets some answers, and help Lexa with Madi's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I know last chapter was a shocker and we'll get answers (and some closure) in this chapter.

Present

Clarke POV

  
  
  
  
  


“Frog Lady has been compromised. I repeat, Frog Lady is compromised. Requesting immediate medical support.” Raven’s words and panicked tone over the radio sent a chill through the blonde. Compromised? What does that mean? Is she wounded or… No, don’t think like that. Maybe she’s drugged. The Bliss counteragent didn’t work, that’s it. Lexa's fine, just drugged.

  
  
  


“Mama Bear is inbound, Blackbird.” Clarke replied and looked over her shoulder at her children as she headed to the bunker door. “Stay here, I’ll call you when it’s safe.” The blonde didn’t wait for a response. She needed to get home so she could help Lexa.

  
  
  


By the time Clarke arrived, Raven’s chopper was already on the ground. Jake, Indra, Raven, Miles and two of Lexa’s soldiers were pulling someone from the chopper. The individual was putting up one hell of a fight, considering it was six against one. At first the blonde assumed it was Anya. Until she heard the woman’s voice and Clarke’s heart dropped, sinking into her stomach.

  
  


“Cull the herd. One, two, three… One, two, three…” Lexa said in a robotic tone and then repeated it, obsessively. What the hell happened?

  
  
  


“Dammit, Lex, stop attacking us! We’re trying to save you!” Jake growled after the brunette punched him in the nose and Clarke stepped forward to help.

  
  


“What’s wrong with her? Is this Bliss?” The blonde asked as she warily watched Lexa thrashing around and Indra shook her head.

  
  


“We don’t know, Doc. One minute she was facing off with the lady that attacked you at the house and the next… They got to her, but we don’t know how.” The Sheriff explained, though it left the blonde confused. Did they do something to Lexa when they kidnapped her and they were just now learning about it?

  
  


"Remember your training. One, two, three… One, two, three…”

  
  


“Where is the rest of the team?” Clarke looked around, realizing they were nine men short. Maybe Russel’s men captured them…

  
  
  


“This is it, Mama Bear. Dark Commander killed them.” Raven answered with a somber tone and the blonde shook her head in disbelief. There has to be a mistake. It’s Lexa…

  
  


“What?! No she wouldn’t do that!”

  
  
  


Clarke’s mind was racing, running through thousands of possibilities and theories that would explain what she was witnessing. She knew Lexa was capable of violence, but she was always in command of it. She only used it when she had to protect herself or her loved ones. If what Raven said was true, the brunette killed her own friends. But that’s not Lexa. She would never do that, never lose control. She’s kind… feeds damned chipmunks. The obvious answer was Russell, but Clarke felt there was more to it than that. 

  
  


“If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn’t believe it either, sweetheart.” Jake replied, still grappling with the brunette.

  
  


“Remember your training. One, two, three… One, two, three… reload.”

  
  


A car pulled into the drive with Becca and Eric inside. The scientists were barking orders as soon as they exited the vehicle, and it relieved the blonde they were here. Maybe they could help Lexa with whatever this was. No, they WILL help her. They had to.

  
  


“Get her inside, now! We need to strap her down or she’ll hurt someone.” Becca ordered as they ran inside and the soldiers dragged the brunette towards the shed.

  
  


Moving the brunette was far more difficult than it sounded. Lexa was kicking, punching and screaming. Clarke watched in incredulity. Why was Lexa doing this? Why would she murder her own companions? The brunette punched Paxton and landed a kick at the hulk of a man named Gus. Both stumbled backwards and for a moment, Lexa was free. But Gus tackled her to the ground. Clarke stepped forward to help, but Jake stopped her.

  
  


“If she hurts you, she’ll never forgive herself Clarke. She will already beat herself up, best not add to her guilt.” Her father advised her as they made their way inside the outbuilding. 

  
  


“Cull the herd. One, two, three… One, two, three…”

  
  


Inside, Charles and Diyoza were asleep in beds, strapped down for everyone’s safety. Eric scrambled with an old record player, while Becca prepared a bed. Clarke wondered at that, but was more concerned about helping the brunette. Maybe music would help…

  
  


“Did they attack you too?” The blonde asked Raven and her friend shook her head.

  
  


“Better safe than sorry. We should have moved Lex first, but we expected the tranquilizer to last longer.” Raven answered before she could ask for further information Becca piped in.

  
  


“Bring her over here and strap her down.” The female scientist seemed to prepare an injection, likely a sedative. 

  
  


It took all six of them to secure the brunette. She fought like hell, but they eventually cuffed Lexa to the bed. The brunette continued to struggle, counting to three over and over. It was heartbreaking to see her like this. Eric was about to place a record on the tray when… 

  
  


BANG! The record in his hands shattered.

  
  


“Back away from Lexa Dr. Franco, now!” A familiar voice demanded, and Clarke turned to see Madi standing behind Becca, holding a gun to the woman’s head.

  
  


“Kiddo, you don’t understand… Lexa isn’t herself.” Jake glanced at the brunette who was trying to free herself from her shackles.

  
  


“I understand better than you do, Grampa Jake. Now back up!” Madi demanded, angrily. Out of the blue, Dr. Jackson began whistling. Before anyone could ask… 

  
  


BANG! 

  
  
  


“Try to trigger us and you die too, Dr. Franco. Understand?” Madi barked and grabbed Becca by the throat as Eric’s lifeless body sank to the floor. Once again, the blonde's heart shattered. My daughter is a killer… she just murdered him… 

  
  


“Madi, what are you…” Clarke stepped forward, tears streaming, and stopped when her daughter pointed the gun at her. What did they do to my baby?

  
  


“They did this to us mom. Didn’t you?” The teen sneered, glaring at the dark-haired scientist.

  
  


“I was doing my job.” 

  
  
  


“You experimented on people! You’re the reason Lexa’s like this, aren’t you?!” Madi shouted, gripping her throat tight, and the doctor nodded.

  
  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  
  


“Tell them what you did to us! ALL OF IT!!” The teen threw the doctor to the ground and pointed her gun at the dark-haired woman's head. 

  
  
  


“We… made sleeper agents. Trigger them… they obey orders… kill anyone or spy on them… even their loved ones.” Becca was crying, frightened for her life, and Clarke wasn’t sure what to do. 

  
  
  


“Lexa and I are one of these sleeper agents, yes?” The hatred in Madi’s blue eyes set Clarke on edge. 

  
  
  


She had never seen her daughter like this. She assumed Gaia was the only life the teen took, but seeing Madi like this was terrifying. What did they do to her daughter? She just killed an unarmed man and was now threatening to execute an unarmed woman. Is this the same thing they did to Lexa?

  
  
  


“Yes.” Becca replied, and the blonde’s eyes widened. Are they the danger or is Becca?

  
  
  


“What the hell does that mean?!” Clarke interjected, torn between confusion and anger. Madi didn’t seem surprised by the doctor’s admission and clearly knows more than they do on the subject. Did Becca do this to them? Did she turn the people I love into murderers?

  
  
  


“I joined the project eight years ago. Commander Woods and Captain Diyoza were already activated when I came on board. They pulled them from the field to train Lightbourne's first batch of recruits. That was the first time I met them, though we've crossed paths dozens of times since. Neither of them remember it, obviously." Becca explained. 

  
  


"Where did they find these recruits?" Indra interjected.

  
  


"One of our buyers captured twenty American soldiers in Afghanistan, your friends helped us break and train them. The most promising of the batch was Anya. She was instrumental in Madi's training, after Russell entered her into the program.” The dark-haired woman spoke without emotion, and her words caused a wave of rage within the blonde. Did she say Russell had them turn Madi into one of these... assassins?

  
  
  


“He did what?!” Clarke shouted and glared at the scientist with fists balled. This woman hurt not only Lexa, but Madi too. The blonde wanted to beat the shit out of her for it, and she finally understood why Madi was so aggressive. Once again, her daughter was a victim and Clarke was helpless to stop it.

  
  
  


“Russell wanted her to be a fighter, to prepare for the end of the world.” Becca shrugged, unaffected by the blonde’s reaction.

  
  
  


“She was a CHILD!” Clarke struck her across the face, ignoring the slight smile that crossed her daughter’s lips. No, it wasn’t appropriate to react violently in front of Madi, but the circumstances warranted it.

  
  
  


“Commander Woods was younger, five I believe. Her father started the program when she was a child and began her training. Unfortunately, her mother discovered it when she was a teen and turned him into the authorities. It forced us to eliminate him, but we had all of his research to work from. Once Commander Woods joined the Navy, we resumed her training.” Becca replied coldly, causing the blonde to clench her jaw angrily. 

  
  
  


“How could he do that to his own daughter? How could anyone do this? It’s sick, immoral.” Indra chimed in and the dark-haired scientist shrugged in response.

  
  
  


“Our purpose is higher than your naïve sense of morality, Sheriff. The sleepers will cull the herd, so only the chosen survive. It sounds harsh, I know, but also necessary. There isn’t enough room in the bunkers for everyone, and we must ensure the survival of humanity. If the wrong people end up in the bunkers, we won’t survive the fallout. The sleepers will hold them back to cover our retreat to the bunkers. When they're triggered they don't feel pain or emotions. One hundred percent compliant to their commands.”

  
  
  


“By wrong people, you mean non-believers?” Jake asked with a harsh tone. The blonde scanned her friends, finding all of them as upset by Becca’s admission as she was.

  
  
  


“Humph, that’s Russell’s skew on it. I’m an atheist. Religion has its uses however, the dominant one being control. Humans adapt to unfamiliar rules and laws more efficiently if they believe there is a higher purpose behind it. Bliss makes our sleeper soldiers more compliant and open to suggestions. He learned how to convert believers, so we can control the masses. Russell Lightbourne isn’t the big fish in the pond, just a means to an end.” Becca explained and the massive soldier narrowed his eyes.

  
  
  


“And that is?” Gustus asked.

  
  
  


“Starting over. The world is dying, because humans are raping it of its resources. Those like Commander Woods will cull the herd, so only the best scientists, world leaders, and soldiers survive. The bombs will reduce the earth’s population to an acceptable level and the world will thrive. We will maintain control to avoid overpopulation and overconsumption of natural resources. Our sleeper agents will enforce our laws and inform us of any dissenters while we wait for the radiation levels to drop. Based on our calculations, it should only take a year or two before we can return to the surface.” The scientist answered and Jake let out a frustrated sigh.

  
  
  


“And what if THEY dissent? Lexa isn't the type to just blindly follow orders. She had to wake up at some point...”

  
  
  


“Which is why we must wipe them and reset them regularly. Commander Woods has been our most valuable asset for over a decade and has no memory of it. She’s assassinated generals, world politicians, and diplomats, all under the supervision of the DOD. The SEALs are an excellent cover for our program, given the classified nature of her job. She even identified and trained recruits for us, including Captain Diyoza. If Russell hadn’t pulled strings and paid a king’s ransom for her, we’d still be using Commander Woods on missions.” Becca sounded emotionless, like she was talking about objects rather than human beings. She had no qualms over her actions.

  
  
  


“Pulled strings?” Clarke asked, running through her memory of Lexa’s arrival in Sanctum. The doctor made it sound like Russell recruited the brunette.

  
  
  


“He had her wiped and reassigned to Sanctum. Cost him billions, I must admit we had no idea he had such deep pockets.”

  
  
  


“Wait, Russell is the reason Lexa is here? I thought Lexa moved here on her own, after her wife died...” Indra looked at the others to verify the story and everyone nodded in agreement.

  
  
  


“Russell's timing was impeccable, his contact located the Commander a few short weeks after her wife's car accident. Apparently, he had spent years searching for her… something about a vision. Her handler instructed her to quit the Navy and move here. Once triggered, they'll do anything we tell them too. It's like an obsessive thought that doesn't stop until they comply. Is that an appropriate description, Commander Woods?” Becca replied with a snide tone and glanced at the brunette trying desperately to free herself.

  
  


“One, two, three… One, two, three…” Lexa's wrists were already bloody and raw, the blonde moved to try calming her. But the brunette didn't recognize Clarke and seemed to think she was an enemy. What have they done to my beautiful, sweet Lexa?

  
  
  


“Who’s her handler?” Gustus demanded, towering over the woman, and she shrugged. 

  
  
  


It was interesting to the blonde that Becca feared Madi more than the large brute glaring at her. When the teen threatened her, the woman cowered and yet Becca seemed unphased by the adults. Perhaps because she knew what the teen was capable of. Madi watched the adults quietly as they questioned the doctor and seemed to know all of this already. Then again, the teen was the one who exposed Becca’s involvement. Did Madi know this entire time? She clearly knew she was one of Dr. Franco's sleeper agents.

  
  
  


“She doesn’t have one, Russell’s orders. The crazy bastard actually thinks God commands her now, can you believe that? Nevermind that anyone with a box or knows the trigger song can activate them. Fucking zealots.” Becca’s response had Clarke reeling from information overload, while Gustus and Paxton rushed the doctor.

  
  
  


“You mean to tell me you turned my wife and one of my best friends into mindless weapons?!” Paxton had the woman in the air, hanging by his grip on her throat. 

  
  
  


That’s right, he and Lexa were old friends. She introduced him to Charmaine and was a bridesmaid in their wedding. The thought of Diyoza reminded the blonde she was one of these sleeper agents too. Paxton was processing this just like Clarke was. He and Diyoza were approaching their seventh wedding anniversary. To discover that she was killing people at the command of madmen all this time... 

  
  
  


“Your wife and Commander Woods are the best of the best. You should be proud of them, Lieutenant McCreary.”

  
  
  


“Go fuck yourself, bitch! Give me the gun, kid. I’ll kill her for you.” Paxton glanced at Madi and she shook her head.

  
  
  


“First she has to permanently deactivate Lexa, like she did to Anya. Russell had Dr. Franco shut off the triggers so she could issue orders to the others without being triggered." Madi suggested and it was smart, be certain we don't need Dr. Franco before killing her. 

  
  


"Kid's right, Pax. If it works on Lex, we can save the others." Gustus offered and Paxton nodded in agreement, though he shot daggers at Dr. Franco with his eyes.

  
  
  


"Shut off the triggers permanently and we'll test it once you're done to make sure that it worked. If Lexa reacts to the trigger, you’ll have a hole in your brain to match Dr. Jackson’s.” The teen tapped Becca’s temple with her gun, and the doctor’s eyes filled with fear once again. She was certain Madi wasn’t bluffing. Good.

  
  


Becca walked to the record player with the teen close behind and removed a record from a sleeve. Her hands trembled as she set it on the tray, and she gave Madi a wary glance, then stepped aside. The teen inserted ear plugs and set the needle down on the record, watching Becca closely. Clarke smiled softly at her daughter. She had the foresight to know it might be a trap and didn’t want to be accidentally triggered. If this works, they could save Madi too.

  
  
  


An old song filled the air, and the brunette immediately stopped struggling against the cuffs. A tranquil expression filled her face as she stared up at the ceiling and listened to the music. It was as if she were in a trance. Clarke waved a hand in front of her face, but there was no reaction. The music ended after a few minutes and Madi pulled out her earplugs. She scanned the doctor’s face closely before she spoke.

  
  
  


“Is it done?” The teen raised an eyebrow and Becca nodded. Madi re-inserted the plugs in her ears and tapped the doctor’s head with her gun. “Now play the trigger, to make sure you aren’t lying. If she or Diyoza attacks, you die.”

  
  
  


Becca took a deep breath and pulled a small box from her jacket. It wasn’t until she began winding it that Clarke realized it was a music box. The blonde had never seen one so small. The brunette struggled against the cuffs the moment the chimes of the music box sounded, but it differed from before. Lexa wasn’t reacting violently, it scared her. She knew what it was, what the song did to her.

  
  
"Breathe deep and slow, Commander. Remember your training. Cull the herd." Becca commanded.

“No, please… make it stop… I don’t want to…” Lexa whimpered, her body shook and tears streamed down the sides of her face as the box played a song.

  
  
  


“Shh… It’s okay, Lexa. You’re safe.” Clarke bent down and wiped the brunette’s tears. "I've got you, babe."

  
  
  


Lexa looked terrified, helpless, and it was like a dagger to the blonde’s heart. She bent down and pressed her forehead against Lexa’s, trying to calm her. The brunette feared being triggered, that much was clear. Part of her knew that something bad happened when she heard the music. That infuriated Clarke. Lexa suffered for so long because of psychopaths, her own father included. The blonde wanted so badly to take that pain away from her. Finally, the chime of the music box ended, and the brunette let out a shaky breath. The blonde shifted her gaze to her daughter and gave her a nod. Other than anxiety over being triggered, Lexa seemed unaffected.

  
  
  


“The same song deactivates all of us?” Madi kept her gun aimed at the doctor’s head while she removed her earplugs and pried the music box from Becca’s hands. 

  
  
  


“Yes.” Becca replied with a shaky voice, and the teen pulled the trigger. 

  
  


BANG! 

  
  


The dark-haired scientist crumpled to the floor, and Clarke felt a wave of relief wash over her. She knew it was wrong to want someone dead, but the blonde didn’t care. Becca, Eric, Russell and god knows who else were turning good people into weapons. People Clarke loves. They deserved death. Messing with people’s minds like that was immoral, cruel. How could any doctor do such a thing?

  
  
  


Madi set her gun on a table and crossed the room to join her mother at Lexa’s side. The teen sat on the edge of the bed and opened her hand, silently requesting the key to the handcuffs. Indra placed the key in Madi’s hand and the green-eyed woman shook her head adamantly. Bless her heart, she's afraid she might hurt us.

  
  
  


“No… it's not safe… I'm not safe.” Lexa protested, and Clarke placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

  
  
  


“It’s okay babe, you won’t hurt anyone. Madi helped fix you.” The blonde gently stroked her face as Madi released the brunette and then took a spot on the bed next to her. 

  
  
  


The brunette put an arm around the blue-eyed teen as she rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder and took a deep, shaky breath. Clarke mirrored her daughter’s position and rested her head on the brunette’s opposite shoulder. Lexa’s body immediately relaxed and her breathing slowed. 

  
  


“I tried not to listen… but the song was so loud...” Lexa said after a few moments, shattering the blonde’s heart. Clarke wanted to hunt down every person who had even the slightest hand in this. They had to pay for this. 

  
  


“Shh… It’s okay Lexa, you’re safe now. They can’t control you anymore.” Madi replied with a somber, yet loving manner. 

  
  
  


The blonde quietly watched her daughter and the brunette with curiosity as Lexa fell asleep. Looking at her now, Clarke only saw the Lexa she knew and loved. Whoever that was a few moments ago was a sick perversion of the loving brunette. How could anyone do that to her? And Madi… they needed to do the same for her. Make certain the teen wasn’t a threat. Seeming to read her mother's mind, Madi spoke up.

  
  


"Wait til Lexa feels better. If it doesn't work on me and Diyoza, you'll need her help." Her daughter suggested in a hushed tone and Clarke nodded in agreement.

  
  


Lexa would likely be a mess when she realized what happened and Clarke wasn't looking forward to retelling the story. The brunette had been like this for years. They had no idea if she would remember anything, but the knowledge itself was enough. Lexa will be crushed, Clarke was certain of that.

  
  


There were so many other factors at play, and they hadn't discussed the end of the world yet. What the blonde would give to go back in time and stop Lexa from going on the last mission. Then again, if she hadn't gone on the rescue mission, the brunette wouldn't be fixed. Fuck Russell Lightbourne and every other crazy asshole involved in this.

  
  


"Jake, where are you going?" Indra asked, pulling the blonde's attention away from Lexa and Madi.

  
  


"To have a word, or two hundred with Russell. That bastard has a shit ton to answer for!" Her father was furious, but it was too risky. Luckily the others agreed.

  
  


"It isn't safe, Jake! The Dark Commander may be gone, but who knows how many Super Assassins he has?" Raven protested and Jake shook his head.

  
  


"Russell won't kill me, and we need answers."

  
  


"Dad, no…" Clarke replied and her daughter set a hand on her mother's shoulder.

  
  


"Grampa Jake is right, the Father won't hurt him. He ordered us to shoot the air around him if we see him with the other soldiers. Gramma Abby and Lexa were in danger when mom took them, not Grampa Jake. She wouldn't have killed him, it's been a family rule for years." Madi interjected. 

  
  
  


"Why?" The blonde lifted her head and gave her father a confused look.

  
  
  


"That's between me and him, sweetheart. I'll be back." Jake kissed the top of his daughter's head, gave Madi a nod and then headed out of the barn. Why did it feel like every time they answered one question, it brought more questions? Fucking cults and mad scientists. Why couldn't they just leave them alone? 

  
  
  


Clarke was tempted to take Lexa and Madi to the bunker. They could lock themselves away and ignore the world until the dust settles. The more she thought about it, the better it sounded. Just the four of them, locked away from the rest of the world. They would be happy, Clarke knew that. No cult, no stupid sleeper agents or talking about the end of the world. The thought brought a smile to her face as she watched Lexa and Madi. Maybe one day they could finally get away from it all.

  
  



	18. Senator's Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player makes an entrance and the group makes a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments! I love hearing from you!

Present

  
  
  
  
  


Lexa blinked awake, slowly gathering her surroundings. Her memory was so… jumbled. She remembered the attack on the compound to save Diyoza and Pike. Then she fought Anya who… The tattoo. They had the same one on the back of their necks, just like Diyoza. Then… music. Lexa couldn’t place the tune, but just thinking about it made her feel ill. No! It’s the song that makes me confused and when I wake up...

  
  


“Cull the herd, Commander.” Anya said.

  
  


Everything after that was surreal. Almost like her vision turned red, pulsing like blood in her veins. Anger, violence, and an urgent need to complete a task, to kill. A vague memory, one from her childhood. Her father’s voice resonated in her mind. The same thing over and over.

  
  


“Don’t hesitate, Lexa. If you hesitate, you're dead. Remember your training. Raise your weapon and fire.” Her father stood behind her, showing her how to hold her gun. There were six targets, he aimed for the leftmost target. “Two shots per target. One in the head, a second in the heart and then move to the next, like this. One dead, Two dead, Three dead. Again. One, two, three… Reload your weapon. Again, shoot them. Kill them, count it down.”

  
  


They practiced over and over until they riddled the targets with hundreds of bullet holes. Do it again. Do not stop until they are all dead. One, two, three… again. Hundreds of times they practiced, over and over. Every day. One, two, three… It felt like her head would explode and her heart pounded to match her counting.

  
  


A soft, World War II era love song wiped those thoughts clean and pulled her into a peaceful state. It’s okay, you’re safe. Coconut, antiseptic, fresh pine and a hint of dew flooded her nose. Clarke. 

  
  


"You’re safe, I’ve got you, babe."

  
  


The song from her nightmares played once more, and she found herself handcuffed to a bed. She didn’t want to be trapped in a limbo between awareness and the darkness that always followed the chimes of the music box. Clarke was there… she had to warn her. Make her leave before the darkness swallowed Lexa. 

  
  


She pleaded with the blonde to make it stop. What if she hurt her beloved blonde? Or Madi and Aden? The thought of it brought tears and an overwhelming panic. No, I can’t. I don’t want to. Don’t make me! Clarke’s voice was soft and loving. There were tears in her blue orbs as she rested her head against Lexa’s. Whispering over and over that she was safe. 

  
  


“It's okay, I've got you.” Clarke reassured her.

  
  


The brunette wanted to believe her. Wanted to feel safe. But the chimes were playing in the background. Along with another woman’s voice, one she had heard in nearly every nightmare Lexa could recall. Deep breaths, Commander. Remember your training. Cull the herd. Clarke had to leave, or something bad would happen. 

  
  


But the darkness never came. The blonde’s soft whispers kept the darkness at bay. Clarke’s tears splashed on Lexa’s face, mixing with her own and washed away her fears. She let out a relieved breath that shook from her sobs. Madi’s voice was in the background, followed by a BANG. The sound brought a swell of panic over the brunette. Did she hurt them?

  
  


Then the teen was on the bed, looking down at Lexa with a mixture of love and heartbreak. Indra handed her a key to the cuffs, making the brunette afraid once more. What if it was a trick? What if the darkness came and Lexa didn’t realize it? She protested, but once again Clarke reassured her. It was safe. Madi helped fix you. 

  
  


The teen set her head on one shoulder and the blonde on the other. Two sets of blue eyes watched her, two sets of arms wrapped around her, and Lexa never felt so safe, so loved. It was over. Exhaustion flooded over her. Her muscles ached, her throat felt raw, and her wrists stung. But she was finally safe. Surrounded by the people she loved, and the brunette allowed her need for sleep to take over.

  
  


“Clarke…” Lexa’s voice was gravely, raw as if she screamed for hours and her words were barely a whisper.

  
  


“It’s okay, Lex, you’re safe.” The blonde replied and placed a soft kiss just behind the brunette’s ear.

  
  


They were in the barn, laying in a hospital bed that was surprisingly comfortable considering how crowded it was. Madi was asleep on one side, with one arm around the brunette’s waist. Clarke was on the other side, her face nuzzled into the brunette’s neck and her left hand resting over Lexa’s heart. It was a miracle they didn’t fall off the bed, but it warmed the brunette’s heart to have them here. But...

  
  


“What happened?”

  
  


“Long story and I promise I’ll tell you everything. How about we get you cleaned up, changed and put some food in your belly first?” Clarke suggested, and the brunette’s stomach offered an embarrassingly loud growl in response. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

  
  


The blonde chuckled and scooted off the bed, then helped Lexa sit up. Madi stirred as they moved and smiled widely upon seeing the brunette. It wasn’t until then Lexa noticed they bandaged her wrists and she was in her tactical gear. Charles and Charmaine were asleep in their own beds. 

  
  


Paxton was in a deep sleep, arms wrapped around Diyoza, and the brunette smiled at them. He had his wife back and Lexa could only imagine how relieved he must feel. It must have worried Paxton sick, though he didn’t show it. They were deeply in love, though they rarely displayed it outside of their close friends. Occupational habit... can’t have badass SEALs looking soft. Seeing them together now, sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms, was a rare sight.

  
  


There was an unfamiliar all black SUV parked beside Raven’s helicopter, and Becca’s sports car. Lexa narrowed her eyes, wondering who the SUV belonged to and why Becca wasn’t in the barn. Clarke seemed uncertain about the SUV as well, but avoided Lexa's eyes when she asked about Becca. As soon as they entered the house, Lexa gasped and her eyes went wide. What is mom doing here?

  
  


“You are excellent at this game, Aden. Few children your age know how to play chess.” Lexa’s mother smiled proudly at the boy sitting across from her, and Aden grinned from ear to ear.

  
  


“Lexa taught me. She says it keeps your mind sharp and teaches tragedy.” The boy replied and her mother gave him a loving smile.

  
  


“I believe the word is strategy, my boy.”

  
  


“Are you sure?” Aden’s face contorted with confusion.

  
  


“Well, why don’t we ask her. Does chess teach us tragedy or strategy, sweetheart?” Her mother shifted her gaze to the brunette, and Lexa grinned at the excitement in the boy’s eyes.

  
  


“It’s strategy, buddy. Unless you lose, then it's a tragedy.” The brunette answered with a smirk, and Aden ran towards her, throwing his arms around her waist.

  
  


“I’m glad you’re okay. Auntie Rae said the bad lady put your brain in a blender.” The boy’s description made Lexa narrow her eyes. What did he mean? Was it real and not a dream after all?

  
  


“I, uh…” 

  
  


“We haven’t officially met Senator, though Lexa has told me about you. Clarke Griffin.” The blonde interjected and offered to shake Nia’s hand.

  
  


“A pleasure to meet you, Clarke and please, call me Nia. My daughter has been talking about you nonstop, since you first met. I’m told your cookies are to die for.”

  
  


“Then you’re in luck, I was planning on making a batch of her favorite today. Someone I know is turning thirty-five tomorrow.” Clarke winked at the brunette who had all but forgotten her birthday. Yikes… am I really that old?

  
  


They made plans for her mother to visit months ago. Lexa was supposed to meet her at the airport last night, and she left her mother stranded. The brunette had not told Nia she was living with Clarke and the kids, though she had told her mother about them. Now here she was, in Clarke’s house, acting as if everything went according to plan. It was typical of her mother. Always composed and polite, despite the situation.

  
  


“Mom, I’m so sorry. I completely forgot about your visit…” Lexa shook her head in embarrassment. How could she forget? Her mother gave her a wide smile and kissed her on the cheek, before pulling her into a hug.

  
  


“That’s all right, dear. Aden found me at your house and has kept me company. He was kind enough to invite me over and he tells me you live here now.” Nia raised an eyebrow, but didn’t seem put off by the unexpected news. She appeared to be thrilled to hear it, actually.

  
  


“Uh, yeah. I meant to tell you about that, I just got… distracted.” Lexa shifted uncomfortably.

  
  


“So I’ve heard from Sheriff Goode and Ms. Reyes. We can discuss that after you’ve changed into something less… militant. And here I thought your days of camouflage were over.” Her mother replied, scanning Lexa’s attire, and the brunette chewed her lip anxiously. Mom wants answers and I'm not certain where to begin.

  
  


“Aden, why don’t you set the table and I’ll get some breakfast started.” Clarke suggested, and the boy gave her a nod. “Nia is there anything you don’t eat? I was thinking pancakes, bacon and eggs.”

  
  


“That sounds wonderful, Clarke, thank you. Mind if I keep you company while you cook?”

  
  


“Not at all, it’ll give us a chance to get to know each other. Go on, babe. I promise not to embarrass you in front of your mother.” The blonde placed a kiss on the brunette’s cheek and headed to the kitchen with Nia. 

  
  


Lexa was beyond nervous as she took a shower. She knew her mother would love Clarke, Madi and Aden. Nia had been pushing her daughter to start a family for years and seemed to enjoy Aden’s company. But Lexa had a great deal of explaining to do. As polite as Nia was, her mother must be concerned by seeing Lexa dressed for war. It didn't help that everyone else was in tactical gear too. Mom is gonna freak...

  
  


Senator Nia Eis-Woods formed an oversight committee to regulate classified missions years ago. Her mother was a thorn in the side of any government agency that ran clandestine missions. She felt there were too many loopholes and very little transparency. Anytime there was a questionable death overseas, Nia investigated it thoroughly. The Navy called her the Ice Queen, because she regularly questioned their missions and methods. Lexa learned to ignore the countless jabs and jokes about her mother when she served.

  
  


Nia must have hundreds of questions and would give the brunette a lecture. However, she would save the interrogation for when they were alone. The brunette knew better than to lie to her mother, she always saw through it. Nia wasn't the only one that needed answers. Lexa had questions as well, specifically regarding the last twenty-four hours. How will she explain an unsanctioned rescue mission to her mother? 

  
  


The brunette’s nerves subsided when she entered the dining area. Nia was snorting as Aden and Madi told her about dumping blue paint on barns. Raven had joined them in the kitchen, helping the blonde cook enough breakfast for a small army. As expected, her mother made fast friends. She and Raven even had inside jokes. How long has mom been here?

  
  


“Paxton and Charmaine will join us for breakfast. I hope you don’t mind Lexa, I told them they could use your house to shower and change. As adorable as your house is, Clarke's home is absolutely perfect for a family. Did you know her grandmother designed it?” Nia offered, giving her daughter a mischievous smile. She was on cloud nine seeing her daughter with a family.

  
  


“Yes, mom. Clarke's grandma designed several houses in town.” Lexa smiled proudly at her family. 

  
  


It took every ounce of self control not to break into a happy dance. The others didn’t know Nia well enough to realize the compliment was an unspoken blessing from her mother. She approved of Clarke after only a brief introduction, and that made Lexa's heart sing. Mom knows this is right, that we’re meant to be a family. Lexa still wasn’t entirely certain how long her mother had been here, though. Did she spend the night? Did she know they were in the barn?

  
  


“Lexa, can we take your mom fishing tomorrow? She says she’s never fished before…” Aden gave her a hopeful grin and the brunette shrugged.

  
  


“That’s up to her, buddy. Mom’s never been fond of the outdoors… she may faint when we catch a fish.” Lexa smirked as she took a seat and her mother chuckled.

  
  


“That’s assuming I don’t pass out when I see whatever horrible insect you use as bait.” Nia replied, and the brunette knew it was the most likely outcome. Nia Eis-Woods was raised to be a proper lady and never had a stomach for hunting or fishing. It was too messy and smelly for her.

  
  


“Don’t worry, we won’t make fun of you… much.” Aden grinned. 

  
  


“That is very kind of you, Aden. With you as my teacher, I am certain I will be a champion fisherwoman by the end of the day.” Her mother was in heaven, she would never consider fishing before and now she was volunteering.

  
  


Breakfast was ready by the time Charmaine and Paxton returned. The entire gang joined them and the atmosphere was light-hearted. Charles was feeling much better, while Gus and Indra appeared to be flirting. The group seemed to forget about the events of the previous weeks, though Lexa knew it needed to be addressed. Her memories of last night were still muddled. She noticed the others seemed hesitant around Lexa, Madi and Charmaine, though she wasn’t certain why. Breakfast ended and Raven suggested she take Aden for a helicopter ride while the adults talked. 

  
  


Once they left, Nia gave them all a serious look and insisted on an explanation for the unsanctioned mission. They decided that Madi was the best source of information regarding the Lightbourne family. Nia sat in relative silence as the teen told them everything she knew about Russell and the others. It was very difficult to hear, especially for Clarke, who felt like she failed her daughter completely. Halfway through, her mother stood up and gave Madi a hug.

  
  


"You are incredibly brave and strong, my dear. I'm so happy that Lexa brought you home to Clarke and Aden." Nia told the teen and then gave Madi her full attention as she continued.

  
  


Madi told them there were hundreds of soldiers reconditioned at the compound and sent on various assignments all over the planet. Anya was responsible for training them, and Madi helped her. The teen said she and Anya were unaware that Russell reconditioned them, until Dr. Franco visited three months ago. Before then, John Murphy and Russell issued commands to the soldiers. 

  
  


Gaia, as they already knew, ran the local Bliss operation, but there were other manufacturing sites out of state. The teen rarely left the compound, so she couldn’t tell them the locations. She said that Russell had several important guests that visited the compound and by the descriptions; they were top level politicians. That part left Nia infuriated, and she asked the teen for any details she could offer. If there were American politicians involved, Nia planned on exposing them. 

  
  


Madi’s memory was patchy, because of her conditioning and Bliss usage. However, she was a gifted artist and drew several faces of those she could remember. Nia’s anger only grew when she recognized generals, White House staff members, and even foreign diplomats. Russell was a tiny speck in a far larger plan and it involved nearly every world power. Paxton, Charmaine, Lexa and Gus knew several of the soldiers the teen drew for them. Many of them were fellow SEALs and went on countless missions with them. 

  
  


Then the team filled Lexa, Charles and Diyoza in on last night’s conversation with Dr. Franco. Madi explained that she was unaware that Lexa was reconditioned until she heard Raven say the brunette was compromised. The teen hoped it wasn’t true, but upon seeing the state Lexa was in, there was no doubt. Madi saw the record in Eric's hand and knew they planned on resetting the brunette. She could risk Lexa being triggered and possibly harming the others, so she acted.

  
  


The teen feared they would hate or judge her for her actions. However, she said she would accept whatever punishment they thought was appropriate. The adults assured Madi she took the proper steps to ensure their safety. Lexa and Diyoza sat in silence, taking it all in. The brunette wasn’t certain how to react to the revelation that she had unknowingly been a government assassin. While the story helped Lexa put the pieces of the puzzle together, it also terrified her. What if it didn’t work? What if she could still be triggered? 

  
  


Her fears subsided when Madi and Diyoza agreed to test the kill switch. Lexa insisted they handcuff her when they played the trigger afterwards to make certain she was no longer a threat. She, Madi and Diyoza had similar reactions to the music box. It was clear their subconscious recognized it as a grim omen, but the trigger had no effect after they heard the kill switch. It was an enormous relief for the brunette, but she was still grappling with her emotions over being used for so long. How many people had she killed or hurt? Were they all innocent? How many families were without a parent or loved one because of Lexa?

  
  


Her mother watched in horror as she witnessed their reactions to the trigger. Nia joined Clarke in feeling like she had failed her own child. She knew Lexa’s father had done something terrible, but when the authorities searched their house after his arrest, they found nothing. Her father died in government custody a few days later and Nia realized it was all a cover up. 

  
  


She thought she was protecting her daughter. Instead, she essentially handed Lexa over to the government for more testing. By the time they hashed out all that had happened with the Lightbourne family and Dr. Franco, they were at a loss as to what next steps to take. Considering who was involved, they weren’t certain who they could trust. If the wrong person got involved, they might find themselves incarcerated and would be helpless to stop the plot to wipe out half the human population. Until Raven returned with Aden, Monty and Jasper. Gus and Indra kept the blonde boy busy while Raven told the others their plan.

  
  


“So we were thinking... We already know how to deactivate the triggers AND we have the record. The Madster suggested there are hundreds, if not more, super soldiers across the planet. What if we broadcast the kill switch on every network, channel and radio frequency on the planet?”

  
  


“It would take weeks, if not months to get approval for something like that, and that’s only in the United States. Considering who is implicated, the conspirators will probably arrest or kill us, long before that point.” Nia argued and let out a frustrated sigh.

  
  


“I’m not suggesting we use legal means, Mama Frog. I’m talking about the biggest hack in world history, every country, every...” Raven looked excited, but Nia looked horrified.

  
  


“I must ask that you refrain from any further discussion of illegal activities in my presence, Ms. Reyes. My colleagues may be involved in this plot, but I am still sworn to uphold the law.” The senator interjected, trying to avoid being implicated in a crime.

  
  


“If they set off those bombs, there won’t be any laws to uphold, mom.” Lexa suggested and her mother let out a deep sigh.

  
  


“Very well, but I can’t know any details… at all. Keep the criminal plans to yourselves.”

  
  


“It’s a bold move, Reyes. But it will be a major kick in the balls to the psychopaths behind this. Count me in to help anyway I can.” Diyoza offered and the others nodded in agreement.

  
  


Raven and the Greens left after dinner, on their way to call in favors from their contacts. The others went their separate ways for the night, and Nia made plans to spend every moment she could with the kids over the next week. She not so subtly suggested that Lexa and Clarke spend a few days at the lake house while she spoiled them rotten. The couple agreed to take advantage of her offer, though they had to wait until after Lexa’s birthday the following day. It felt odd to discuss something as trivial as a birthday party, with the end of the world looming over them. However, when she suggested they postpone their plans, she was out-voted by Clarke, Nia and the children. They insisted that since they had to wait for Raven and Monty’s plan to work, they might as well enjoy the time they had together.

  
  


“Your mom is great, Lex. She’s so great with the kids. I’m not surprised that Aden latched onto her, but Madi was always more standoffish.” Clarke offered once they were alone in their room, and the brunette grinned.

  
  


“Mom’s just happy to have kids to spoil, though I should warn you, she will push for more. Every month, Mom sent baby clothes to our house with a list of acceptable baby names for a future President. It drove Octavia insane.” Lexa chuckled and then frowned, realizing how scary it must have been for Octavia. 

  
  


How many nights had she found Lexa wandering aimlessly at night? How many hundreds of emails and concerned phone calls to the Navy asking if the brunette was dead or alive? How many times had Octavia talked Lexa down when she had an episode? Lexa was uncertain if what she remembered from her therapy sessions was real or in her head. Especially since she didn’t recognize him when he and Becca arrived in Sanctum. 

  
  


It must have terrified her, but Octavia Blake-Woods never once backed down. She questioned every doctor and officer, did hours of research online trying to help her wife. There was no way she could have known Dr. Jackson wasn’t actually helping Lexa. No way she could have suspected the Navy was behind Lexa’s episodes. It left the brunette feeling guilty for arguing with Octavia about it every time. She let her wife down, ignored her concerns, and now she couldn’t even apologize or explain what happened.

  
  


“Hey, you okay?” Clarke asked, with a concerned expression and the brunette sighed.

  
  


“Physically, yes. Mentally… I’m not even certain how to reconcile which memories are real or fake. I saw Dr. Jackson once a week for… I don’t know, five or six years… How did I not recognize him or Dr. Franco?” Lexa answered, still uncertain how to feel about all of this. 

  
  


It felt like an awful dream or twisted hoax gone wrong. How do you not remember years worth of memories? How do you kill people you called friends and have no recollection of it? How do I explain this to their families? I called in a favor, then executed them? That wouldn't change the fact that she was the one who killed them.

  
  


“You know the answer to that, Lex.” The blonde hooked her arms around Lexa's neck and rested her head against the brunette's.

  
  


“It’s just a lot to wrap my head around. Octavia was so worried about me for so long, and I brushed it off as nothing.” The brunette closed her eyes and offered a silent apology to her late wife. 

  
  


I’m sorry, O. You were right, there was something wrong with me and I’m an idiot for not listening to you. I don’t blame you for not wanting kids until I got better. I don’t blame you for being frustrated and angry. You were so understanding and I let you down.

  
  


“That’s not your fault, babe. They did this to you, you were a victim.” Clarke insisted, and the brunette shook her head in disagreement.

  
  


“And how many victims did I have in all that time, Clarke?”

  
  


“You’ll make yourself crazy if you look at it like that, Lex. Don’t beat yourself up over something you can’t even remember. You were just a weapon to them, and they pulled the trigger, not you.” The blonde insisted, but it did little to soothe Lexa's guilt. Aware of her actions or not, she killed them.

  
  


“Those nine soldiers trusted me, Clarke, and I took their lives. Thank god Bellamy had to go back to DC, if I killed him…” 

  
  


“Uhn-uh, don’t even go down that rabbit hole, Lex. Their deaths are on your father, Russell, Becca and Eric, not you.” The blonde lifted her chin as she spoke and Lexa let out a deep breath, shaking her head. "You are NOT a killer or a murder. If you were, I wouldn't let you near Madi and Aden. Don't let them win by breaking your spirit." 

  
  


"Easier said than done." Lexa countered and the blonde gave her a stern look.

  
  


"It's not going to be easy, for any of us. We all have a ton of shit to process, but I know we will get through it together. You, Lexa Woods, are the kindest, strongest, most loving and beautiful person I've ever met. I'm batshit crazy in love with you, Lex and I plan on spending the rest of my life showing you just how much. I can't do that if you give up on yourself." 

  
  


"When you put it that way…" Lexa smirked, though her mind was practically screaming at the fact Clarke said I love you.

  
  


"See? There's the smart ass I love so much!" Clarke teased and pulled her into a passionate kiss, not pulling away until they were both breathless.

  
  


"I love you too, Clarke." Lexa said with a dopey grin on her face and the blonde beamed at her.

  
  


"You're gonna need a good night's sleep, cos you're getting a ton of birthday sex tomorrow." Clarke crawled into bed pulling the brunette in behind her and Lexa's face lit up.

  
  


"Technically, it's my birthday in twenty minutes…" The brunette gave her a shit eating grin and Clarke giggled as she left a trail of wet kisses down Lexa's neck.

  
  


"And if your mother wasn't a paper thin wall away, I would totally rip your clothes off." The blonde countered with a sultry expression, causing Lexa to frown playfully.

  
  


"Fine we'll wait, but only because you just met... I won't go so easy on you in the future."

  
  


"You're such a smart ass, Lex." The blonde grinned as she nuzzled into Lexa's neck, and wrapped herself around the brunette.

  
  


"You love my ass, and you know it."

  
  


"Damn right I do, Commander. It's fucking perfect."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, we'll catch up with Jake and Russell's discussion and Lexa's b-day.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	19. The Bell has been Rung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another deep dive into the mind of Russell and a glimpse at the master plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate the comments and kudos!

Present

Russell POV

  
  
  
  
  


The sun was just peeking over the mountains when Russell passed through the bunker door. He looked up at the sky, in awe of the beauty that was God’s creation, and imagined what it would look like once his will was enacted. Dr. Franco and the others suggested the world would transform after exposure to high levels of radiation. Plants, animals and humans would either perish or evolve. Evolution was a funny thing. What is beautiful and normal today might be ugly a century from now. 

  
  


In the short time humans walked the earth, they had changed radically. Going from primitive cavemen to empires soaked in the blood of innocents and finally the world today. People today relied on technology to provide everything for them and knew nothing of survival. That reality would change soon… at least he hoped it would be soon. He entered the chapel and picked up the bible on the podium, running his fingers over the leather cover. I have been so patient with you father, please show me the way.

  
  


“I knew I’d find you here.” Her voice had a tinge of spite in it, and he shifted his eyes to the copper-eyed woman.

  
  


“Anya, I trust things went…” She cut Russell off with a solid right punch in the face and he stumbled backwards, looking at her in shock. She had never struck him before. Anya was one of his most loyal followers. Something made her lose faith, but what? 

  
  


“You lying piece of shit! All your talk about the Commander being a part of God’s plan was bullshit! What else have you lied about, Russell?” The woman glared at him with fury in her eyes, and Russell narrowed his eyes.

  
  


Anya was angry about Gaia's unfortunate death and wanted to kill the Deputy when he last saw her. Lexa’s soldiers came to rescue their friends, and she went to meet her in battle. Did something shake her faith in that time? Did her fight with Lexa leave her lost?

  
  


“Anya…”

  
  
  
  


“She’s been reconditioned and now everyone will finally know the truth. Commander Woods isn’t special, or meant to love Clarke and the kids, she’s following your orders. How long have you been controlling her, Russell?” The copper-eyed woman paced angrily and he let out a deep breath, closing his eyes.

He kept the knowledge of Lexa’s training to himself at first. He left her alone when she arrived in Sanctum and allowed fate to run its course. The first time he laid eyes on the brunette Deputy, tied to a chair in Gaia’s compound, he wept. The brunette was so fierce and determined to fight for those she loved. The prophecy came true; she loved Clarke and Aden. Lexa was everything he hoped for and more. That was when he first triggered her, and John learned she was one of God’s chosen.

  
  


Is it here? Has the end finally arrived? The Commander would fall from grace before the end, her weakness laid bare before her loved ones. They will hold her tight and their love would heal her so she can become what she was born for. Command all of God's people as they repopulate the earth.

  
"How long has she been following your orders?!"

“A little more than a year. Before she moved to Sanctum and met Clarke. Her previous handler sent her here after I purchased her contract.” Russell replied and Anya’s eyes filled with rage.

  
  


“What the hell is wrong with you? I’m a cold-hearted bitch, but what you did is sick, Russell! Sending someone to kill is one thing, making them think they’re in love is fucked up. Even for you!” She replied and Russell found it curious how upset she was.

  
  


Anya despised the Deputy from the moment they met, something Russell never understood. If she just gave Lexa a chance, she might respect her as much as he did. The Deputy had a strict sense of morality and was loyal to those she called friends. The brunette wasn't afraid to stand up against injustice or fight for those she loves. She took several hard blows to her body and her faith, yet her faith was never shaken. She never gave up or backed down. That is why God chose her to lead his people.

  
  


“I never commanded her to fall in love, I didn’t even suggest that she meet Clarke. God brought them together, not me.” Russell went to great lengths to ensure Lexa was no longer being used by the government. God chose her to serve his will. Not the whims of power-hungry politicians. Those sinners will meet their end soon.

  
  


“Then what have you been using her for all this time?” Anya threw her arms up in frustration. Not that he blamed her. She was in command of God’s army until the end, and he hid this from her. 

  
  


“I haven’t… not really. I have given her only two commands since I paid for her transfer to Sanctum; Warn me if she’s coming and do not kill me unless I give her permission. Only God rules over Lexa Woods and she has followed the path to her destiny with no interference from me.” Russell replied calmly and watched her carefully as she processed the information. She wanted to see the path, but she couldn’t. That isn’t her fault. We often lose our way if we only see what is in front of us, too close to see the plan behind it.

  
  


“I triggered her, and her friends took her home to Clarke.” Anya said after a few moments, looking as if she expected him to be furious.

  
  


“Then the end is finally here. Thank you, Father for allowing a sinner, such as I to lead the chosen to this moment.” Russell smiled wickedly. The angels were trumpeting the arrival of God's wrath, after all these years. Thank you, Lord.

  
  


“What does that mean?”

  
  


“The bell has been rung, the die has been cast, and it is time for us to live under the earth. Call the other lieutenants, the world will burn. Go! We have little time, it ends tomorrow at sunset.”

  
  


“Wait… what?!” Jake interjected, looking angry and stunned at the same time. His brother was sitting in a pew, suggesting he was listening to their exchange for some time. He wanted answers, so he eavesdropped. Forgive him, Father.

  
  


“There is nothing to worry about, Jacob. Clarke and Lexa will lead our people through this.” He grinned from ear to ear and Jake sighed, then shook his head. 

  
  


“What did you do, Russ?!”

  
  


He doesn’t understand because he has not heard the message. You need not believe to be a part of God’s plan, and this was proof. God chose his brother. Russell no longer had to feel melancholy that Jake might not watch his grandchildren grow up. He would be there for every step in their journey through life, God has seen to it. But Jacob must be patient, he would not see them for a year or more. It didn’t matter; Jake was saved and would be reunited with his family.

  
  


“I followed the path God laid before me, brother. That path led you here, to me on the eve of God’s wrath on our world and it is a glorious sign. Rejoice! For you shall be saved, Jacob.” Russell smiled brightly, but Jake still had disgust in his face.

  
  


“I didn’t come here to listen to your bullshit, I came for answers!”

  
  


“You fret over the Commander and her family, it isn’t necessary. You have my word they will survive. Madi will bring them to safety before the world burns.” He assured his brother, and it was clear Jacob would not listen. It doesn’t matter, he is chosen. He will live and I will finally shuffle off this mortal coil. 

  
  


“Because you’ve been controlling her, like you did Lex! What the hell is wrong with you? All that crap about having a vision, it was all bullshit. You knew about Lexa and planned to bring her here! You’ve been interfering in her life all this time! Don’t deny it!” Wrath oozed from every pore of Jake’s body and he balled his fists. If not for Anya and the armed guards nearby, he would have attacked Russell. I forgive you, brother. You do not see the path, but I do. Anya and John will help you stay the course when I am gone.

  
  


“She was reconditioned by her father and the military, not me. The first time I saw the Commander with my own eyes was when Madi and Gaia brought her here. I swear to you, I had nothing to do with her training.” Russell met his brother’s eyes. They were still full of rage and hatred. 

  
  


“But you had everything to do with Madi’s!”

  
  


He judges me for using them, and I cannot fault him for that. He doesn’t know those awful acts served a far better purpose. The end is nigh and they must be strong enough to survive the future. Life above ground will be harsh at first. They must start from scratch, after centuries of relying on technology and it will be difficult. Only the strong will survive and their suffering has made them strong, united.

  
  


“Actually, that was Anya… I was however the one that entered her into the program. She wanted to join. Wanted to learn to protect herself and Clarke, so what happened to her mother would never happen again.” He replied and this time his brother ignored the others, charging Russell with all his wrath.

  
  


“So you used the kid’s fear and love for Clarke to turn her into a killer? Your lady friend is right, you’re sick.” Jake held his brother in the air by his throat. The others moved forward and then stopped at Russell’s silent command.

  
  


“It was God’s plan for them, Jacob.”

  
  


“Horseshit!”

  
  


“It is difficult to see God’s plan for us, my brother. He gives us signs along the way, some so insignificant we do not recognize it. Your presence here on this last day above the ground is a sign I will not ignore. I will send for Abby, so you are not alone while you wait to reunite with Clarke and her family. Take him to the bunker.” Russell gave Anya a nod, and she released a Bliss canister. 

  
  


Jake gasped and released his grip on his brother’s throat. He tried to run, only to fall to the ground. The guards gathered his limp body and exited the chapel with Jake in tow. Russell closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and smiled. You don’t understand, but you will, Jacob. God saved you and your wife, my brother. Thank you Lord for allowing them to live.

  
  


“Russell, come in.” John’s voice came over the radio.

  
  


“I trust Clarke and the boy are safe?” Russell replied.

  
  


“Yes, they shut off the triggers. The Commander’s flying solo from here on.” John reported, and the father smiled proudly. 

  
  


It was all coming together wonderfully. So many times he nearly strayed from the path, especially as he waited for Lexa and Clarke to fall in love. He was so certain it would be immediate, and yet God taught him patience. The vision was clear, Clarke and her children would bring Lexa from the brink. They would heal together below the earth and meet the ground prepared for all the new world threw at them. But first there must be no threats...

  
  


“Excellent. Find Madi and do the same for her. There can be no mistakes, John. Madi must not pose a threat to her family. The apocalypse will isolate them until it is safe to meet the ground.” Russell ordered, his mind running through the list of loose ends that required attention.

  
  


“Pretty sure it’s already done, Russell. The kid killed both Franco and Jackson before your brother left Clarke’s place to meet you.”

  
  


That meant it was time for Russell Lightbourne to meet Aden Griffin. Eight years he avoided his grandson, determined to not interfere with fate or allow his sin to take control. Russell’s sin was pride, and he was so proud of his only son. Joseph was flawed, yes, but he was an extension of his father. For so many years, Russell believed he was paving the way for Joseph and his son would one day lead God's chosen. 

  
  


It broke his heart to take his son’s life, and for the briefest moment, Russell lost hope. Until word of a grandchild reached his ears, leaving him both heartbroken for Clarke and elated for himself. God gave him a second chance. The Lightbourne legacy would live on in the blonde boy with the heart of a saint. All the reports were the same, Aden was loving, pure of heart and treated strangers as close friends. He was everything Joseph wasn’t and Russell often struggled with his pride when he considered his grandson. Finally, a Lightbourne that was free of sin and worthy to survive the apocalypse.

  
  


“Then everything is as God planned. Collect Dr. Franco’s sister and Mayor Griffin, then return to the compound. We begin our life underground at sunset tomorrow. Remember the path and God’s mission. Trust the Commander and Clarke, they will keep you on the path.” Russell instructed, then turned his gaze to the copper-eyed general.

  
  


“Yes, Father.” John replied and ended the transmission, while the father gave Anya a sad smile. Time to say goodbye, my child.

  
  


“I wish you the best, Anya. I know that you will keep our people alive and prepare them for life above ground. When it is safe to go to ground, find Clarke and the Commander. You must obey them and protect them from any enemies they face.” Russell saw the confusion in her copper eyes, God never showed her his plan. She never witnessed the vision of the end or Clarke and Lexa’s place in it. Only John knew the Father would never see the new world, that the Commander must take his life to protect her family. 

  
  


“You won’t be in the bunker with us?” Anya asked, and he shook his head remorsefully.

  
  


“My path leads to another bunker and we will not meet again. Do not mourn my passing, for it is God’s plan and he prepared me for it years ago. I know they are non-believers, but you must listen to the Griffins and Alie Franco in the bunker. They will keep you on the path and you must protect them while they are in your care. Goodbye, my sweet child.” Russell set one hand on her shoulder and offered his other in a farewell.

  
  


“Goodbye, Russell.” Anya shook his hand, gave him a nod and exited the church.

  
  


Russell slowly spun around, letting all the memories of his journey soak in one last time. He felt a sense of serenity he never thought possible until now. God had finally laid the fruits of his labor before him, and his death was just over the horizon. No more dwelling in a sinful shell, forced to suffer the abundance of hardships of this world. He burst into a joyful laughter. This is it, the end prophesied years ago, and it was all as he had foreseen. 

  
  


After a few moments, he left the chapel and watched as a black SUV pulled up. The driver exited and moved around the vehicle to open the door for Russell. He gave the Father a nod as he entered the vehicle and looked at his fellow passengers. Their gaze was empty, almost lifeless, as all of God’s soldiers appeared to be when following his commands. They rode in silence for the thirty-minute drive to their destination, which he was glad for. It gave him time to prepare for his final message from God, and the Commander would unknowingly share it with the world on his behalf. One last task, then I shall finally be at peace.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to cut it there, I didn't want split POVs and there's a lot going on in the next chapter. Though I think you figured that out. 😉


	20. Praimfaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🔥🌍🔥🌍🔥🌍🔥🌍🔥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew... So we've come a long way and our peeps have been through a lot. They will get a nice long hiatus after this chapter, so the next few chapters will be a bit lighter.
> 
> TW: VIOLENCE

My name is Commander Lexa Woods. As many of you know or suspect from what you’ve seen on the news, the world is about to end. The missiles have already launched and we only have a few moments left before it is over. 

  
  


Presidents, diplomats, ambassadors, scientists and the ultra rich of our world are responsible for this. They burned the planet to rid themselves of those they deem unworthy. They planned this event years ago and have fled to bunkers across the globe to ride out the radiation. There are regular people, like myself, that have been brought to bunkers. You are only there to serve the needs of the same narcissistic tyrants that thought nothing of murdering billions. To the engineers, soldiers, farmers and laymen I say this:

  
  


Wake up. Stop being their puppets and fight for what is right. Innocents have bled for their amusement, and billions are about to die for their elitist view of who lives or dies. What happens when they are disappointed with the next civilization or the next? This world is gone, but there is a new one on the horizon. It is time to stand up and refuse to serve those that would kill you the moment they no longer believe you are necessary. Fight for what is right, even when everyone else stands against you. That is how we will save humanity… by doing better than those before us.

  
  


According to the scientists, it will be a year to five years before mankind can survive above ground. Our lives in the bunkers will be difficult. There will be unforeseen events and hardships in that time. Not everyone that makes it to a bunker will live to see the ground. When it is safe to return to the surface, come find me at the coordinates that will play at the end of this message. I have soldiers with me that will fight to protect anyone seeking asylum and together we will build a new civilization.

  
  


I know how frightened you are. We lost a war we didn’t even know existed until it was too late. It is tempting to give up; I know... My mother taught me a phrase when I was a child... When you get knocked down, get back up again. That’s the only way to make it through this devastating loss. I’m not a religious person, but my… my daughter gave me this prayer to say for everyone listening.

  
  


In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.

  
  


Commander out.

  
  
  
  
  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  
  
  
  


Earlier

  
  
  
  


“You okay, mom?” Lexa asked. Her mother had turned a shade of green and was leaning over the edge of the boat. I knew she would vomit… 

  
  


“Oh yes! Who knew something so gross and smelly would be so much fun!” Nia plastered on a smile that grew wider when she glanced at Madi and Aden. Even about to throw up, her mother was on cloud nine playing grandma.

  
  


“Getting dirty is always fun, right Madi?” Aden grinned, and the teen smirked.

  
  


“Yep.” Madi replied and then whispered to Lexa. “She’s totally gonna spew, isn’t she?”

  
  


“Mm hmm.” The brunette bit her bottom lip to hold back a chuckle, and the teen grinned wickedly.

  
  


“I say we make Aden clean it up… this was his idea.” Madi suggested, and this time Lexa cackled, nodding her head in agreement. 

  
  


The brunette had never seen her mother so out of her element. She stumbled around the boat, clinging to the sides to stay upright. She gagged when he showed her how to put bait on the hook and nearly had a heart attack when Lexa and Madi each caught a fish. The kids tried not to tease her, but Nia made it impossible.

  
  


“You’ve never been on a boat before, have you?” The teen finally asked, and the Senator shook her head. “Lexa was in the Navy for as long as I’ve been alive, and you’ve never been on a boat?” Madi gave her an incredulous look and the brunette laughed.

  
  


“Mom wanted me to join the Marines so she could do photo ops at my base and show me off to her constituents. I was eighteen when I joined, and the last thing I wanted was my mother embarrassing me.” Lexa explained with a mischievous smile, just as Nia’s eyes suddenly popped wide open and her jaw dropped.

  
  


“Oh! I think I caught something! Oh… I’m losing my grip…” Her mother was panicking, and the boy moved to help her before she lost the fish.

  
  


“I’ll help you, Nia. Just reel it in nice and slow. Don’t rush, wear him out first. If it pulls on the line too much, it’ll break and you’ll lose your fish.” Aden jumped in, with a face full of excitement, and helped Nia reel in her fish. 

  
  


It was quite the spectacle. Lexa never imagined her mother would go fishing, much less catch one. Madi and the brunette held back their giggles as Nia reeled in her fish with Aden’s help. She squealed and was overly dramatic about the entire ordeal. The blonde boy repeatedly told her to calm down, or she’d scare all the fish in the lake. Finally, Nia pulled it out of the water and her face went from excitement to horror.

  
  


“Oh, the poor thing can’t breathe! He’s so frightened. Should we put him back in the water?” Nia’s eyes were wide as the fish flailed around in the boat and the kids laughed while Lexa prepared to remove the hook.

  
  


“No, ma. We take him home and eat him.” The brunette rolled her eyes.

  
  


“But he’s suffocating!” Nia covered her mouth, watching in trepidation.

  
  


“It’s okay, Nia. It’s part of nature, in fact this is more natural than buying it frozen at the grocery store. We have to hunt, fish, or grow our own food, or we won’t survive after the world burns.” Madi offered and Lexa narrowed her eyes at the teen. She couldn’t let her give up.

  
  


“I won’t let that happen, Madi. We’ll stop them.” The brunette promised, though it was more out of hope than certainty. 

  
  


They only just realized how far this conspiracy reached, and even a senator like her mother felt lost as where to begin. How do we fight the most powerful people on the planet? Each of the conspirators had armies and governments to hide behind. All she could do was hope they will change their minds or wait long enough for Lexa and the others to stop it.

  
  


“I know you believe that, but you can’t.” Madi shook her head and Aden gazed up at his sister with a determined expression.

  
  


“Yes she can, Madi! Auntie Rae is gonna stop the toy soldiers and Lexa’s gonna stop the bad guys!” The boy said, making Lexa wish she was even half as great as Aden thought. From his point of view, the brunette was a superhero, and though it warmed her heart, it set the bar too high. She didn’t want to disappoint him, but knew eventually she would.

  
  


“You can shut down the triggers, but the bombs will still fall. You can’t stop hundreds of nuclear missiles launched from every nuclear power on the planet.” The teen argued, looking frustrated, and the brunette shook her head. 

  
  


“We will, we just need…” Lexa started and the teen’s face filled with frustration.

  
  


“You can’t, Lexa! I know Aden thinks you can do anything, but you can’t… not this.” Madi insisted angrily and the brunette’s heart sank. 

  
  


Lexa couldn’t help but think Madi was right, and by her mother’s expression, Nia agreed. They could do the worldwide hack to shut off the soldiers, but gaining control of missiles was a whole other ballgame. Especially since those with launch codes were the ones involved...

  
  


Is she right? Is there no way to stop it? Perhaps Clarke wasn’t being overly cautious by keeping the fallout shelter at the Police Station stocked. However, it was only one room with a bunk bed and a toilet. Not nearly enough room... They would make it work, they had to.

  
  


“Well, that is far more depressing than this poor creature suffocating to death.” Nia offered with a sigh and gave her daughter a grim look. “At least I can say I learned how to fish.”

  
  


“We should get to the lake house so we can get these fish ready for lunch.” Lexa suggested and shot her mom a smirk, then looked at the kids. “You guys think we can teach my mom how to clean a fish without her fainting?”

  
  


“Yep, but mom won’t let me handle the knife til I’m older.”

  
  


“Then I shall follow your instructions closely as I cut, Aden.” Nia smiled, putting on her best politician smile to ease the tension, and Lexa drove the boat to the dock at the lake house. 

  
  


They climbed the short trail and Nia commented on how tranquil it was. Her mother’s jaw dropped again when they reached the house, taking in the impressive architecture. Clarke was on the second level, painting on a canvas with a look of contentment on her face. The blonde headed here after breakfast with enough belongings and food to last them a few days. Clarke and Lexa planned to come directly here after the brunette’s birthday party, while Nia watched the kids. Lexa smiled, thinking about three days alone with the beautiful blonde. No kids knocking on the door to ask random questions or wanting to sleep in their room. No end of the world or sleeper agents to worry about, just two people in love finally getting time to themselves. This will be the best birthday ever...

  
  


“Oh Lexa, this is gorgeous! I don’t think I ever want to leave this place!” Nia exclaimed, and before the brunette could make a snarky remark...

  
  


“It was designed by Ada Griffin, fifty-five years ago. She made the first sketch of it on a napkin during her first date with the man that built this and over a dozen houses in Sanctum. They spent their last days on earth here in this house and left it to Clarke after their passing.” A familiar voice offered from the treeline and Lexa spun on her heel to face Russell. What the fuck is he doing here? And how does he know so much about Clarke’s grandparents?

  
  


“Mom, take the kids and go inside, NOW.” The Deputy ordered, giving him a death glare, and Russell put his arms in the air.

  
  


“I come in peace, Commander.” Russell gave her one of his slippery grins and the brunette balled her fists together. Not in front of mom and the kids.

  
  


“I doubt that.” Lexa replied behind gritted teeth and silently reminded herself again to remain calm. Why haven’t they gone inside yet? 

  
  


“I came to warn you. The world ends today, and I hoped that I would meet my grandson before my life ends.” Russell shifted his gaze to the blonde boy standing beside the brunette and smiled proudly.

  
  


“Not a chance in…” Lexa shook her head and before she could finish, Aden stepped forward. 

  
  


“Aden Griffin, nice to meet you.” The boy said, with his arm extended and the Father knelt down to his level to meet his eyes, looking overjoyed. It took every ounce of self control not to beat Russell to death right then and there. Not in front of the kids and mom.

  
  


“Aden, get away from him NOW! I swear to fucking God, if you touch my son or try to take Madi…” Clarke shouted and shot a questioning look at the brunette, causing her to grimace. I know, I’m sorry… just didn’t think murder was a good idea with an underage audience.

  
  


“It’s okay, mom. He isn’t here to hurt us, he’s here to say goodbye.” The teen grabbed both Clarke and Lexa to stop them from attacking. The two women exchanged a look, silently asking if the other was in agreement that he should NOT be here.

  
  


“Madi is correct. I cannot undo the horrors you and your loved ones have suffered. I can, however, offer you shelter from the coming storm.” Russell added, and the blonde huffed.

  
  


“What the hell does that mean?”

  
  


“Teik you seingeda gyon au gon trap. Yu komfona en komfoni ste klir. Anya na shil emo op. (Take your family to the bunker. Your grandparents are safe. Anya will protect them.)” Russell said, looking the teen in the eyes, and Madi nodded her understanding. A shiver came over Lexa’s body and the hairs on her neck stood up. How the hell did she understand what he just said? She didn’t recall learning... whatever language that was. Is it a brainwash thing? Madi seems to understand it, so maybe it is. Does it mean I’m still brainwashed? 

  
  


“Ok, that’s enough! Get the hell out of here!” Clarke interjected angrily, just as Aden’s and Madi’s radios crackled to life.

  
  


“Frog Lady, come in.” The pilot said, though Lexa was too busy trying to figure out how she understood another language to respond. She heard Raven, but it sounded miles away. Too deep in thought to... Clarke nudged her, looking concerned, and snapped her out of it.

  
  


“Frog Lady, do you copy?” Raven asked urgently, Lexa took the radio from Aden and cleared her throat before responding.

  
  


“Go ahead, Blackbird.” 

  
  


“We did it, we broke through… it was easier than we thought, but I’m not complaining. Every channel, frequency, computer and cellphone is ours for the taking.” The pilot sounded like she just won the lottery, while Lexa was wondering if it would be enough. Between the earlier conversation with Madi and Russell’s sudden appearance, the end of the world felt more… tangible.

  
  


“Copy, Blackbird. Send the kill switch.” Lexa smiled widely and relief washed over her until she saw the triumphant look on Russell’s face.

  
  


“Roger that, Frog Lady. Sending in three, two, one…” The moment she stopped counting, the familiar old song played over both radios.

  
  


“Mom, we should take Nia and Aden inside… we need to get ready.” The teen offered with a desperate expression and grabbed her brother’s hand as she headed to the house. The others followed Madi inside, and Russell gave her a sad smile. 

  
  


“It is time for you to take your wrath, my child.” He said once her family was indoors and Lexa rolled her eyes. Yep, definitely going to kill this bastard.

  
  


“Ya know, I’m really fucking sick of psychopaths ordering me around. I don’t obey your orders anymore, Russell, so cut the shit!”

  
  


“It is your destiny to take my life, Commander. I have waited for this moment for nearly a decade and it has finally arrived.” Russell smiled widely. He wanted her to kill him and the brunette landed a bone crushing punch to his jaw, sending him to the ground.

  
  


“I’m not your fucking puppet!” She shouted, and he grinned up at her.

  
  


“No, you are the Commander of God’s army. Listen…” Russell trailed off. The music on the radio ended and Lexa’s voice took its place.

  
  


“Dison Heda Leksa kom Trikru. Praimfaya ste komba raun. Put emo natrona daun. Shoun emo kru op gon klirnes. (This is Commander Lexa Woods. The apocalypse is coming. Kill the traitors. Lead our people to safety.)”

  
  


“What the fuck did you do?!” Lexa knelt down, grabbing him by the throat and he smiled.

  
  


“Every brainwashed soldier is now yours to command. They will fight for you and protect your family. When it is safe to go above ground, they will seek you out and serve you.” Russell replied, and she squeezed his throat even harder, glaring at him with all her fury.

  
  


“When did I record that message?!” Lexa demanded. His face turned purple, and he coughed. The brunette released her grip just enough for him to answer her question.

  
  


“The day... Octavia Blake.. discovered the truth... Gah… Now take your vengeance.” Russell’s response sent chills through her body, and she was certain now that he was responsible for Octavia’s death.

  
  


“You son of a bitch!” Lexa shouted, as she released his throat and swung her fists at him. She hit him repeatedly, rage fueling her actions. 

  
  


With each hit, memories flooded her mind. Her father’s instructions as he taught her to kill without hesitation. Her Commanding Officer’s tone over the phone when he told Lexa that Octavia was dead. Discovering that her car burned so hot, only a few of her wife’s teeth and her wedding ring survived. Trying desperately not to fall apart on the twenty-hour flight back to the states, surrounded by her SEAL team. A frightened Aden asking her to teach him to shoot so he could protect his mother. The heartbreak Lexa felt when they told her the story of Clarke being kidnapped, drugged and raped. The fear in the blonde’s eyes whenever Russell’s name came up in conversation. Madi, taken by her addict mother to be drugged and turned into an assassin. Indra, Charles and Diyoza’s kidnapping. The look on Anya’s face as she watched Lexa beat Russell with her… Wait… what? The brunette stopped and looked around, finding herself surrounded by two dozen armed soldiers. Every single one of them, except Anya, served under Lexa at one point or another. 

“I... told you... to protect... the Griffins...” Russell coughed. His face was bloody and already beginning to swell.

  
  


“They’re safe with John and Abby seems to think she’s in charge of the bunker. Besides, last time I checked, we don’t follow your orders anymore. Heda ordered us to kill the traitors and get our people to safety. Looks like we have perfect timing.” Anya replied with her standard grumpy tone and the brunette let out a frustrated breath. Her patience was well beyond its limit. She didn’t need Anya adding to it.

  
  


“I’m not in the mood for MORE mind games, Anya.”

  
  


“Osir job bilaik na shil na badan yu op, Heda. (Our duty is to serve and protect you, Commander.)” Lincoln offered and Lexa narrowed her eyes, looking to Anya for answers. They speak it too?? How?

  
  


“What language is that and how do I speak it?”

  
  


“Fuck if I know, Heda. Until I heard your message on the radio, I thought I only spoke English.” Anya replied, and though the brunette wanted to beat her like she just had Russell, the distraction seemed to quell her rage. The others seemed to agree with the copper-eyed woman’s assessment of the unknown language, and Lexa shifted her gaze to Russell.

  
  


“Well?” The brunette raised an eyebrow, and the Father gritted his teeth, which were stained with blood.

  
  


“God will provide answers after you kill me…”

  
  


“Oh, for fuck’s sake! Are you even capable of not being vague for two fucking seconds? Eight years I’ve been following your orders blindly and not once in that time have you given me a straight answer.” Anya threw her arms in the air in frustration and looked at the brunette. “Can we just kill the fucker already and get to the bunker, so we don’t burn with the rest of the planet?”

  
  


“You want me to kill him?” Lexa scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. Wasn’t Anya one of Russell’s lieutenants?

  
  


“He fucked with our minds! Stole our lives and replaced our memories with lies! I was on a mission when they took me and entered me into the program. When they finished scrambling my brain, they sent me to him.” Anya looked as furious with Russell as Lexa felt, but it made little sense.

  
  


“And yet you still served him…”

  
  


“Because I was conditioned to, just like you, Madi and hundreds others!” The copper-eyed woman countered.

  
  


“Becca said she used the kill switch on you a few months ago. How do I know I can trust you?” Lexa scanned her face, searching for any signs of deceit, and Anya let out a deep sigh, then met the brunette’s eyes.

  
  


“Look, I’m not gonna lie… I find you incredibly annoying. Like nails on a chalkboard, screaming babies, mayo on hot dogs, bumper to bumper traffic annoying…” She replied and Lexa rolled her eyes, berating herself for even asking. “What they did to us is wrong. When I found out they fucked with my mind, I wanted to torture Russell and Dr. Franco to death, then get Madi as far away as possible. But I didn’t, because there were a hundred soldiers that  _ I trained _ who would die to protect him,  _ including Madi _ . So I waited. Yesterday, Russell gave me the whole ‘don’t mourn my passing’ bullshit, and I wanted to snap his neck like a twig. But again, it would mean fighting a hundred soldiers brainwashed to believe he’s a god. I would be dead and no one would be there to warn Madi. I may not like you, Commander, but the kid is like a little sister to me. So here I am, ready to follow your commands. You want me to burn with the others, I will, but not until I’m sure your family is safe.” Anya finished, and the brunette took a moment to consider her options. They brainwashed Anya too. Doesn’t mean I can trust her… fuck it, give her chance.

  
  


“How would you kill him?”

  
  


“If it were up to me, I’d cut him up into a thousand little pieces and feed him to the fish. Unfortunately, we don’t have time for that.” Anya shrugged and Lexa smiled wickedly.

  
  


“We have a year, if not more based on what Becca told my friends.”

  
  


“No! You must take my life before the sky burns!!” Russell protested and slowly flipped onto his stomach.

  
  


“I don’t have to do shit, asshole, and I wasn’t talking to you.” The brunette barked.

  
  


“There are cells in the bunker... Russell had us…” Lincoln suggested and Russell tried to get to his feet, shaking his head adamantly.

  
  


“No! I must die before…” Lexa cut him off with a swift kick to his face and glared down at him.

  
  


“What part of we don’t follow your orders, don’t you understand?” The brunette raised an eyebrow and knelt down in front of him with an evil grin. “Your words are poison. You feed people lies… those days are over, Russell. Anya kof ai op you swis en hod em daun. (Give me your knife and hold him.)” Lexa ordered, and the blonde handed her a combat knife, then put Russell in a choke hold. 

  
  


“No! No! Sto…” Once again she stopped him with a hard hit, this time leaving him dazed. Lincoln stepped forward and grabbed his jaw, while Lexa cut out his tongue. He screamed, tears streamed down the sides of his face, and for the first time, Russell Lightbourne had nothing to say.

  
  


“Russell Lightbourne, for your crimes I sentence you to death by…”

  
  


“A thousand cuts, like the grumpy bitch suggested.” Clarke’s voice interjected, and the brunette turned her head to meet her blue orbs, a silent question in her eyes. “He tortured, brainwashed and drugged hundreds of innocents, including my daughter. A thousand cuts is the least he deserves.”

  
  


“Jus drein jus daun. (Blood must have blood.)” Anya, Lincoln, and the other soldiers mumbled. Russell let out a cry, blood dripping from his mouth, and Lexa gave the others a nod as she stood up.

  
  


“Take him to this cell Link mentioned, but Anya isn’t allowed anywhere near him until we carry out his sentence.”

  
  


“Yes, Commander.” The other soldiers replied, moving to carry him, and Anya narrowed her eyes.

  
  


“You’re not leaving me outside to die?”

  
  


“I’m giving you one chance, on account of the reconditioning. Break a single fucking rule in the bunker, and you get the same sentence as him.” Lexa replied, careful to meet her copper eyes as she spoke, and Anya gave her a respectful nod.

  
  


“Yes, Commander.”

  
  


“The kids and your mom are already in the bunker… Madi’s giving them the tour, so we can move Russell while she distracts them.” Clarke closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief when the brunette searched her face for an explanation. What bunker? “Apparently, Grampa Griffin was certain the government would launch us into a nuclear war and… You’re not gonna believe it, until you see it babe.” The blonde gestured for the soldiers to follow her inside the lake house. As soon as they entered, Lexa immediately noticed the couch in the living room had been moved to reveal a hatch in the ground, under the floorboard. 

  
  


“Clarke…” The brunette’s eyes went wide and Clarke let out a huff, shaking her head.

  
  


“I had no idea it was there until Madi insisted we tear up the floorboard and it gets even crazier down there. Madi said Russell showed her, so she could get us to safety, and it’s stocked with all the supplies we could ask for. I have no fucking idea how a psychopath knows about a secret bunker under my grandparents’ house.” 

  
  


“You don’t want to know, Doc. Trust me.” Anya interjected, and Clarke’s expression went from disbelief to rage as she stepped inches from the taller woman’s face.

  
  


“I will never trust you, bitch! You tried to kill me!” The blonde was nearly shouting and Anya rolled her eyes as if she was speaking to a spoiled child.

  
  


“Whatever you big baby, you were never in danger of dying! Russell’s number one rule; Never kill Clarke, Aden, or Jake Griffin, no matter what. So stop whining!” The taller blonde countered and Clarke narrowed her eyes in confusion.

  
  


“Why? Madi said something about it too… why are the three of us off limits?”

  
  


“Like I said, you don’t want to know and I’m leaving that conversation in Jacob’s hands.” Anya grumbled and then gestured at the hatch. “After you two.” Clarke shifted her gaze to Lexa, with a look of uncertainty and the brunette shrugged.

  
  


“We can still lock her outside, if you want…” Lexa suggested, sending a smirk at Anya, and the doctor glared at the other blonde.

  
  


“You can live, but only because Madi begged me to not let Lexa kill you. If you…”

  
  


“Break a single rule, I die by a thousand cuts. Got it.” Anya replied with an annoyed tone and a dramatic eye roll. “Can we go inside now, so we don’t burn to death?”

  
  


“We have to warn the others before…”

  
  


“It’s already covered, Lex. You have to see it for yourself… I can’t even… just look.”

  
  


The brunette was the first one down and found herself in a long narrow hallway, leading down towards the lake. She waited until Clarke was halfway down the ladder and grabbed her hips to help her down. Next was Anya, followed by the other soldiers with Russell in tow. Lincoln closed the blast hatch behind them and gave Lexa a nod once he sealed it. The prisoner was passed out, likely from pain and blood loss. His face was a mess, but Lexa refused to feel bad for him. They followed the blonde down the steep incline for several minutes. There were fluorescent lights flashing above them, giving it an eerie feel. Lexa was feeling claustrophobic until they reached a much larger blast door. This door was standing open, and the brunette gasped at the sight. Past the door was the main hall, to what appeared to be a massive bunker, and Lexa looked at Clarke for an explanation.

  
  


“You know all those houses my grandma designed? Madi says every single one has a hatch to a corridor that leads to this bunker. There’s an entrance at our house too, apparently it’s under our bedroom.”

  
  


“Clarke… how is this even possible?”

  
  


“No fucking idea, but Pop and Nana put a fuck ton of work into it.” The blonde shrugged, looking as surprised as Lexa felt.

  
  


“Well, they were gazillionaires…” Anya piped in and once again, Clarke gave her a confused look. “What… your parents didn’t tell you?”

  
  


“We need to get them here as soon as…” The blonde began and Anya shook her head.

  
  


“Jacob and Abby are at the compound bunker. When we left, your mom was bossing everyone around, so I’m sure they’re fine.”

  
  


“And everyone else in Sanctum?” Lexa raised an eyebrow.

  
  


“On their way here through the other passages. Indra and Charles are leading them in. Diyoza, Gus and Paxton are helping them. Madi called them on her radio while you were beating the shit out of that douchebag.” Clarke pointed at the still unconscious Russell, and the brunette looked at Lincoln.

  
  


“You mentioned cells?”

  
  


“This way, Commander.” He nodded and led the way, dragging Russell behind him.

  
  


“How do you know about this place, Link?”

  
  


“Him.” He gestured at Russell and then looked at Anya, who sighed.

  
  


“I’m uncertain how long ago… the last eight years have been... foggy. But we’ve been steadily bringing supplies here at Russell’s command for at least a year. He said it was for God’s army. I didn’t know it had more than one door… just the one at the old farmhouse east of the bridge between our two counties.” She answered as they turned down a much larger corridor. The size of it all amazed Lexa. There were several levels and rooms to it. The brunette had the impression she could spend hours wandering through it and not see it at all. Finally, they reached a corridor lined with holding cells. 

  
  


“Uh… so are there keys?” Clarke asked, and the others shrugged.

  
  


“I’ve got it, mom.” Madi said as she approached and walked up to one cell, punching in a code. “Raven says she’s working on changing the codes so the Princess of Zombie Killers won’t sneak him out.”

  
  


“Zombie killers?! We were fucking brainwashed, not in a stupid horror movie!”

  
  


“Rae’s words, Ahn, not mine.” The teen smirked and Anya narrowed her eyes angrily.

  
  


“Who the fuck is Raven?”

  
  


“My best friend and godmother to BOTH of my children! Do you have a problem with that? Cos I’m more than happy watching you burn.” Clarke bit back, shooting daggers with her eyes and Anya’s nostrils flared. Okay, so she’s definitely not going to last long...

  
  


“Listen here, Princess…”

  
  


“Anya, enough! You will be respectful of my family, or you can leave.” Lexa interjected with a stern tone, and the taller blonde exhaled dramatically.

  
  


“Yes, Commander.”

  
  


“This will obviously be a long year… or five.” Madi offered with an amused tone as she locked the door to Russell’s cell and then shifted her eyes to Lexa. “You guys need to see something.”

  
  


The brunette let out a deep sigh, uncertain if she wanted to know what Madi was showing them, but followed behind the teen. Her birthday had turned out to be a bust, what with the world ending and all. Not to mention the emotional rollercoaster over the last few weeks… or the years of memories she wasn’t certain was real or fabricated. She remembered Anya mention her memories were foggy, so at least she wasn’t alone in that. Though having something in common with Anya was nothing to brag about. But it wasn’t just her…

  
  


“When did you find out, Link?”

  
  


“This morning. Anya woke us all up with some old song and told us Russell brainwashed us. She said we needed to find you and get you to safety, so we came here.” Lincoln replied as they entered what appeared to be a control room for the bunker. 

  
  


“You guys aren’t gonna believe this…” Raven said as they entered. There were dozens of monitors in the room, each one set to several news stations across the globe.

  
  


“This just in. There have been reports of secret service agents and American soldiers opening fire on politicians following a cryptic message sent worldwide. No one seems to know who the woman in the recording is or what language she spoke in. No comment yet from President Wallace or White House officials, though we do have this clip. I should warn you, what you are about to see is disturbing.”

  
  


The American news anchor reported, then it shifted to a scene of the president’s own body guards shooting at him and his cabinet. People were screaming and scrambling for cover. All the other screens showed similar occurrences in other countries. Lexa felt a mixture of joy that karma caught up with them and regret that she was the one that commanded them to attack. Suddenly all the stations went back to the anchors and dozens of panicked voices filled the airways.

  
  


“Breaking news… we have reports of missiles launched from Russia... China... North Korea… uh, and Japan… oh, God. It’s actually happening… may God have mercy on us all.”

  
  


“How many of our people are inside, Rae?” Lexa asked with a renewed sense of urgency. It was real, not just a theory or ramblings of a madman.

  
  


“We’re still waiting on some… Clarke… I couldn’t get a hold of your parents... or Alie.”

  
  


“They’re already in another bunker.” Anya replied, and the pilot scrunched her eyebrows together.

  
  


“I can’t believe you actually let the Zombie Killers in, Lex.” Raven shook her head and Anya looked ready to explode.

  
  


“That’s it!”

  
  


“Anya, save it for after everyone is inside.” Lexa barked, then looked at the teen. “Madi, show everyone all the entrances to the bunker and help get as many people inside as we can. Raven, do we have any scanners or alarms to warn us when the missiles are close?”

  
  


“Yep, whoever built this place had some killer resources.”

  
  


“Good.”

  
  


“I’m heading to the infirmary, in case we have injuries.” Clarke said as she headed to the control room door and Lexa looked at the soldiers.

  
  


“You all have your assignments, go!”

  
  


“Yes, Commander.”

  
  


“So, turns out we have radio and video capabilities. Not to mention this…” Raven tapped on the keyboard and a list of bunkers came up on the primary screen. “We can talk to them and have an up-to-date status report on each one. Seven overseas and the one at the Lightbourne compound are already sealed tight, we can assume those are the bad guys that got away. Everyone else is in the same boat as us, scrambling for cover.”

  
  


“You said we can talk to them?” Lexa raised an eyebrow, and the pilot nodded.

  
  


“Yep, and I can get it to play on the loudspeakers of every bunker on the list. It’s like whoever built it, meant for it to be the main bunker.” Raven seemed somewhat thrilled to have access to over two dozen bunkers, and Lexa let out a deep breath.

  
  


“Once everyone is inside, I want to send a message.”

"Copy that, Commander. I'll have everything ready for you." Raven replied and the brunette headed to take stock of everything. Guess Russell was right… I'm in charge of the soldiers and if we can, we might build a resistance with the other bunkers. Lexa stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath, with eyes closed. The world would end on my birthday...

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you may have guessed, this is a Grounder origin story. We will get a ton of answers, one BIG surprise and more. I considered making a part two, but decided to just extend it.
> 
> I do have a question and I'd love to hear what you think: Do you want to know what's happening in the other bunkers or stick with Clexakru until we go above ground?


	21. We are Grounders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!
> 
> I decided to name bunkers after the clan they eventually become and split POVs that way. Hope you enjoy!

**SKAIKRU**   
  


"Abby, that was Lexa! She said her daughter… that means they're safe!" Jake offered after a moment, still looking dazed from the day's events and his wife nodded. 

He was right, Lexa would make certain Clarke and the kids were safe. She mentioned Madi, so they're alive… thank God! There were so many unknowns and variables. They watched the world burn on the monitors in the control room, the alarms went off and the bunker went into lockdown. No one in or out. It was… there are no words to describe it. Don't give up. There are people here depending on you. Lexa mentioned other bunkers in her message, so that meant there were other survivors. The question was; are those other bunkers the good guys or the bad guys? No, focus on what you can control… this bunker.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Abby looked to the teenager manning the control room. Everyone in this bunker is so young… Other than John and Jake, she was surrounded by children. What happened to the adults? They were here before the bombs… Did they abandon the children?

"Charlotte."

"I'm Abby and this my husband..." The mayor gave her a kind smile, and the girl cut her off with a grin.

"Jacob, I know." Charlotte met Jake's eyes briefly and then quickly averted her eyes. Have they met before? I've never seen this girl in Sanctum...

"H-how?"

"He's Family." The girl replied and Abby's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Family?"

"Well, well… looks like it's your turn to confess, Jacob. Shall I grab my tattoo gun?" John piped in with his slippery tone and the mayor glared at him. They handcuffed him to a chair to keep him from doing anything… Lightbourne. I can't believe this is happening… The world is over and we're stuck in a bunker for five years with this insect.

"Shut up, John I'll deal with you later!" Abby barked and then shifted her gaze back to her husband, raising a challenging eyebrow. "Well?"

"Uh… sweetheart, isn't there something more important we should be doing? Like making sure this place will keep us alive…" Jake looked at his feet and pulled on a loose thread on the hem of his shirt. Why is he so nervous? Oh God… is he in the cult? No, no… he's never talked about religion and he fought the Lightbournes.

"That's definitely not gonna work, Jacob. Trust me, it's easier to just cut out the sore and be done with it. The truth will set you free..." John was gloating, he knew what Jake was keeping from her and there was familiarity between them. Maybe… no, don't think like that. They're playing mind games to get control of the bunker. They used Madi, so it's likely these poor kids are on John's side.

"Stay the hell outta this, John!" Jake struck him across the face and it was all she needed to know it wasn't a game. No, please no...

"What are they talking about, Jake? PLEASE tell me you're not one of those sleeper killers…" Abby felt like she couldn't breathe. Why was everyone that she cared about involved in or hurt by this stupid fucking cult. First Gaia breaks Clarke's heart and steals Madi. Then that horrible man kidnapped her, then Lexa, Indra, Charles… why the people I love?

"Russell... is my older brother." Jake kept his eyes on the ground and Abby crossed the room, then lifted his chin to meet his eyes. 

"What?!"

"I hadn't seen or heard from him in years, I actually thought he was dead… hoped it too. Until he showed up with Clarke and told me what Joseph did to her." Jake answered, reminding Abby so much of Aden when he's in trouble. Wait… if Russell is Jake's brother… The mayor took several steps backwards and shook her head in disbelief. He lied to her and Clarke. All these years...

"You're… and Joseph… is Aden's… This is not happening! They gave us Bliss... it's just a… a hallucination. That's it, because there is NO WAY in hell you failed to mention your brother ran a Psycho Cult in the THIRTY YEARS we've been married!" Abby was shouting by the end, causing both her husband and Charlotte to cower.

"Someone's in trouble…" John sing-songed, he was enjoying this.

"Shut up, John or I swear to God, you will be the first one we eat if we run out of food!" Abby barked angrily.

"You're threatening me with cannibalism? For the record, that's sick in any religion."

"Enough, John or I'll be the one to slice you up!" Jake countered, only making his wife angrier. I don't need help from a liar! 

"Taking my side is NOT going to help your case, Jake!"

"I know, babe. Like I said, I thought he was dead…" Jake deflated and Abby threw her arms in the air in frustration.

"Until your nephew RAPED and KIDNAPPED OUR DAUGHTER!!! Does Clarke know?" The mayor covered her mouth as soon as she said it and thought of her beautiful daughter. Oh, my sweet baby girl… I'm so sorry, I failed you. 

"No and I'm not telling her. She doesn't need that shit, not after what she's been through." Jake shook his head, causing her to point and glare at him.

"You don't get to decide what people should and shouldn't know, Jake!"

"Babe…"

"Just go! I need to figure out how to keep a hundred kids, one cockroach and my lying husband alive for five years. We'll talk about this when I don't feel like throwing shit at you!" Abby took a seat and buried her face in her hands. She wanted so badly to cry, to sob and scream… but she can't fall apart, not now. There were only three adults in this bunker and she wanted to strangle the other two.

"I'm sorry, Abby." Jake offered and she didn't bother responding. She heard the door open and close, but couldn't bear looking at her husband yet. She would forgive him... eventually.

"Any other bombs you have to drop in my lap?" She finally asked, knowing John was likely waiting for his moment to twist the knife.

"Alie Franco is in a holding cell on Level Five. Get her in here and she can access the database. Everything you need or want to know about the Griffins, Lexa, the soldiers and other bunkers is in that computer."

"She's in on this too?"

"Not… exactly. She's more like a freedom fighter… she tried to stop the sleeper program and when she realized how far it reached, she turned their own soldiers against them. The first message Lexa sent, the one in a different language… that was her." John answered with a cocky smirk on his face and Abby let out a sigh.

"Let me guess, you're the only one who knows the code to Alie's cell."

"You're smarter than you look, Abby. Shall we head to the fifth level?" John lifted his wrists and Abby shook her head as she pulled out the keys. I'm probably going to regret this...

  
  
  
  
  


**TRIKRU**

  
  
  


"Great speech, Lex." Raven said once she was finished and the brunette nodded silently. 

All of this felt like a bad dream. The world ended. Actually ended. Not something from one of those disaster movies that she used to love, no this truly happened. There was no going back, no last minute arrival of the one person or thing that could save the planet. Life as they knew it was over and for all her posturing, she had no clue what to do. 

Lexa's mind was speeding through any and every book, class and movie she had seen on the apocalypse. She realized she was not prepared to lead people in a post-apocalyptic planet. Her understanding of the effects of radiation on the environment only came from a brief training in the military and the documentaries she watched. Would there be any fish, animals or plants that would be edible? Or would they have to adapt to a new food source? Would they be better off remaining in the bunkers or finding shelter elsewhere once it was safe to go to the ground? She just gave a grand speech about protecting people, but was it a realistic promise? If she did know how to…

"C'mon, beautiful… you look like you need a break." Clarke placed a kiss on her cheek and took her hand, pulling the brunette from her thoughts. "Rae…"

"No need to ask, Mama Bear, I gotcha covered." Raven replied and the blonde led Lexa through the corridors to an area the brunette had not seen yet.

There were several doors on either side of this hallway and a sign labeled 'Staff Quarters', with a map of the area on the wall. Lexa mentally added researching the blueprints of the bunkers to her list of tasks that require her attention. She needed to know everything she could about their new home and be aware of the working parts. Anya, Link and Madi said the bunker was stocked with enough supplies for the Sanctum residents to survive. 

Monty and Jasper mentioned they needed to get to work on the hydroponic farm. According to Paxton, there was an impressive amount of canned goods and non perishables in the pantry. Lexa hadn't visited it yet, but from the descriptions it had several walk in freezers and refrigerators. Next on the list; take stock of our food and figure out how long it will keep us fed. Oh, and figure out who will be in charge of food distribution. And make sure we have everything for…

“Do you trust them? The soldiers?” Clarke asked, and the brunette nodded immediately. She served with all of them, trusted them with her and her family’s lives. 

“Yes. They are exceptional soldiers and loyal friends.”

“Even Anya?” The blonde raised an eyebrow and Lexa let out a sigh, she was still torn on the former Lightbourne. Okay, add verify Anya isn't lying about anything to your list… maybe assign Raven to keep an eye on her.

“I won’t trust her until she proves herself, but I believe she cares about Madi. We’ll need Anya as an ally above ground, assuming she doesn’t betray us before we get there. She’s a good match for me in a fight and can help me train the others.” Lexa replied, knowing they needed to start thinking ahead. She didn’t like Anya, but the world would be very different in one to five years. People change when they are put in life threatening situations. Their primal instincts take over, survival of the fittest. 

“Train… you want us to learn how to fight?”

“Yes. I think it’s important for everyone to be prepared for the ground. There will be no laws or rules and no telling what we must do to survive. It’s likely there will be people willing to kill us over a blanket. Or zombies that want to eat our brains… maybe even a radioactive gorilla.” Lexa smirked and the blonde rolled her eyes, shaking her head. 

“You went straight to zombies and gorillas.”

“You never know.” The brunette shrugged and the blonde chuckled, then hooked arms with Lexa.

“I hope they trained SEALs to fight radioactive monkeys and walking corpses. Otherwise, we're fucked!” Clarke countered and the brunette's face filled with a cocky smile.

“I'm happy to report that you are in the presence of a certified Zombie Killer.”

“Ooh… a hot Zombie Killer...and King Kong?” The blonde smirked and Lexa sighed, shaking her head.

“I feed chipmunks, Clarke. I’m not killing an endangered species.”

“But you also hunt and fish.” Clarke argued and the brunette rolled her eyes.

“For food, it’s different.”

“What if King Kong is our only choice of food?”

“Then sadly, King Kong is a dead man… but we have to give him a funeral. Burn him on a pyre like the vikings… I think that’s the least he deserves.” Lexa replied seriously and the blonde’s face lit up with a bright smile.

“I love you so much, Lex.”

“I love you too, beautiful.” The brunette knew she was grinning like a lovesick pup, but it didn’t matter. 

The world was over. She had Clarke, Madi and Aden to keep her sane. Make her happy. Keep her from giving up. Not to mention the entire town of Sanctum. Lexa and Clarke considered many of them family too. The brunette felt a sense of calm at the thought. We’re going to be okay because we have each other. The others won’t necessarily be so lucky. Or would they? Next on the list; contact the other bunkers and find out who they are.

"So according to Madi… these are our quarters.” Clarke offered as they came to stop in front of a door, bringing the brunette from her to-do list. The word HEDA was painted on the door along with a symbol that looked like a cog. “What does it mean, Lex?”

“Commander.” 

“What language is it?” Clarke scanned her face and the brunette let out a sigh, shaking her head. She had so many questions and part of her regretted cutting Russell’s tongue in hopes he knew the answers. No, he would only try to use you or play mind games. You did the right thing.

“I don’t know, Clarke. Until Russell spoke to Madi… I had no idea I could speak it.” Lexa shut her eyes, trying to remember where or when she learned this language. 

“Was it from the brainwashing?”

“That makes the most sense, especially since everyone that speaks it seems to have been reconditioned. But I’m not certain why we would learn a new language.” The brunette shrugged. This was all so strange.

“Well, let’s see what our new home looks like.” Clarke took a breath and punched a code into the keypad beside the door. “For the time being, the code is Aden and Madi’s birthdays, minus the years… January ninth and July seventh. Rae and Monty say they can change it anytime.”

The door opened and both women stood in the doorway for a moment, taking it in. It looked like a modern home you would find above ground. There was a living room, with a large sectional couch in a U-shape, coffee table and a large monitor mounted on the wall. There were several plants in the room, by the smell they were living and not fake. Lexa smiled at that. She hadn’t considered until now that they wouldn’t see plants for at least a year and the brunette loved nature. It wasn’t the same, but it was a reminder of their life above ground. Next on the list; save as many plants as we can. It will lift our spirits.

Other than the television, the walls were filled with canvases. But those canvases were blank and untouched. Perhaps left for Clarke or Madi to fill with their paintings. Both of them loved to draw and paint. Lexa shook her head at that. Russell prepared this bunker with them in mind and it left her feeling a mixture of emotions. Part of her wanted to destroy everything in the bunker as a ‘fuck you’, but they needed it for now. Though Lexa had half a mind to set it ablaze when they returned to the surface. 

There wasn’t a kitchen in their quarters. In its place was a large office with a computer and several monitors. It seemed they were expected to use the mess hall for meals, rather than in their quarters. To the brunette and other former soldiers, it would be somewhat normal. The Sanctum residents would adjust and they may even enjoy having shared meals. Perhaps they could take turns cooking. Aside from Raven, every resident in Sanctum had proven to be an excellent cook. The pilot had potential but she was far too easily distracted. The one time she invited Lexa over for dinner, she spent more time trying to increase the heat level of her gas grill while saving on fuel. Needless to say, the hot dogs and hamburgers looked like charcoal afterwards.

There were two bedrooms on one side of the living room and one larger bedroom on the opposite side. All three bedrooms had their own bathroom, which was a relief. Aden often teased Madi for spending too much time in front of the mirror and hogging the bathroom. The master bedroom and bath looked almost identical to the one at Clarke’s lakehouse. In fact, many things about these quarters reminded the brunette of the lakehouse. Despite being underground, it had an open-airy feel to it and the plants made it feel like home.

“Raven and Monty say every resident has quarters large enough for their families, though ours is the largest. There’s also dorm style quarters the soldiers can use, each has its own bathroom and two beds.” The blonde explained and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s waist, bringing a smile from the brunette.

“I’m sure it will be sufficient.” 

“Are you okay, Lex? I mean this is a lot for me to take in, and I don’t suddenly speak a different language or was brainwashed.” Clarke studied the brunette’s face and Lexa let out a deep sigh, before resting her head against the blonde’s. 

Was she okay? Her entire life was turned upside down, the contents dumped on the ground and crushed to pieces. Her memories weren’t real. Or at least most weren’t. Add in the end of the world, soldiers ready to fight for her, a new language, being in charge of this bunker and theoretically others. Were they all manned by soldiers loyal to Lexa? Or would they have a fight when the bunker doors opened? God, it’s too much.

“Honestly, I’m not certain. It doesn’t feel… real yet. Like maybe it’s a dream… a really bad dream… with these perfect moments sprinkled in. Now we’re underground with a bunch of soldiers that were brainwashed… and they’re following me because a madman had a vision or something. It’s just… a shit ton to handle.” The brunette replied after a few moments and Clarke nodded in agreement.

“I get what you mean… minus the brainwashing shit. Though sometimes I wonder… I mean, my grandparents built a massive secret bunker beneath a town and it just so happens that we needed it? And everyone is calling you Heda… it’s even on the damned door… how? How did they know?” The blonde took a big gulp and stared at the wall for a moment, then let out a deep breath. “Lex, when I was… kidnapped...”

“You don’t have to talk about it, unless you want to.” Lexa gently stroked her face. 

Everytime the subject came up, Clarke looked like she was trapped in some hell that she couldn’t escape. Frightened. Traumatized. Broken. That’s why the brunette never asked and never pushed for more information. She knew enough from their friends and couldn’t imagine what that was like for Clarke. Thankfully, Aden was nothing like Russell.

“I know… you’ve been so fucking amazing and understanding. I can’t tell you how much that means to me… it’s one of the many reasons why I love you so much.” The blonde gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then took a shaky breath before she continued. “I saw something… in the Bliss… it was years ago… when... Joseph... I thought it was… that I was… well, crazy. I knew it was a hallucination... But after everything that’s happened…”

“What did you see?” Lexa narrowed her eyes and the blonde began to pace, running her hands through her hair anxiously.

“i saw the world burning… people… they didn’t have faces…living underground, in a bunker that looks exactly like this one… then they went through a door and found everything… just demolished. The buildings were mostly rubble… everything looked abandoned… the people started fighting… over land, food… everything really. Then there was this… throne, but weird… old, twisted… like it was all they could find, but was designed in an almost purposeful way… it sounds crazy, I know. On it was a woman… brown hair in braids and a mask, like with black paint… over her eyes and a red cape… the woman’s jawline… her green eyes… Lex, I think it was you… people bowed to her... they called her Heda… someone spoke to her... in a different language. I didn’t understand what she said, then the image shifted and the person speaking was me… only I looked… older… different, like I hadn’t washed my hair in awhile… Madi was there, only older… more like she is now… and… Aden. I saw him… before he was even born… I don’t know how… and it wasn’t until the last year I realized it was him that I saw… he was older too… maybe eleven or twelve…” Clarke stopped pacing and closed her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. “I know it sounds… crazy… and I’m rambling, because I always do when I think about it… because it’s crazy… just the Bliss… there’s no way that...”

“Hey… shh…” Lexa pulled the blonde into her arms, and left a trail of soft kisses down her neck. “You aren’t crazy, sweetheart. We all saw things and yes, to someone that doesn’t understand, it might sound crazy. But as someone that’s been on Bliss, I can say it’s not. Both Becca and Anya mentioned that Russell saw me in a vision. Indra, your parents and Diyoza saw the world burn. Russell told me he saw the four of us as a family years before he found me, the other soldiers and Anya verified it.”

“What does it mean, babe? Is what I saw going to happen? Because the world ended in a ball of fire, people are calling you Heda, and we live underground.” The blonde closed her eyes and took a calming breath.

“I don’t know, love. You know me, I don’t believe in the whole god thing and we both know Bliss is a hallucinogen. But… things people saw came true. Maybe we  _ are _ meant to lead people when we go to the surface.” The brunette answered and Clarke’s expression said it all. She was tired of being a pawn in someone else’s game. 

“If we’re going to rule the new world as Father douchebag says, then we’re doing it right. We have contact with the other bunkers and we must start leading now. Set ground rules… basic laws. Each bunker rules themselves, but they are expected to obey certain laws. Murder, rape and the other big stuff. The rest is on them. If they don’t adhere to the primary laws, we intervene. And we will need allies. The more the better and we have to start now, otherwise it will be a free for all when we go to the surface. If we’re fighting for survival, we need a plan. If we can offer the others something like land, food or protection, they might follow us. If we make alliances now, it could give us all an edge. What do you think?” The blonde was rambling and Lexa smiled widely, enjoying every second of it. There was this resolved expression on her face and the brunette could picture her leading a group of people. Not to mention that seeing Clarke like this was...

“I think it’s sexy as hell when you get all…  _ Leader Clarke _ and make plans. Wouldn’t mind you bossing me around for a bit...” Lexa gave her a sultry look, before pulling her into a heated kiss and the blonde hummed her approval.

“Mmm… you are in so much trouble, Heda.” Clarke grabbed the front of her shirt and dragged her to the bedroom.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I'd love to hear what you think!


	22. Trigedasleng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The entire TRIKRU section is just pure smut, so if it's not your thing you aren't missing any important plot points.
> 
> The Skaikru section will answer some questions... But not all.

  
  
**TRIKRU**   
  


The second the door to their room closed, the blonde pinned her against the door and gave her a searing kiss. 

"I want you so bad, Lex." Clarke breathed in between kisses, Lexa hummed in agreement and the blonde pulled away with a playful smirk. "Then take off your clothes, Commander."

"Yes, ma'am." The brunette was grinning like a lovesick teen as she rapidly shucked her clothing.

"Damn, you really are perfect." The blonde said as she began to slowly explore Lexa's body with her hands. The blonde made her way down Lexa's shoulders and stopped just above her breasts. She gave the brunette a quick glance, silently asking permission and Lexa gave her a nod. The blonde cupped each breast in her hands and ran a thumb over pert nipples, causing Lexa's whole body to shudder. The brunette pulled the blonde into a heated kiss and ran her hands down to Clarke's hips. Lexa lifted the blonde so she could wrap her legs around the brunette's bare form and received a delighted groan in response.

"God, that's so fucking hot…" The blonde mumbled as Lexa carried her to the bed and kissed down Lexa's neck. 

"It would be hotter if you weren't dressed." The brunette gave her a cocky smirk as she lowered Clarke onto the bed.

"That's the birthday girl's job." The blonde smirked and chuckled when Lexa enthusiastically began removing Clarke's clothing. 

The brunette moved at a snail's pace, peppering kisses over each patch of exposed skin before moving to remove the next article of clothing. Lexa lifted her hips off the bed so she could remove the blonde's underwear. The moment they were off, Clarke pushed the brunette on to her back and kissed her way down her chest. 

"Clarke…" Lexa moaned as the blonde tugged on one of her hard nipples with her teeth and ran her hands down her body. 

"You're so beautiful, Lex." The blonde pulled back, gazing down at the brunette with eyes nearly black with lust and Lexa's body shuddered with anticipation. "Really fucking gorgeous."

Clarke ran her fingers lightly over Lexa's body and smiled proudly when the brunette's tanned skin peppered up with goosebumps. Lexa pulled the blonde into a bruising kiss, before Clarke broke away and trailed kisses down her collarbone. The blonde kneaded at the brunette's flesh with her hands as she slowly covered every inch of her skin with wet kisses. Clarke moved at a deliberate pace and lingered over every scar her skin carried as if memorizing the sensation of raised skin against her lips. The blonde looked up at her as she stopped between her thighs, silently asking permission. Lexa gave her a short nod of approval and Clarke parted the brunette's dripping folds with a soft lick. Lexa gasped and involuntarily bucked her hips, earning a chuckle from the blonde. The brunette entangled her fingers in Clarke's soft golden hair, pulling her closer for more friction. The blonde hummed in delight as she tasted Lexa's juices, slowly licking upwards towards her clit and then running slow circles around the sensitive nub. 

"Jok, Clarke!" Lexa cried out at the sensation, her hands tugging at the brunette's hair eagerly and the blonde gave her a quizzical look. "Don't stop."

The blonde chuckled, hooking her arms around Lexa's thighs, she flicked the brunette's engorged clit with her thumb. She moved her mouth down to Lexa's honeyed entrance, then pumped her tongue slowly in and out of her hot core. Clarke's mouth and nose were soon coated in a generous helping of the brunette's fluids, as she worked at her opening. Each gasp and moan that left Lexa's throat was music to her ears, as were the shuddering muscles tightening around her tongue. The brunette let out a whimper when Clarke withdrew her tongue and then moaned loudly when she slid a finger inside. The blonde moved her mouth up to suckle the Lexa's clit, flicking it with the tip of her tongue and pumping one, then two fingers inside. It was embarrassing how quickly she lost control, but Lexa was too dizzy with pleasure to hold back.

“Jok, ai hodnes...” Lexa screamed as the pleasure ripped through her body and arched back in ecstasy, her walls fluttering around Clarke's digits. The blonde kept licking and pumping slowly to prolong her high, bringing another orgasm as soon as the first one had ended. Lexa's entire body was on fire, sweat shining on her olive skin and the pleasure was so intense that she saw stars. Clarke let up after a few moments, her face and mouth glistening with evidence of Lexa's pleasure as she trailed wet kisses up the brunette's shivering body. The blonde nipped playfully at her neck, before Lexa grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into a searing kiss, moaning as she tasted herself on Clarke's lips. 

"What were you saying?" The blonde asked as she pulled away with dreamy eyes and the brunette chuckled.

"Fuck…" Lexa smirked and pulled her into a deep kiss, only pulling away to catch her breath. "And then I said… Fuck, my love."

"Mmm… I like this whole new language thing. It's so... sexy." Clarke mumbled between kisses and the brunette grabbed the blonde's hips, positioning her body so Clarke could straddle one of her thighs. The blonde began rolling her hips downwards to grind against her without realizing it, moaning into Lexa's mouth as their tongues danced around each other. The brunette could feel the wet heat of Clarke's sex soaking her thigh and Lexa flipped her onto her back. The brunette hovered over the blonde, taking a moment to appreciate Clarke's body and slowly traced her long, slender fingers over her skin. Lexa kissed the blonde's neck softly, earning a hum of contentment and then left wet kisses back to her mouth. Clarke parted her lips and tongues danced again, before the brunette pulled away. Clarke let out a small whine, not wanting to part from her lips and Lexa ran her tongue along the length of her collarbone. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Clarke. I love you so, so much.” The brunette smiled and left a trail of wet kisses down to one firm breast, giving her erect nipple a fat lick before enveloping it in her warm mouth. Lexa shifted so that she was between Clarke's thighs, purposely pressing her abs against the blonde's core.

“I love you too… fuck...” Clarke mewled, as Lexa began to palm her other breast and flicked her tongue over the hard nipple in the mouth. The blonde felt like she might explode and each thump of her heart sent another throb through her aching sex. Lexa pulled away from her nipple and gave the blonde a parting kiss on her lips before moving down her body, feathering playful nips across Clarke's skin along her way. Lexa smirked, gently running her fingers through her damp golden curls. Then duped her head, treating her dripping slit to a slow lick and squeezed the blonde's hips as she circled her clit with her tongue. Clarke gasped, driving her pelvis up into the brunette's mouth. The blonde moaned as Lexa's tongue flicked over her sensitive nub, both hands tangled into her long chestnut mane. Clarke was in heaven, each lick and suck sending her closer to ecstasy. Lexa moaned into her sex as she pleasured her, the vibrations adding to Clarke's bliss. The blonde could feel her orgasm just on the brink of spilling over, but she needed something more.

“Lex. I need you...” Clarke moaned, her words slurred with lust and Lexa shifted slightly so she could bring her hand up to plunge one, then a second digit into the blonde's wet heat. Lexa searched for the spongy tissue inside of the blonde to drive her insane. Clarke let out an indistinctive string of words, grinding her hips upwards to the woman that was giving her so much pleasure. The blonde's hands were still fisting Lexa's hair, and pulled her head down further towards her sex, trying to ask for what she wanted while unable form the words. The brunette read her unspoken instructions, and sucked the blonde's clit into her mouth while continuing to pump her fingers in and out. Clarke's vision was filled with stars as the pleasure coiled in her belly, burning hot as Lexa licked and pumped. 

“Oh fuck Lex…” Clarke breathed, her hips bucking wildly and Lexa pressed down on her clit with her tongue firmly as she sucked, and was rewarded with another long moan. A few seconds later, the blonde's entire body tensed, her eyes rolling back and she came hard. Clarke's thighs clenched together of their own accord, walls pulsating around Lexa's still pumping fingers as she all but squirted her orgasm. The brunette continued to run lazy circles around the blonde's clit with her tongue until Clarke pulled her forcefully up by her hair to kiss her, moaning at the taste of herself on the brunette's mouth. They shifted onto their sides and rested their foreheads together, gasping for breath.

"Goddamn, Lex… can we spend the rest of our lives doing this?" The blonde offered, looking thoroughly entranced by the brunette and Lexa nodded with a goofy smile.

"Every single day for as long as I live, if you want…"

"I want…" Clarke grinned and flipped the brunette onto her back, kissing down her body.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**SKAIKRU**   
  
  
  


"Wakey wakey, Alie." John said as he shook her awake and the dark-haired woman looked around in a daze. Finally, her eyes fell on the man towering over her and her face filled with disgust.

"John fucking Murphy… I thought we had a deal. Russell said your family would leave me in peace and I fulfilled my end of the bargain. The Commander has total control of the army of sleepers, what more does Russell want from me?" Alie looked exhausted, they must have drugged her and brought her here. But what bargain and how did she know about Lexa?

"Russell doesn't want anything, he's dead. He marched to his death at the Commander's hands." He answered, taking both women by surprise.

"Wait… he is?" Abby interjected and looked between the two of them in confusion.

"You can't trust him, Abby. He's one of Russell's lieutenants and not the sleeper soldier type. He actually believes…" Alie gave her a desperate look and John shook his head in disagreement.

"No… I'm a survivor, Dr. Franco. Just like you. I know you heard the Commander's message… both of them. I must say… well done. Anya and every last one of our soldiers went running to find the Commander. Considering we were enemies twelve hours ago, they probably went to their deaths..." John grumbled and it was Alie's turn to shake her head.

"Lexa won't kill them unless she has to... She's smart and a natural leader, the Commander knows she will need them once it's safe to meet the ground. She's been preparing for this role since she was a child and the soldiers cannot disobey her. All of them are loyal to Heda now." The dark-haired woman replied with certainty and Abby threw her arms in the air in frustration. Why does everyone have secrets and talks around the answer like that fucking moron Russell. Ugh, I can't believe Jake didn't tell me… no, focus on this and deal with your husband later.

"Enough vague bullshit! I need to know what the hell happened and how my family fits into it! That includes Lexa… how did this start and why does John call you a freedom fighter?" Abby demanded and Alie let out a deep sigh, then met the mayor's eyes.

"What my sister did was unforgivable, sick and it had to be stopped. Becca always saw science from a clinical perspective and believed there should be no boundaries as long as she could continue her work. After seeing the program with my own eyes, I decided to use my appearance to infiltrate their operations and eventually learned about the planned apocalypse." Alie sighed and pinched her nose, taking a deep breath before she continued. "Seven years ago I travelled abroad for work, and a man approached me believing I was Becca. He mentioned he was having trouble controlling his soldiers and asked me to help. I didn't know what he was talking about but... something told me to follow him. That was the first time I met Lexa Woods and learned about the sleeper program. It turned out that every training center had the same problem. When Lexa issued orders in Trig, the soldiers obeyed her… even if it went against the commands of a trigger. Commander Woods is the one that told us about their plan to destroy the world… the truth is, without Lexa we'd all be dead." Alie explained and her answer took Abby completely by surprise. They told everyone about the reconditioning… was this part of it?

"Lexa knew about the bombs?"

"Only when she spoke in Trig. She was never able to say it in English... it's brilliant really. Her father was a monster, but he gave Lexa a way out… a way to take control. Over the years I was able to find all of her father's research. Most of it was impossible to decipher and for a time I lost all hope, until the day I met Octavia Blake-Woods." Alie answered, once again leaving the mayor shocked. What???

"Wait… Lexa's wife knew about the program?"

"Yes. Octavia was instrumental in helping me turn the soldiers against the world leaders. If I hadn't gone to her for help with Lexa... none of us would have survived. Now every soldier in every bunker is on our side… or rather the Commander's. Her father never intended for Lexa to be controlled, he wanted her to lead. In a way, we have him to thank for the soldiers obeying her. The message we all heard… Lexa talking in Trig... Octavia Blake-Woods is the one that recorded it." Alie replied and Abby took a seat on the cot next to Alie, taking a deep breath. It just keeps getting better… or worse… wait...

"Tell me everything."

  
  
  
  
  
  


************************************************

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Washington DC**

**Six Years Ago**

  
  
  
  
  


"Dr. Franco… I didn't realize you did house visits. Did Lex set up an appointment?" Octavia scrunched her eyebrows together as she opened the front door and Alie gulped hard. It was always nerve racking to pretend to be Becca. Her sister was always cold and emotionless, the opposite of Alie. Not to mention the fear of being caught… suddenly, going to the home of Lexa Woods was the worst idea ever. 

"Um, not exactly. There's something I'd like to discuss with you, may I come inside?" Alie's mouth was suddenly dry. This was a bad idea… there's no way she will believe me but if anyone can help me...

"Uh, sure. Let me get Lex." Octavia gestured for her to enter and Alie shook her head, not certain how to begin. Just tell her the truth.

"Before you do, there's something I'd like to discuss with you in private."

"It's not just PTSD is it?" The other dark-haired woman scanned Alie's face with scrutiny. The stories are true, nothing gets past Octavia Blake-Woods.

"No, I'm afraid that it's far worse." Alie took a deep breath, considering how to tell her the truth. "First of all, I am a doctor and my last name is Franco... however I am not the doctor your wife has been seeing."

"Huh?" Octavia stopped in the living room, looking at her like she was insane and Alie continued.

"I have a twin sister, Becca Franco… the woman your wife has sessions with. I am Alie Franco. I'm here because I learned what my sister has been doing to your wife and countless other soldiers. This will sound unbelievable at first and you will think I'm crazy, but you must hear me out."

"Ok…" 

"Your wife is NOT suffering from PTSD. She was entered into a program that turns skilled soldiers like Commander Woods into assassins. They have no memory of any of it because they have been brainwashed over the span of several years." Alie finished and the look on Octavia's face said it all. She was ready to drag Alie out of the house by her hair and it scared her so much, her first instinct was to run for cover.

"Brainwashed assassins… are you fucking with me right now? This is your way of trying to placate me so I'll stop demanding answers... Well guess what, Doc… I am NOT backing down until someone explains what's wrong my wife!!" Octavia shouted and she heard someone running down the stairs towards them. Great I'm already about to piss myself, now add in the fucking Commander. I'm going to die… this was a horrible idea. What if it doesn't work? Or Octavia is in on it?

"Octavia, is everything okay? I heard… who are you?" Lexa gave her a questioning look and the doctor knew there was only one way to prove herself. Forgive me, Commander Woods...

"I am very sorry to do this to you Commander, but it is the only way your wife will believe me." Alie pulled the music box from her pocket and cranked the gear to start it.

"No...not that!" A look of terror filled Lexa's face and she stumbled backwards, covering her ears.

"Okay, whatever the fuck that is you're going to…"

"Deep breaths, Commander. Remember your training. That's it, nice and slow." Alie said and the brunette's expression went blank, while her wife's eyes went wide. She waved her hand in front of Lexa's face.

"Lexa? What is this, what did you do?!" Octavia demanded, with a murderous look and the doctor gulped. How does anyone in the military not tell her everything with one look? She's fucking terrifying...

"I tried to tell you, she's been brainwashed… please, let me prove it to you." Alie begged and Octavia waved her hand in front of the brunette's face again, then gave her a nod. 

"Fine."

"This will be difficult for you to watch, but it will show you just how far the government has taken it. Do not get in Lexa's way or try to stop her, or she will kill you. I need you to just watch, can you do that?"

"You better not be fucking with me." Octavia grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I'm not, and I am so sorry that you have to find out like this." Alie let out a sigh and waited for Octavia to nod her agreement before she began. "Remember your training, Commander. Get a knife from the kitchen." Octavia watched in horror as Lexa robotically walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "Grab a towel as well, Commander. Then come back to the living room. Good, now roll up your sleeve and slice a three inch cut on your left forearm." The doctor instructed and Lexa immediately complied, while the other woman rushed towards her wife to stop her. Dammit, I told her not to interfere!

"What? No, don't…" Octavia's eyes went wide with shock when the brunette struck her and then held the knife to her throat. "Lex! What the fuck? It's me…"

"I told you not to interfere or she would kill you. Please, back away slowly and let her follow her commands, or she will not hesitate to kill you." Alie held her breath, certain this would end very badly.

"Babe, it's me…" Octavia offered, only for Lexa to press the knife harder against her throat, drawing blood.

"Octavia, I am NOT kidding! She will kill you if you prevent her from obeying her commands. Now, back away slowly." The doctor insisted, letting out a deep breath when the woman slowly backed away with a mixture of fear and anger in her eyes. As soon as she moved, Lexa rolled up her sleeve and made a three inch cut in her arm, as instructed. 

"What the fuck did you do to her?" Octavia looked like she might throw up and tears leaked from her eyes.

"I had nothing to do with it. Her father started the program when she was a child and my sister has continued his work. I understand that you have known each other from a young age and you must have seen signs. Obsessive behaviors. Like being unable to stand certain things...colors, songs, or something similar." Alie gave her a remorseful look, she hated Becca for being involved in this. Controlling people is wrong, Alie swore to never do and yet here she was… 

"Three… she always counts to three when she has an episode. But it's not just then… she can't stand it if there's an even number of something that isn't a multiple of three. If you put two pieces of food on her plate, she refuses to eat it… at home too; look around…three pictures on each of the walls, the books on bookshelves are in threes, which is why we have bookends... everything is in threes, even our fucking address. It's three or nothing. She's been like that since we were kids… when we were younger, she would throw things and have a temper tantrum if there was an even number of something. Now she just gets really agitated or refuses to look at it or go near it." Octavia plopped on the couch, running her hands through her hair and looked utterly defeated. Alie chose her because she was known throughout the program to be a menace, as was Lexa's mother. I crushed her heart with the truth… she looks ready to give up. Please don't... I can't do this alone.

"Precisely what I mean. The episodes you mentioned occur when she needs to be wiped and reset. She seems better for a time after her sessions with my sister or Dr. Jackson, yes?"

"Yes..." Octavia responded almost robotically and then a sudden burst of determination filled her eyes. "How do we stop it? How do we fix her?"

"We can't, not yet. This goes all the way up to the White House and has spread into every world power on the planet." Alie shook her head and let out a deep breath. "I found out about the project by accident, someone confused me with my twin sister and began talking about the project. Since then, I have been secretly looking into it… pretending I'm Becca. I have met your wife several times before and even had conversations with her, yet as you saw she didn't recognize me. There are hundreds of soldiers like her throughout the world and each of them will blindly obey commands when triggered."

"Then who do I have to kill to get my wife back?" Octavia stood up and began to pace, glancing at her wife cautiously. Lexa was standing completely still and was staring at the wall as she awaited her next command. It was incredibly unnerving, no matter how many times she saw it.

"Everyone involved. As I mentioned, this is a worldwide problem and Lexa Woods is their MVP, if you will. They won't let her go easily. It will take a great deal of time and effort to undermine the program. I've spent a year gathering their data, but I cannot do it alone. That's why I came to you. I thought with your job at the Pentagon, you might have contacts that will help." Alie held her breath, hoping she chose the right person and Octavia nodded. But she didn't know all of it yet...

"Whatever it takes to help Lex, I'm in."

"She... isn't the only one in your life that has been conditioned, I'm afraid. Your brother and Charmaine Diyoza are one of these soldiers too. I must admit that I feared you were conditioned as well, given that both Bellamy and Lexa were part of the program." 

"Bell? No that's not…" 

"Lexa's father reconditioned twenty children, before he was assassinated. Your brother was one of them, just like Lexa."

"No… I don't believe that…" Octavia shook her head adamantly and the doctor let out a sigh.

"Think Octavia. What strange tic does your brother have? It will be different from Lexa's. Each soldier has a slightly different reaction… something that sets them off… makes them agitated or violent. The scientists haven't figured out how to stop it yet."

"He's a neat freak… nothing can be out of place. Like his clothes in the closet have a specific order and if you put one shirt out of order he has a meltdown. Like he literally tears his whole closet apart and starts over. Lex and I used to do it on purpose to fuck with him." Octavia closed her eyes and shook her head, likely blaming herself for not catching it.

"When did it start?"

"When we were seven or eight… and Diyoza cannott stand curvy edges… everything has to be a straight line. It drives Pax crazy, nothing circular is allowed in their apartment or… she has a meltdown like Lex and Bell do. Fuck me!" Octavia sat down on the couch and ran her hands through her hair in frustration, then looked at her wife. "How do we fix them?"

"We can't, not yet. Something big is coming, I'm not completely certain what, but there will be massive casualties. I have to be careful when I pretend to be my sister and not give myself away, but… they keep talking about an event. They want to activate all of the soldiers at the same time and are working on a mass delivery of the trigger, the song from the music box."

"Why would they want that? Wouldn't that put everyone in danger?" Octavia scrunched her eyebrows together and Alie let out a sigh.

"I believe THAT is the point and it is precisely why I'm here. Every soldier is programmed to obey Lexa, because she is the first… their Commander. I believe her father originally intended for her to lead them and even gave your wife a way to control them outside of the triggers." Alie answered and hoped that maybe with Octavia's help they would find answers. If anyone would know, it's Octavia… or maybe she can help me get Lexa to decipher it.

"What way is that?"

"Lexa has been involved in the training of every lieutenant of the sleeper army. Those soldiers have been transferred to separate locations throughout the planet and are training new soldiers. In their training, Lexa speaks to them in a different language and they seem to pass that down to their students. None of us could match it with a known language, but her father's notes are filled with it. There's no translation and appears to be… made up."

"Trig… she taught them Trig." Octavia sat upright and looked at Lexa with a quizzical expression.

"Sorry?"

"When we were kids Lex taught Bell and I this made up language she used with her dad. We used it all the way through high school. When her dad was arrested, she got… strange. She demanded that we NEVER use Trig again. She was so serious about it, kept saying it over and over... throwing things and shouting until we promised to never use it. He died a few days later and Lex was so upset we dropped it completely." Octavia shot her wife a heartbroken look and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, babe… I should have known."

"Do you still speak it?"

"Yeah, I'm rusty as hell but we used it for years..."

"Please try… it could change everything if it works…. Remember your training, Commander. Obey Octavia..." Alie gave the other woman a nod.

"Leksa chek ai au." Octavia said and the brunette immediately shifted her gaze to her wife. "Tel ai op hashta strat gon gonas."

"Em na trig emo op gon bomz-de. Oso hedo gon jomp emo op en frag emo op en ste kiken." Lexa replied mechanically and her wife narrowed her eyes. Alie didn't understand anything they were saying, but watched them both with curiosity.

"Praimfaya?"

"Sha."

"Taim emo na jomp oso op?" Octavia asked and the brunette shrugged.

"Tiam na sen osir hedon op."

"They're going to bomb the planet, start a nuclear apocalypse. She doesn't know an exact date or time, it's just when they give the order. The soldier's orders are to kill anyone still alive after the bombs." Octavia sighed, then gave her the translation and Alie felt dizzy. There was a small part of her mind that feared this was their aim, but she never considered they would actually go through with it. 

"Oh, God that's why her father used the other language in her training and insisted they use it in training… it's a failsafe! He didn't want them to control her!!" Alie exclaimed aloud, pulling Octavia's attention from her entranced wife. "When she uses that language with the other soldiers, they obey Lexa's orders, not the scientists. Everytime she does it, they have to wipe the whole group and start over. It's why they decided to have the lieutenants train their own groups. They teach the new soldiers the language, but the lieutenant's orders never supersede the scientists, only Lexa's commands do."

"Then she can order them not to attack civilians, yes? Maybe even turn them against the bad guys." Octavia was following her train of thought, thank God… but we still have to...

"If we hack the worldwide trigger, yes… but we don't know when that is. It could be today, for all we know."

"Then have Lexa record a message and send it out with the trigger. She can defeat them and take control right under their noses." Octavia stood up and headed into the kitchen, grabbing a pen and paper. She wrote something down in the other language and handed it to Lexa. 

"This is an excellent idea, but I wouldn't even know how to get it attached to the trigger."

"I know someone that can… you keep gathering intel and hold back the bombs as long as you can. I'll make sure we send the big fuck you just when they think they've won. Leksa rid you op." Octavia pulled out her cellphone to record her voice and the brunette read the message she wrote aloud.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd really love to hear what you think. 
> 
> Also some shameless self promotion... My niece and I are doing a collaboration it is NOTHING like this fic but if you're interested... 😁


	23. Blodreina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all... 😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I seriously considered posting this several chapters ago, but I figured the bunker setting made it more interesting. I'm certain you have all noticed that I purposely avoided answering your questions about a certain someone... 😉

**SKAIKRU**

  
  


"Octavia and I spent years trying to dismantle the sleeper program. After a while, we managed to infiltrate every satellite training program on the planet. We managed to gain allies through the years that helped us ensure the soldiers would turn on the world leaders, including Russell Lightborne. It wasn't easy and we came extremely close to being caught numerous times." The doctor explained, while internally considering what she should or shouldn't share. It isn't exactly my place to tell most of it...

"Her death wasn't just a freak car accident, was it?" Abby offered after a few moments of silence and Alie struggled to maintain a stoic expression. Speaking of things not to share… divert.

"We need to focus on the here and now, not the past. First thing we must do is make contact with another bunker, before we contact Commander Woods." The dark-haired woman replied, hoping it was enough to change the subject and it seemed to work.

"Which one?" Abby had a confused look on her face.

"One far to the north, on the border of Canada and Vermont. It was held for a group of politicians that were out of range of the Mount Weather bunker. Commander Woods has friends and family there." She replied and held her breath, she didn't mean to bring it up. Please don't ask, please don't ask… 

"Family?" Shit! 

"Commander Woods' brother, Roan." Alie answered with a nervous gulp and noticed the wicked smirk that filled John's face. Keep your mouth shut, Murphy.

"I didn't know she had a brother…" Abby looked confused, which she would be. The chances of him coming up were slim, both Nia and Lexa were heartbroken by his death. Octavia said they never talked about it and she was shocked when they found him alive. Stupid, Alie… don't volunteer information until you speak to Lexa first. She deserves to know before anyone else. Shit! What do I say?

"They haven't spoken since they were in high school… family drama is a bitch." John piped in, looking like he had won the keys to the kingdom. Russell would tell him everything… now I have to be really careful what I say.

"How did the Lightbournes get involved in this anyhow?" Abby asked, scanning both their faces closely. She knows we aren't telling her everything.

"He supplied Bliss to the program, it made the soldiers more susceptible to brainwashing. In return, they gave him a small army of soldiers. That would have been the end of his involvement, but... Octavia and I didn't have the resources or money required to take on those involved. So… we went to a wealthy madman for help." The doctor replied carefully, unsure how much they had already figured out on her own. 

She knew Becca and Eric were dead. She was still very conflicted about it. On the one hand, her twin sister was dead. That was more devastating than Alie thought it would be. She spent so many years hating Becca for what she did. Years of trauma inflicted on innocent people and for what? It was fitting that a sleeper soldier was the one to kill them... karma. Alie wondered if Russell put Madi up to it and the teen didn't remember. 

Madi was so upset, but insisted on being the one to tell Alie. The look on the teen's face, the tears in her big blue eyes... Poor sweet girl… they turned you into a killer with no control over your actions. How many more soldiers are haunted by their actions when triggered? Likely all of them… every time their memories bled through the scientists reset them. Now there's no reset button, no wipe. One way or another, those memories will come back… They deserved it...

"Russell… what made you think he would help? Or that he was wealthy?" Abby narrowed her eyes, and Alie exchanged glances with John. The Griffin family fortune is definitely not her place to discuss, but Abby already knew he was family. 

"Russell's compound was one of the first ones I visited under the pretense of being Becca. He was obsessed with the idea Commander Woods was chosen to lead us after the end of the world. I thought he was insane and the other scientists purposely kept him from seeing Lexa. They were having enough trouble keeping Lexa from taking control of the soldiers, they didn’t want Russell encouraging it. It was a risk, but I knew we made the right decision when he showed me the drawings. That's when I knew if anyone could keep Lexa alive long enough to turn the soldiers against the others, it was Russell Lightborne.” Alie replied and the mayor ran her hands through her hair anxiously. It was a lot to take in and it didn't help that Jake kept her in the dark about his family. Just wait until she finds out the Griffin Family built all twelve bunkers...

“What drawings?”

“Drawings that his followers made of Commander Woods, your daughter and both of your grandchildren. Russell claimed to have seen them in a vision years earlier… drug induced hallucinations, if you ask me.” The doctor shifted her gaze to John, visions and prophecies were his specialty, not Alie's. She just used their cooky religious bullshit to her advantage and apparently it worked. Lexa Woods survived the missiles, along with hundreds of sleeper soldiers and thousands of innocent civilians.

“He did see them and it was more like a mass drug induced hallucination. I can't explain it, and the first time I saw Aden, I nearly shit myself. We all saw them, long before Alie and Octavia got involved. Just ask Jacob, he saw the drawings before Clarke knew she was knocked up with Aden… and every drawing is a perfect likeness of your grandson.” John interjected and Abby narrowed her eyes, her nostrils flaring.

“Jake knew about this?”

“Jacob didn’t understand what it meant. He was too angry about what Joseph did to Clarke, and it was two months before anyone knew she was pregnant." John shook his head in disbelief and let out a deep breath, before he continued. "I don't know how it's possible, but we knew Aden was coming. That Lexa would eventually find them… it is without a doubt the most fucked up thing I've ever seen. But it was real, Abby. How can that many people know what an unborn child would look like at eight or nine? It made us believers. We believe in Commander Woods and now there's hundreds of soldiers that do too. Maybe it was fate...” Murphy shrugged and Alie was surprised how forthcoming he was. 

Wait… don't let him fool you. He's a cockroach, he knows getting on Abby's side is his best bet to get through this. We're stuck here for at the minimum, one year, though it's more probable five. Abby loves Lexa like a daughter and will put her trust in people who are loyal to the Commander. If he supports Lexa, he'll be more inclined to protect Clarke and the kids. Abby knows when we go to the surface, we need allies and he's banking on it. For an insect, John Murphy knows how to plan for the long term...

“But he knew that Russell had plans for them.” Abby clarified, gritting her teeth angrily and he smiled mischievously. Thank you for shifting the focus John, but I know you think this means I owe you a favor.

“Yep.”

“John says you can access the computer and all the records, is that correct?” Abby shifted her gaze to the doctor and she nodded.

“Yes, though some files require authorization from Commander Woods to access. That includes basic controls for each bunker, air and water filtration systems, lockdown procedures, etc. Russell's people did it to ensure that Lexa survived the blast, no matter what. If she didn't make it to the bunker, the other twelve life support systems would eventually shut down and kill the inhabitants. The idea is if Commander Woods dies, we all do.” Alie replied and the mayor let out a sigh of frustration resting her head in her hands. The dark-haired doctor couldn't help but feel sorry for her. All these years of preparation and secrets; her own family was at the center of it and she didn't find out until after the world burned. Oh to be a fly on the wall when Jake comes clean…

“Can you send all of those files to the bunker Clarke and Lexa are in?”

“Once I enter my authorization, it will send a message to the Commander's bunker. She will have to enter her authorization and then all the bunkers will be under her control. If she wants to, she will be able to shut down life support systems of any and all bunkers.” Alie replied and made a mental note to speak to Lexa beforehand. Make sure she knows whose lives she has in her hands. She's going to lose her shit when she finds out about Roan and...

“Then get to work, I’ll meet you in the control room once you have them ready to view.” Abby stood up and headed for the door, seemingly on a mission.

“Where are you going?” John asked, with his slithery tone. He was enjoying this. Everyone's sins are finally coming to light and he was in charge of taking confessions.

“To have a very serious talk with my husband.” Abby stomped out and Murphy shot the doctor a grin.

"You played that well, Dr. Franco. I thought you were going to tell her the truth about the accident..."

"I think Commander Woods should be the first to know the truth, given the circumstances." Alie replied and exited the room, heading for the control room. Like it or not, until she talked to Lexa, she needed to keep an eye on John Murphy. Contact the other bunker and verify they're still alive before you tell Commander Woods. 

"Nothing like a little family drama to start off the new world, huh?" Murphy chuckled as he fell in behind her and Alie rolled her eyes. Yep, he's in heaven and we're stuck together for five years, maybe less. A big maybe… ugh, he's going to drive me insane!

"Shut up, John."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**AZGEDA**

  
  
  
  


_“Dison Heda Leksa kom Trikru. Praimfaya ste komba raun. Put emo natrona daun. Shoun emo kru op gon klirnes. (This is Commander Lexa Woods. The apocalypse is coming. Kill the traitors. Lead our people to safety.)”_

  
  


"What the hell was that?" The senator asked, looking at his men. He was surrounded by guards, none of them are ours. She looked at her soldiers and gave a silent signal to move into position. Sneak up and take them by surprise, then get the civilians to safety. The news stations had announced the missiles and soldiers were already turning people away. We'll save you… we just have to kill these assholes first.

"I don't know, sir… it's broadcasting on every station, channel and screen." His bodyguard shook his head in confusion and she held her breath. Wait until the others are in place...

"Well, figure it out and…" He was cut off with the sound of gunfire and looked around in shock. Dammit Echo, I told you to wait! Fuck it… she gave the others the signal to attack.

"Get down, sir!" A man shouted and tackled him to the ground. Screams, shouts and the whizzing of bullets filled the air around them. Everything was chaos. 

"We have to get out of here!" He said to his guard and just as the guard moved to stand up, she grabbed him by the head, slicing his throat.

"Yu gonplei ste odon." The female assassin whispered in his ear and then shifted her eyes to the senator. He scrambled to pull the music box out of his pocket and began playing the tune. Nice try, asshole… Sinclair got the message out and we're finally free of the triggers.

"Jus drein jus daun." She smirked as she held her knife to his throat.

"Remember your…" The senator was dead before he could finish and the assassin moved to the next. Then the next and the next.

Men, women, and children of all ages were pouring out of their vehicles that they left abandoned on the roadway. They must have seen the Senator's motorcade and assumed they were headed to a bunker. She looked up in the sky, finding dozens of projectiles flying over them. Dammit, we're out of time!

"Yu don sen Heda op! Shoun emo kru op gon klirnes! (You heard the Commander! Lead our people to safety!)" She ordered, after the last traitor was dead and the soldiers began waving the people inside.

"Go, go, go! Fuck your belongings, there's supplies inside!" Roan shouted at the civilians and people entered the bunker in droves. I really hope we have enough supplies for all of them… save who you can.

She looked around, finding dozens more running towards them. Then a blinding light filled the air, fire ripped through the sky and a massive mushroom cloud appeared over the city. There was no time. They had to shut the bunker door. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she shut the blast door. Forgive me.

"We saved all of our people." The scruffy haired soldier offered and she let out the breath she was holding. He really needs a haircut and a shave… since when does he have a beard? Fucking brainwashing bullshit...

"Not everyone…"

"Don't worry, she got to the bunker in time." Bellamy gave her a smile and she shook her head in disagreement.

"You don't know that, Bell."

"Yes I do. Lex is smart, resourceful and too damned tough to die. She's with friends and family that love her." Bellamy set a hand on her shoulder and she let out a huff, forcing herself not to lose her shit. 

"Hmph… you mean the fucking Dr. Barbie and her bratty ass kids?"

"Hey, I know how hard this is for you... If Alie hadn't gone to Russell for help, we'd all be dead." He replied, lifting her chin and she rolled her eyes. 

"Technically, I AM dead. We're putting our faith in a fucking cult leader and the wife stealing Bimbo to protect Lex."

"Russell is a complete fucking psychopath, but he made sure you survived the end of the world. He did it in a seriously fucked up way, but my baby sister is alive!" Her brother gave her a wide smile and ran a thumb down her chin. "I'm sorry, O… I can't be upset about that, even knowing how and why Russell did it. The people of Sanctum are good people and under different circumstances, I think you'd be Clarke's friend." Bellamy promised and she took a calming breath. All of this was so damned fucked up! 

She lost everything because of Russell fucking Lightbourne and now she's supposed be okay with it? His obsession with Commander Woods may have saved my life, but it also put me in this fucking hellhole. What if Russell didn't make it to Lexa in time? Or he lied and never intended to save her? And if she did make it, how pissed off is Lex going to be when she finds out what happened? She better be fucking pissed! If she isn't… Fuck, I really hope Lexa killed that bastard! If she didn't I'm going to cut him into little fucking pieces. Or... cut Clarke fucking Griffin I to pieces and feed it to… Focus, Octavia! You're stuck here for five years and have no idea if we can actually survive that long.

"Blodreina! Sinclair's asking for you, he says another worldwide message is coming through!" One of the soldiers reported and she nodded her understanding.

"I'm on my way." Octavia replied and shot a glance at her brother as they walked to the control room. "You sure you want me in charge of the bunker? You and Roan…"

"You've been running this thing for years, building a resistance under their noses and you got the message out that freed us all. If anyone deserves to run this place, it's you." Bellamy insisted with a confident smile and she let out a sigh as he opened the door.

"Here goes nothing..."

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


_I know how frightened you are. We lost a war we didn’t even know existed until it was too late. It is tempting to give up; I know... My mother taught me a phrase when I was a child... When you get knocked down, get back up again. That’s the only way to make it through this devastating loss. I’m not a religious person, but my… my daughter gave me this prayer to say for everyone listening._

  
  


_In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again._

  
  


_Commander out._

  
  


“That was Lex! That means she’s alive!” Roan grinned and let out a relieved breath, not that she could blame him. All this time, uncertain if they killed her or had her locked up in a dark hole like the soldiers here and now they knew she survived too.

“Don’t celebrate until we talk to her, Ro.” Octavia closed her eyes tightly, knowing she was being pessimistic but dammit it was hard to see a bright side to this. The world ended, my wife is living with a dumb blonde and I've been brainwashed to obey them both. Fuck me!

"If Lex made it, maybe mom did too..."

"We'll find out when we make contact with the Commander's bunker and I promise you'll be there when we talk to them. Until then, I need you to focus on what we do know. We're at capacity for the supplies we have and that doesn't include the douchebags Echo and Ontari are throwing in cells. You're the chess club nerd, so you get to figure it out." Octavia shot him a cocky smirk. You and Bell say I'm in charge, so...

"I think I liked you better before we died, O." Roan grinned widely and she shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Very funny Ro, now get to work."

"As you wish, Blodreina." Roan gave her a dramatic bow and she rolled her eyes again. At least he's still the smart ass I remember… Focus, O. There will be time to tease each other later, right now they need to think about surviving for five years underground and it won't be easy.

How do we move on from all the shit we’ve done and been through? Even if Lexa is alive, will she be the same? Lex, Bellamy and Roan had been a part of the program since they were children. Not to mention the very awkward conversation we're going to have when we make contact. Surprise babe, I'm alive… and you have a blonde girlfriend... that I wish was dead. Grr… it's not Blondie's fault... she didn't know, how could she? But it doesn't change the fact that while I've been in hell, Doctor Blondie has been making MY WIFE happy...

Octavia had no idea how long it had been, just that it was one long, horrible nightmare. She remembered the flight and getting into her vehicle, then everything went blank. When she woke up, she was in a dark cell and they held her there with no food or water for days, possibly weeks. It was pitch black, so there was no way to keep track. When Alie finally found her, she told Octavia that Lexa was transferred to Sanctum and it felt like a dagger to her heart. That sick fuck tried to convice her that Lexa belonged with that blonde bimbo and wound up with a broken nose for suggesting Octavia get out of the way. He even showed them pictures that supposedly proved his claim. He was batshit crazy, if she didn't need his money and resources, they never would have worked with him. Turned out that sick fuck got the point and decided to remove her from picture. 

“Well?” The dark-haired woman asked as she and Roan entered the control room.

“We’re still trying to make contact with the Commander’s bunker...” The soldier's voice trembled with fear, he wasn't one of the sleepers and now he was surrounded by fifty people that wanted him dead for his part in the program. He knew they only kept him alive for one purpose and the moment he was no longer useful, he would join the others. Once we reach Lexa, Sinclair can take over… we just need authorization to bypass the stupid fucking biometric security.

They weren't like the other sleeper soldiers, every man and woman here was officially dead. Used as mad dogs to entertain the fuckers that were running the whole operation and forced to fight to the death in the pit. It was so difficult at first. As far as she knew, Octavia was the only one that knew about the sleeper program and when she realized they planned to do the same to her, it nearly broke her. They failed to stop it, and she was going to be a robot in their sick army. She spent countless nights in tears, begging forgiveness for what she did when she was triggered and hoping Russell kept his word about protecting Lexa. Anytime they were out of their cells, they were tortured and experimented on, pitted against each other in death matches, where the only rule was to be the last one alive. Fucking psychopaths...

“What’s taking so damned long? I thought we had the ability to talk to each other… or did you lie to me?” Octavia raised an eyebrow and the communications officer shook his head.

“I didn’t lie, I promise… we’re just having trouble getting a signal out.” 

“Which means you lied. Teik em daun en lok em op!” Octavia ordered and two soldiers grabbed him roughly by the shirt, dragging him out screaming. 

“Wait… it’s not my fault! The blast must’ve damaged the communication tower, we can receive messages but can’t send them out!” He flailed around, a look of desperation in his eyes and she raised a hand, gesturing for the soldiers to stop. She crossed the room and lifted his chin with her dagger to meet his eyes.

“Then fix it! You have two hours to make contact with Heda, or you’ll join the Natronas that started this whole mess in the pit!! Got it?” Octavia glared at him with murderous intent and he nodded his head, tears of fear leaking from his eyes. 

“Yes.”

“Then get to work!” She stomped out of the control room, barking orders to the soldiers as she passed. “Hon ai op taim em odon. (Find me when he’s finished.)”

“Sha, Blodreina.” They replied as she headed down the corridor with Roan close behind. As soon as they rounded the corner of the hallway, they were met by Echo and Ontari.

“Report.”

“All of the traitors are in custody, awaiting execution.” Echo reported and she smiled wickedly, they would finally have revenge.

"I'm thinking we put them in the pits, make them fight to the death, like they did to us." Ontari suggested, Roan, Echo, and Blodreina agreed. At least they survived this place… so many other soldiers didn't.

They all tried to fight it at first, refused to kill one another and make a stand. Then the scientists played the music box, setting the sleeper soldiers into kill mode. She knew these people, was friends with many of them and those sick bastards turned them against each other. All the pleas for them to remember who they are fell on deaf ears and they couldn’t stop it. After a while, they went into survival mode. All of them accepted that when they were triggered, they were mindless assassins and swore not take it personally if they died. It wasn’t their fault, they were pawns in a rigged game and they will pay for what they did to us. Don’t beat yourself up for something you had no control over.

Then a week ago, they brought Bellamy in with ten others. He was shocked to learn both his sister and Roan were still alive. Her brother saw Lexa only a few days before and said she was happy. Bellamy not only met the blonde doctor, but gave them his blessing as well. That crushed Octavia. She was fighting for her life in a pit, while her wife was shacking up with someone else. Fucking dumb blonde at that...

Just when she thought all hope was lost, the message played on every speaker. Lexa’s message, ordering the army to turn against the monsters that had hurt them for so long. Suddenly her hopelessness turned to rage. Kill the monsters that took everything from you. It was far different from any of the fuzzy memories from the death matches. Then they were husks, obeying any and every command they were given. No feeling, no emotions, no pain. But the moment Lexa’s orders were played, they were free. Fully aware, in complete control of their actions and they craved blood. Jus drein jus daun.

“Good. No food or water for any of them for a few days, then we’ll put them in the ring. I want them to pay for what they did to us, know what we went through.” Octavia smirked wickedly, Ontari and Echo gave her nod, then excused themselves.

“You wanna talk about it?” Roan asked, once they continued down the hallway and Octavia shook her head.

“What’s there to talk about?”

“Lexa. In her message, she mentioned a daughter… which means...”

“Did you figure out how we're going to survive five years in this bunker yet?” Octavia snapped and Roan shook his head, averting his eyes.

"Nou Blodreina."

"Then get to work!"

"Sha, Blodreina." Roan replied and the dark-haired woman stomped down the corridor, leaving him behind. Focus on the now, worry about my wife later.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut it there because... well... Big drama in the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love to hear what you think!


End file.
